


Aura of an Angel

by pxseas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Eventual Romance, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxseas/pseuds/pxseas
Summary: Dong Sicheng, a 15 year old, has been crushing on the 17 year old Nakamoto Yuta for - what seems like - his entire life. When the latter is chosen to represent District 10 in the 196th Hunger Games, Sicheng's dreams of his 'happy ever after' ending with Yuta shatter like glass around his feet. But what happens when Yuta confesses his feelings for Sicheng during the Hunger Games?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been working on this story since January 2019. It's so special to me, and I'm so glad that I am finally posting it. By no means is it finished, but the first chapter is finally here! Thank you for clicking on this fanfic, and I hope you enjoy :)

  
Sicheng ran his finger nails across the grains of the wooden desk before him. His classroom smelt like damp wood and talcum powder, enhanced by the growing heat which District 10 was currently experiencing thanks to the arrival of Summer. Apparently, according to old legend, before the rebellion against the Capitol took place, there used to be entire Summer holidays which students could enjoy. That was 196 years ago, by this point – so it wasn’t a surprise that things had changed. Now, school was an all year around event.  
  
It sucked. Sicheng hated school. All they learnt about in District 10 was livestock. How to rear livestock, how to slaughter livestock, how to nurture livestock. It was all Sicheng really knew, besides math, English, a tiny bit of science (which was always livestock related) and the history of Panem.  
  
But then again, in Sicheng’s world, they had bigger things to worry about – such as the upcoming Hunger Games. The Reaping ceremony would be taking place next week for the 196th Hunger Games, a thought which was filling Sicheng with liquid fear.  
  
Even thinking about it now, despite currently being in a class, was bringing a cold sweat on. The teachers were more sympathetic around this time of year, seeing as _every_ student in school was susceptible to being sent to an almost certain death, so they tended to allow some slack with homework and attendance. After all, the teachers were district citizens as well – they’d once been in the students positions.  
  
Sicheng was currently a 15 year old. He had his name entered into the draw for the Hunger Games 4 times by law, yet 2 times by choice – the dreaded tesserae. So, out of all of the slips of paper in the District 10 bowls, 6 of them had ‘Dong Sicheng’ printed on them in fine print. Sicheng’s older brother, Ten, had 21 draws. Ten was 18 years old, so this was his final year being eligible for the reaping. Whilst his name was in there 7 times for the required name-per-year, he’d also taken out tesserae 2 times each year, to help support both Sicheng and their younger brother, Renjun. Renjun was 12 years old, and much to Sicheng and Ten’s pleasure, he only had his name in there once.  
  
The bell rang. It was a Friday, so thankfully there wasn’t any school for the weekend. However, as the Reaping was on Monday, this could potentially be the last time he was ever attending school. That thought frightened him too much, causing Sicheng to shake his head in fright. Sicheng carefully picked up the mess of a textbook he was using. The edges of the paper had been ripped and folded countless times, and much of the text within had been covered with drawings.  
  
Sicheng only had Ten to blame for that – the textbook had been passed down, after all.  
  
The class filed out of the foul smelling class room, and spilled into the corridors. What was usually an excited atmosphere for the weekend was instead replaced with a thick feeling of dread. 2 students from this school would be plucked from the population on Monday, shipped to the Capitol off for what was practically a televised death. For all Sicheng knew, the girl he just walked past would be called out on Monday, shipped off to the Hunger Games, only for Sicheng to watch as she’s viciously murdered by the notorious career tributes from Districts 1, 2 and 4. Regardless, Sicheng picked up his pace, walking through the crowd with his measly textbook in hand and bag comfortably against his back.  
  
In an instant, Sicheng was on the floor.  
  
“ _Shit,_ sorry!”  
  
In a confused state, the 15 year old looked up, making eye contact with one of the most popular boys in school.  
  
_Nakamoto Yuta_.  
  
Nakamoto Yuta had just walked into Sicheng, causing the latter to fall down. It was a _blessing_ in Sicheng’s eyes… the fact that Yuta was acknowledging him was wild enough. Yuta was 2 years above Sicheng, and was 17 years old. He was always surrounded by friends – something Sicheng couldn’t relate to whatsoever. The only people he cared about who were his age were his brothers, and they were better than any friend could ever be. Yuta was so stunningly gorgeous as well. He had sleek features and pretty hazel eyes, which seemed to be flecked with gold on the edges of his iris. Yuta had a set of plump lips, and a flush expression from accidentally knocking some random kid, Sicheng thought, onto the ground.  
  
“Lemme help you up,” he whispered, clearly flustered himself. Yuta, from his standing position above Sicheng, outstretched his hand. Sicheng cursed at himself when, after he’d timidly allowed himself to slip their hands together, had felt himself blushing. Unphased, Yuta pulled the younger up, laughing slightly.  
  
“S-Sorry,” Sicheng whispered, avoiding Yuta’s eyes. Sicheng knelt down and picked up his textbook. By the time he’d stood back up, Yuta was still in the same position looking at him. Despite the age difference, they were already at eye-level. It made sense – Ten and Renjun were both fully related to Sicheng, yet were quite small for their ages, whilst Sicheng was already on his way to becoming the tallest in the family. Under Yuta’s eyes, Sicheng felt hot and uneasy, as though he were being checked out.  
  
“It’s my fault, honestly. I’ll have to look out for where I’m going,” he chuckled. Yuta moved his hand behind his head, awkwardly rubbing the light brown hair. He had a nice head of well tamed hair, which wasn’t too long yet short enough to last for a few weeks. Everyone always got haircuts for the reaping, yet Yuta was someone who liked to keep his appearance presentable all year around. Sicheng’s family couldn’t afford such a thing.  
  
Sicheng just laughed nervously, yet neither of them separated. The corridor’s crowds were thinning out, yet they were still stood in front of one another, Sicheng looking down whilst Yuta was just smirking.  
  
“Hey, good luck on Monday,” Yuta smiled.  
  
Sicheng whispered, barely audible. “You too.”  
  
And just like that, Yuta slipped out of Sicheng’s life.  
  
  
**~ ~ ~**  
  
  
It was Sunday night, and it was universally admitted throughout the Dong household that no one would be able to sleep tonight. Not Ten, Sicheng, Renjun, or even their parents. Everyone was too afraid of the reaping tomorrow.  
  
Sicheng pulled up the thin blanket that he was lying under up to his nose. He wanted to shut the world out from around him, just forget everything and everyone existed. No – he wanted to forget the Hunger Games existed. The Hunger Games which successfully tore the districts apart, separating mother from son, father from daughter, brother from sister. It was a disgusting yet inhumanely clever way of injecting fear into the districts.  
  
Countless thoughts rushed throughout Sicheng’s mind. What if he was reaped tomorrow? Realistically, what would happen?  
  
He thought the scenario out. His name would be called – maybe Ten would volunteer. _Maybe_. They had a strong bond, and both of them made a pact to volunteer for Renjun if he was ever picked. But regardless, put into action… Sicheng was doubtful. He’d go to the Justice Hall, have a sorrowful parting from his family, and be sent to the Capitol. Sicheng didn’t really know what came after that, apart from apparent training and interviews. Then, Sicheng would be dropped into the games. If he was lucky, he’d die in the initial bloodbath at the cornucopia. If he wasn’t, he’d survive mid-way, or – god forbid, he’d last until the end, and suffer a horrific and bloody battle where’d he’d obviously die.  
  
That was the thing about Sicheng’s thought pattern. Nothing was ever optimistic. Tomorrow, if his name was called, he knows he’d just give up. Immediately, as a matter of fact. Sometimes, tributes throw themselves off onto the landmines, before the countdown ends, as an act of rebellion – yet the commentators brand them as idiots, to waste such a ‘golden opportunity’.  
  
Breaking him free of his thoughts, the soft sound of sobbing could be heard, piercing the silence of the shared bedroom. The 3 beds for the brothers were set out in a line, with a bedside table separating them. They slept in age order – Ten on one edge, Sicheng in the middle and Renjun on the far side. Sicheng could hear the sobbing coming from his right, so it was pretty obvious who it was coming from.  
  
“Junnie?” Sicheng whispered.  
  
The sobbing came to a stop all of a sudden. Silence blanketed the room once more, apart from the occasional isolated sniffle.  
  
“You okay?” Sicheng whispered once more.  
  
Soon enough, a soft spoken voice emerged from the darkness. “I’m… I’m…”  
  
Just as Sicheng expected, Renjun broke into tears once more. With a soft sigh, Sicheng threw the covers off of himself, revealing his pyjama shorts and long sleeved shirt he was wearing. Once Sicheng had patted the empty part of the bed next to him, Renjun practically leaped over in a second, occupying the space next to his older brother. Sicheng wrapped his arm around the 12 year old, softly whispering sweet nothings that, ultimately, were just that. Sicheng was feeling the exact same amount of fear as his brother, yet had much better control over his emotions.  
  
“Room for one more?” A deeper voice said from behind the pair. The electricity in the districts was cut off after 9pm, so Ten had to rummage around for a box of matches and light a candle next to his bed. Sicheng wriggled into the middle of his bed, allowing Renjun to creep on next to him, dampening Sicheng’s shirt with his tears. Meanwhile, now that they were in the soft glow of the candle light, Ten was sat on his own bed, hands on his knees, watching his younger brothers.  
  
“What if… what if we get picked?” Renjun sobbed, eyes brimming with tears as he lifted his head off of Sicheng’s figure. “Tennie, you…”  
  
“I know,” Ten sighed. “It’s my last reaping. I have a high chance…” he whispered, confidence drained from his voice. Everyone in the room was desperately trying to hold it together – some better than others.  
  
“Junnie, you only have one piece of paper in there,” Sicheng whispered, smiling down in an effort to make him feel better. “That’s a really low chance, you know.”  
  
“Yeah, when I was your age, I had six,” Ten nodded. “And I haven’t been picked yet, have I?” he smiled, leaning over the bed and patting Renjun’s back.  
  
“But… but what if? I don’t want to leave you-” Renjun began to cry once more. His chest was heaving, and the sobs were incredibly throaty.  
  
The next 30 minutes were a mess of emotions. Everyone was feeling tired, on edge, and most of all – _scared_. Sicheng felt emotionally drained after he’d finally got Renjun to calm down, but after that, he felt the urge to cry, or spill his guts out. But he didn’t, luckily. The evening ended with Ten telling the pair of them his stories from the reapings. He’d been to 6 by this point, and they were oddly comforting to the pair.  
  
“My first reaping,” Ten cleared his throat. Renjun had since moved over to Ten’s bed, cuddling next to him instead. The 18 year old was directing his anecdote to Sicheng – Renjun was already drifting off, tired from all the crying. “That was the fuckin’ scariest. Sichengie, do you remember it? You must’ve been… what, nine, back then?”  
  
Sicheng nodded. “It was weird. You’re always the confident one, so… seeing you that nervous was spooky.”  
  
“Ha, well,” Ten just shrugged, a smirk on his face. “Between me and you, I’m the one shitting bricks right now,” he laughed slightly – it was a maniacal laugh. “What if, on my last reaping, I’m finally chosen? What kind of luck would that be…”  
  
“The odds wouldn’t be in your favour,” Sicheng grinned, pursing his lips. They loved making fun of that slogan together. Ten threw one of his socks playfully at the 15 year old, causing him to let out a quiet shriek. The pair then looked to Renjun, as though they were checking if he’d been disturbed. Luckily for them, he’d drifted off to sleep.  
  
It wouldn’t last long. No one sleeps well on the night of the Reaping.  
  
Ten scooped up Renjun and placed him back in his own bed. Sicheng and Ten then shared a hug before Ten blew the candle out, shrouding them into an ominous pitch black of nothing but their own terrifying thoughts of ‘ _what-if_ ’s’.  
  
  
**~ ~ ~**  
  
  
Monday morning had arrived. Everyone was in the square of District 10. Apart from the buzz of cicadas from the nearby fields, all Sicheng could listen to was the ringing in his ears and the din of noise coming from the cameras, which were strategically perched _everywhere_ around the square.  
  
The whole square was silent. Sicheng stood with the other 15 year old boys of District 10, directly brushing shoulders with a boy from his math class, and a stranger he’d possibly seen walking around school before. At the back of the crowd were the eldest possible tributes, of 18 years old – Ten, in particular. Whilst, right at the front, were the younger kids, the 12 year olds – Renjun. All 3 siblings were more or less equally spread out through the crowd. There seemed to be a shared conscience between all the boys and girls in the crowds.  
  
As though everyone had the same mantra of _don’t pick me_ running through their heads at lightning speed.  
  
Soon enough, some doll-like escort waddled onto the stage. Sicheng had no idea what her name was, but he did know that she always wore a different colour for each year. She was trying hard to impress the cameras in a bid to be promoted to a more… ‘impressive’ district. Escorts who could put on a show would receive a ‘raise’ of sorts and be relocated to a more affluent district, such as Districts 1 through 4. No one wanted to get stuck with District 10. Regardless, after the Mayor’s speech and the same dry history of Panem video, the escort waddled right back up to her microphone.  
  
Two bowls were in front of her. Ladies always went first, so she went to the bowl on her left. After a few seconds of theatrical choosing, she finally plucked out a slip of paper. Once she’d walked over to the microphone, with crystal clear words, she pronounced ‘Jo Haseul’ as the female tribute for District 10 in the 196th Hunger Games.  
  
Sicheng looked over to the girls. Someone, a girl with brunette hair that came to her shoulder blades, staggered out of the 15 year old section. Her fingers were fiddling with the hem of her light grey dress nervously as she took tentative steps through the middle of the crowd. She took her place next to the escort, a look of complete fear resigned over her face.  
  
Then, the escort waddled over to the boys.  
  
With bated breath, Sicheng watched as she drove her hand into the bowls. She took longer this time, playing on the suspense in the crowd. It always felt more _real_ when someone had been called previously. When the slip of paper was finally revealed, Sicheng felt his stomach drop. What if it says _Dong Sicheng_ on it? Or what if Renjun or Ten are about to be called? He felt sick. Sicheng felt as though he were about to collapse when she opened her lips to speak.  
  
“Nakamoto Yuta!”  
  
Sicheng let out a slight breath. Thank goodness it wasn’t –  
  
_Wait_.  
  
The words replayed over through Sicheng’s mind. Immediately, he felt like crying. He had no idea why… shouldn’t he feel relieved? He wasn’t dying this year, and neither were his family. Ten had completely survived 7 years of Hunger Games. Renjun survived his first. But… _Yuta_ …  
  
Sicheng knew he shouldn’t be reacting this badly. Sure, he had somewhat of a crush on the 17 year old, but he had no idea it ran this deep within him. Sicheng’s eyes flitted to the right, watching as Yuta walked past. Yuta was wearing a light blue dress shirt with black suspenders, a nice effort to look presentable. His once confident and piercing eyes seemed to be focused on a single point in the distance. His hands were clenched into fists, which Sicheng saw as rather intimidating. When Yuta finally reached the top of the steps, he seemed to tower above the other tribute, Haseul. It all seemed real after the escort thanked everyone, and wished them a happy hunger games, before forcing the tributes to have a hand shake and enter the justice building together.  
  
As the crowd dispersed, the majority of people seemed to be rather cheerful. Sicheng, however, felt as though he couldn’t move. It wasn’t like Yuta was even a proper part of his life, just someone he’d had an insane crush on for years. But… on Friday, it seemed different. Like they’d known each other their whole lives. Maybe, if Yuta wasn’t on his way to certain death, then something could have blossomed in the not so distant future.  
  
Sicheng let out a sigh. He walked out of the crowd, quickly finding Ten, who gave him a cheerful hug. Ten was _free_ – he’d officially survived. When Renjun came running over to them, Ten scooped him up and spun him around, causing both of them to laugh. The entirety of the back section full of 18 year olds were more-or-less celebrating that they’d all survived 7 years of reapings. Yet Sicheng… he felt more downcast. He still felt relieved, obviously, but… _Yuta_. That could’ve been Sicheng up there.  
  
He pursed his lips, and expressed eternal gratitude within him for the fact that neither he, Ten or Renjun were picked. Next year will be just as frightful, but for now, Sicheng can enjoy the peace which surviving a Reaping ceremony always brought.  
  
Except, when he watches the games this year, there’s the dreaded thought of having to watch Nakamoto Yuta be murdered in cold blood.  
  
  
**~ ~ ~**  
  
  
The 196th Hunger Games started today.  
  
12 days had passed since the reaping. It was now a Tuesday, meaning school was cancelled for the first day of the games. That was a plus side at least.  
  
Sicheng and his family had gathered in the square for the public viewing of the games. Currently, Panem’s logo was displayed on the large screen, indicating intermission. The games were scheduled to start at 10am, so in a few minutes. They always started so late into the morning for the Capitol, seeing as they all had the freedom to wake up late during such a public holiday.  
  
Ten, Sicheng and Renjun’s parents chose to watch the games at home today, whilst the siblings were allowed to bask in the sun as they watched such a frightening event.  
  
As they sat in a comfortable silence waiting for 10am, Sicheng’s thoughts went back to the previous week. All he had been able to think about was Yuta. What were they doing to him? How was he feeling? On the Wednesday after the reaping was the chariots event, where Yuta and Haseul were dressed in matching cow-print outfits. They were _always_ distasteful, yet the stylist made sure to showcase Yuta’s broad shoulders with his tight fitting shirt.  
  
A week later, Yuta was then revealed to have received a score of 7 from training, which was pretty impressive. That was the first time when Sicheng felt a spark of hope within him that he might actually survive. God knows what kind of skill Yuta showed off. It wasn’t like he exactly had any knowledge with any weapons. At least, to Sicheng’s knowledge, that is. Inside Sicheng was a strange feeling that Yuta might actually kill someone. Would he still be attracted to him? To someone who was essentially a murderer?  
  
It’s not like it was exactly by choice…  
  
Yuta’s interview was nice to watch. Sicheng had to disguise his interest with the games in front of Renjun and Ten, who only watched it because they _had_ to. And so did Sicheng, every year – just this year was an exception. Whenever Yuta was on the screen, Sicheng wanted to watch him, to root for him. It was somewhat of an obsession, but all Sicheng wanted was for him to survive. Even though, deep down, he doubted that very much. Yuta’s interview was witty, charming, somewhat sarcastic. Despite being one of the last to be interviewed, he most certainly stood out. Haseul looked beautiful on interview night, dressed in a lovely earth green gown with sheer white fabric over it.  
  
The national anthem ripped Sicheng out of his thoughts. He stood up, alongside Renjun and Ten, from their seats on one of the benches outside of a store that lined the square. They walked over to the edge, standing in respect for Yuta and Haseul, who had bravely given up their lives for us. That was the tradition, in District 10. Everyone was silent during the initial games, in honour of the tributes who had been taken untimely from our district.  
  
Sicheng’s eyes watched as the cameras showed the first glimpses of the arena.  
  
The 196th Hunger Games was set in what looked like a snowy forest. Pine trees capped with snow towered above the landscape, which looked quite hilly. 24 dots were surrounding a golden cornucopia in the middle of a snow-filled plains. Suddenly, the countdown began, and the camera was showing shots of each tribute one by one.  
  
Yuta eventually flashed on the screen for a brief few seconds. He was wearing a dark grey jacket and a black shirt. Hopefully whatever he was wearing was warm. Yuta’s hair was in the same style as he’d seen him in school over a week ago, untouched by the fancy stylists of the Capitol. The 17 year old’s stance looked ready to run, his eyes looked focused and his jaw was clenched. Haseul, on the other hand, looked frightened out of her mind, and her teeth seemed to be chittering together from the cold and nerves alike.  
  
Sicheng let out a deep breath. Ten rubbed his shoulder in comfort. No one liked watching the games. Sicheng had to get used to the fact that the faces he was looking at, including Yuta’s, would eventually be dead. Some in a few minutes, others in a few days. But in the end, only 1 would survive.  
  
“ _Ladies and gentlemen, may the Hundred and Ninety Sixth Hunger Games, begin. And may the odds ever in your favour._ ”  
  
The last thing Sicheng thought before the gong sounded was _please let it be Yuta_.  
  
It was absolute chaos. The screens that lined the square were all split to focus on different tributes – some gave birds eye views, others were showing statistics that ranged from betting odds to heart rates. Sicheng was focusing in on Yuta. The 17 year old seemed calculated in his actions, thankfully. Haseul had only stepped a few metres toward the cornucopia and taken a small backpack before running off, whilst Yuta seemed determined to get something of value.  
  
Sicheng couldn’t watch as he saw someone charging towards Yuta. He quickly closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. No cannons sounded during the bloodbath, and he sure as hell hoped Yuta was still alive. Tentatively, Sicheng opened his eyes, surprised to see Yuta had fought off the attacker. In a quick motion, Yuta whisked up a large backpack which seemed to clang as he ran away from the cornucopia.  
  
From what Sicheng could tell, both of 10’s tributes seemed to be safe. The final bursts of fighting ended, resulting in 7 deaths from the bloodbath. Their faces were popping up on the screen with a red overlay. Sicheng didn’t really pay attention to any of them. It was a nice change, because usually, both tributes from 10 would die in the bloodbath immediately. But because both Yuta and Haseul were still alive, it gave the district something to watch for, instead of just the usual needless slaughter.  
  
All Sicheng really noticed from the bloodbath was the fact that the career pack were as strong as ever with 6 members, all from Districts 1, 2 and 4. Nearly all the deaths in the bloodbath were caused by them.  
  
But, already, Sicheng can tell Yuta is smarter than them.  
  
  
**~ ~ ~  
  
  
** It was 4 days into the games. Sicheng didn’t have school today because it was a Saturday, so he spent his day cooped up in front of the television, watching the games. It was a peaceful day – no one had died since the bloodbath. That was kind of worrying though, because the longer there were no deaths, the more likely a game maker disaster would occur. It was an obvious pattern looking throughout all the past games. No deaths meant less viewership, meaning the ‘producers’ (in a sense) would take matters into their own hands. Sicheng watched all morning as Yuta seemed to trek around the snow-capped woods. A map which was displayed every now and then showed everyone’s location. The career pack seemed to be honing in on two tributes who had made a makeshift alliance – the girl from 5 and the boy from 8, who were 14 and 15 years old respectively. They clearly had no plans of killing anyone.  
  
Sicheng got up from his seat and walked to the kitchen area. The Dong family weren’t rich by any means – they lived in a very small cottage on the outskirts of District 10, near the open fields where the cattle graze. During the summer, the district always smelt like manure, but to Sicheng, the smell resonated as something homely. When Sicheng rounded the corner to the tap to fill a glass of water, Ten was leaning by the fridge, observing his brother.  
  
“Hi,” Sicheng said, walking past him to fill his glass.  
  
“Looks you finally ripped your eyes off of the TV for the first time this weekend, huh.”  
  
Sicheng gulped. He knew watching the games too much was an act of suspicion – especially in their household. The Dongs didn’t enjoy the games, they put up with them. Sicheng wasn’t enjoying it either, he just wanted to make sure Yuta was safe.  
  
“Uh… what do you mean?” Sicheng played dumb. He was losing.  
  
“I _mean_ , you’ve been watching the games… a lot. Why?”  
  
Ten crossed his arms, leaning against the fridge. He had a quizzical look painted across as his face as he calculated Sicheng’s intentions. Once Sicheng had filled his glass with somewhat murky tap water, he took a sip.  
  
“No reason,” Sicheng shrugged. “I’m just… bored.”  
  
“Bored?” Ten laughed slightly. “You’re such a bad liar.”  
  
Sicheng scoffed, walking out the kitchen. Unfortunately, Ten followed him into the living room. Sicheng sat down on the wooden floor in front of the TV, with Ten plopping himself next to him with a grin. The younger couldn’t help but purse his lips. Around the Reaping ceremony, they act like the greatest of friends. Yet, on the inside, he was just like any other annoying older brother.  
  
“Is it that boy from our district? _Agh,_ what’s his name…”  
  
“Yuta? No,” The younger gently shook his head, taking another sip. The screen was currently showing clips of the surviving tributes’ interviews, giving a recap from then to now. They were currently showing a comparison between the girl from 7’s gentle nature with Kim Heechul, the presenter of the interviews every year without fail. Then, the screen cut to a clip of the same girl slitting the 16 year old girl from 8’s neck during the bloodbath with a sword.  
  
“Stop lying to me, Sichengie,” Ten giggled. “Do you have a crush? A crush on the tribute? _Classic_ ,” he grinned.  
  
“It’s… it’s more than that,” Sicheng pouted, shooting Ten a look.  
  
“How is it?”  
  
Sicheng let out a sigh. Ten was completely right. But Sicheng couldn’t just profess his feelings for Yuta out of the blue. “I just… well, the Friday before the Reaping, we spoke to each other. And it’s just sad that the only person who even likes me at school is probably going to die in a few days,” Sicheng sighed.  
  
“Well, what did you say to one another?” Ten said, his voice less hostile. The distress in Sicheng’s voice must be present.  
  
“He bumped into me, and like – I fell, right? But then he helps me up, we touch hands, it’s all cool. But after that, he just kinda… checked me out. It was nice. We then wished each other luck and went our ways. Except my luck must not of worked out very well for him,” Sicheng wondered. “I’m invested now. I feel… kinda like it’s my fault he’s there?”  
  
“That’s stupid. It’s not your fault,” Ten scoffed.  
  
“But – I wished him luck, and it wasn’t luck at all. It’s like I cursed him. The one boy to show interest in me and he’s going to die,” Sicheng sighed.  
  
Ten just nodded. “Alright. Well, I’ll stop pestering you I guess. I haven’t seen much of the games, but… Yuta seems clever. We weren’t in the same year at school, but we never had any problems.”  
  
Sicheng smiled. “Thank you.”  
  
“No problem lil bro,” Ten winked, Sicheng scoffing at the cheesy nickname. “I’m gonna go find Renjun, he’s probably out playing with the neighbourhood kids in the fields. See ya later.”  
  
“Bye,” Sicheng whispered, turning his face back to the screen. He couldn’t help but feel giddy when the focus was on Yuta. The 17 year old was currently holding a handful of berries in his palm, intensely looking at them.  
  
“ _Nakamoto Yuta of District Ten is currently holding a batch of hemlock berries. Now, for those watching, we do not advise you to eat them – they are highly poisonous!_ ” The commentator chirps. Suddenly, the camera zooms into Yuta’s palm, and several annotations pop up, labelling the berries. In big red letters were the words ‘Instant Death’.  
  
“ _Don’t eat them_ ,” Sicheng whispered, almost instinctively. His stomach seemed to drop down when Yuta brought them to his face – yet Sicheng continued to breath when he was just smelling them. Yuta then raised the berries, seeing how the light reacted. The commentators were chiming in with their tidbits of knowledge, reminding everyone that if he eats them, Yuta _will_ die.  
  
Luckily, Yuta throws the berries onto the ground, shaking his head. He has a pack of jerky still in his pack, as well as a container for water, so the berries weren’t necessary. Sicheng lets out a relieved breath when he realises Yuta’s still safe. Still alive to fight another day.  
  
Yet Sicheng lets out a scoff when the camera changes to the careers catching up to the makeshift alliance of the boy from 8 and the girl from 5. Within a few minutes, two cannons sound – the boy from 1 murdered them both.  
  
Sicheng lets out a sigh. It’s a disgusting game, and he hates that he feels compelled to watch for Yuta.  
  
  
**~ ~ ~**  
  
  
Day 10 into the 196th Hunger Games, and not much has happened. There are 13 tributes left, and both Yuta and Haseul are part of them. The district doesn’t feel hopeful, yet they don’t feel absolutely miserable. Yuta _or_ Haseul have a chance of winning at the moment, and no matter which one, the district will receive a years’ worth of supplies, as a ‘reward’. Sicheng has never experienced a victor from District 10 in his lifetime.  
  
Sicheng lets out a longing sigh as he looks out the window of the school, out towards the fields baked in the Friday sun. The long division in front of him seems to be the last thing he wants to do in the world at this point. It’s nearly lunch time, so hopefully he’ll be able to watch the games for an hour or so. The cafeteria has several screens for viewing, yet at this point, most people have lost any interest and usually go play outside on the fields.  
  
Eventually, the bell ringing sounds like heaven to Sicheng’s ears. He packs up his textbook and pencils, walking out of the class room and into the corridor.  
  
However, unlike the usual gentle flow, there seems to be some kind of rush. While the majority of people still seem to be leaving to go to the fields, those who _are_ going to the cafeteria are doing so at a quick pace. Sicheng joins in, doing a gentle jog, before turning corners and walking through the doorway. There is a larger crowd than usual collected around the scenes. Hopefully Yuta isn’t dead…  
  
_Fuck_. The added excitement… Sicheng comes to the conclusion that it’s probably a game maker event. That’s not good news – it could be anything. From an ear splitting sonic boom, creating an avalanche, to hanging fruit turning into eight-legged carnivorous creatures.  
  
Sicheng sits down at one of the tables, and watches one of the screens from his seat.  
  
On the screen are the career pack. All 6 of them are still alive 10 days into the games. They won’t last much longer, Sicheng thinks – the careers _always_ turn on each other. Regardless, the career pack seem to be in some sort of battle, yet… it’s not with other tributes. They seem to be 6 legged, abominable ‘snow’ beasts, that seem to resemble wolves, yet have 10 eyes and metal spikes on their back. The careers are successfully fighting them off using their spears, until the District 2 boy trips. Sicheng winces as the beasts make quick work of him, seeming to rip off the poor guy’s skin with one single swipe of their teeth. The students in the cafeteria let out a loud groan, several of them leaving in disgust, hands clutched to their mouths. Yet Sicheng is hooked, but also _terrified_.  
  
How is Yuta going to survive that?  
  
The boy from 2’s cannon sounds immediately, and the beasts disperse from the career pack. From what Sicheng could remember, the boy had only killed 1 tribute so far, which was quite low for a career tribute. He wasn’t entirely sure on the details. Regardless, the map flashed up on the screen.  
  
Sicheng let out a gasp as he saw the ‘D10M’ logo moving towards that of the ‘D3M’ and ‘D3F’.  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
For 10 days, Yuta has more or less been alone, apart from the occasional sighting of footprints, or the distant sign of smoke. Yuta is walking right ahead towards a pair of tributes. That’s not good news. What if they kill Yuta? What if Yuta _kills them_? That’s a terrifying thought. From what Sicheng knows, Yuta doesn’t have a weapon – just a large rock he seems to be holding protectively.  
  
Within a few minutes, the closeness of the 3 tributes doesn’t seem to matter. The same snow beasts appear right behind Yuta, chasing him in the direction of the District 3 tributes.  
  
Near one of the screens, there seems to be a shrill squeal. Wincing slightly, Sicheng rips his attention away to look at the boy. He’s surrounded by some friends, but other than that, his face is absolutely distraught, with tears running down them. In fact, Renjun is sat with him. Sicheng doesn’t really talk to his brothers in school, but he’ll be sure to ask what his deal is when he gets home tonight.  
  
With his focus back on the screen, Sicheng can’t help but let out a gasp as he watched Yuta being pursued by the devilish creatures. He can’t watch – he can’t bear to witness the encounter of Yuta and the kids from 3.  
  
The screen shifts to the District 3 tributes. Their info boxes pop up – the boy is 15 years old, whilst the girl is only 12. Sicheng feels somewhat relieved… Yuta could take them on, if he really had to. The girl only got a 4 in training.  
  
In no time, Yuta is barrelling in front of them. The boy from 3 raises his sword in defence, yet Yuta’s face is completely covered in shock.  
  
“ _There’s – there’s beasts!_ ” He shouts to the pair. They look quizzically, until Yuta rushes past them. Within a matter of seconds, the creatures are facing the boy and girl from District 3. They follow Yuta, rushing through the snow-capped forest, creatures hot on all 3 of their heels.  
  
Everything changes when a root springs out mechanically underneath the boy from 3’s leg. He trips up, causing the girl to let out a scream. Yuta whips his head around, and instead of continuing the pursuit… makes the decision to run to the girl. Sicheng wants to curse – _Yuta_! Get to safety! But instead, Yuta is running back to the pair.  
  
It’s too late for the 15 year old boy. An infographic on the screen shows his heart flatlining as the creatures dig their fangs into his stomach. The sword the boy was holding falls out of his hands into the snow. Luckily, Yuta runs to pick it up. The girl from 3 is crawling back into the snow, tears running down her face as the beast eats her partner.  
  
Sicheng jumps slightly as Yuta brings the sword down on the beast. It lets out a deafening roar, yet Yuta continues to slash at it. The cannon of the boy sounds behind the battle of Yuta and these 6 legged abominations. Yuta gets his thermal and his dark grey jacket coated in fresh blood from the mutts, yet in due time, they seem to dissolve into the ground. The cameras stay focused on the 17 year old boy with a sword and the 12 year old defenceless girl. It’s as though Sicheng can hear the Capitol chanting from here – _kill her! Kill her!_  
  
The 15 year old watching from the cafeteria covers his mouth at the next action.  
  
He reaches his hand out to the girl, helping her up from the floor.  
  
“ _I’m Yuta_ ,” he coughs.  
  
“ _Park C-Chaewon,_ ” the girl whispers, sniffling. “ _Are you going to kill me?_ ” she whispers once more, looking up at Yuta’s broad figure.  
  
The older quickly shakes his head. “ _No… of course not,” he whispered. His eyes looked over the dead body of her district partner, and noticed how Chaewon was visibly shaking. “Was that your team mate?”  
  
Chaewon squeaked when asked the question. “Y-Yes.”  
  
“What was his name?” Yuta gently said, kneeling down. He was trying to make himself seem less intimidating, and stashed his sword away.  
  
“His name was… Hyunjae,” she whispered, sniffling. Suddenly, she began to bawl, throwing her head between her knees. Yuta watched with sorrow, sighing whilst looking at the girl. It was clear he was facing an internal battle.  
  
“What do you say we give Hyunjae a proper send-off?” Yuta moved closer, but not close enough to frighten her. He crossed his legs, and talked to the girl with careful tones, as though she were a butterfly ready to take off. “In my district, when someone we love dies, we decorate their bodies with flowers we find in a meadow near their house. Do you wanna do that for him?” he whispered.  
  
The girl looked up from her knees, clearly bracing for impact. “We… we can do that?”  
  
Yuta gave the girl a sad smile._  
  
Sicheng is interrupted by the school bell – he hasn’t even touched his lunch. He pursues his lips as he packs up extra slowly, trying to squeeze in every extra second of Yuta on the screen. As Sicheng leaves the cafeteria to go back to class, he catches Yuta making an alliance with the 12 year old girl from 3 – called _Park Chaewon_. The last thing Sicheng sees is the pair finishing off their decoration of Hyunjae’s, the fallen tribute from 3, body. Yuta and Chaewon decided to make an alliance following lunch, which Sicheng catches up on over dinner that night.  
  
  
**~ ~ ~  
  
  
** Day 14 of the Hunger Games, and it’s down to the Final 7.  
  
One more tribute died to the snow beasts, the 13 year old boy from District 11. Then, two days ago, there was the large career break up. The District 1 tributes went around their camp whilst the other 3 tributes were sleeping and slit all of their necks. So now, on day 14, there remains to be only 7 more kids left.  
  
The pair from 1 are a large threat, and have the most kills under their belts. The girl from 3, Chaewon, and Yuta are still an alliance, and have been doing pretty well together. It’s been heart-warming to see Yuta take on a protective attitude with his little team mate, and the pair could honestly be like brother and sister. As well as them, Haseul is still alive – yet she’s severely malnourished. She desperately needs food, and so there isn’t much hope left alive for her. Including Haseul is District 7’s female tribute. She’s killed 2 other tributes so far, and has quite a lot of supplies. Besides them, there is also the boy from 5. Earlier in the games, around day 5, he killed the boy from 7. But other than that, he’s just been keeping a low profile in the games. Nonetheless, it’s clear that he’s willing to kill.  
  
Yesterday, the interviews took place in District 10. There was even more press than expected, seeing as both tributes were still alive from such an outlying district. Those interviewed included Yuta’s parents and his younger brother, _Nakamoto Jaemin_. Jaemin was the kid who screamed whilst watching the snow beast attacks during school time last Friday. As well as this, Renjun and Jaemin were actually friends, unbeknownst to Sicheng. That’s why Renjun hadn’t been home as much, seeing as all Jaemin’s friends were supporting him during such a hard time.  
  
Haseul’s parents were interviewed as well, expressing how proud they were of their little girl, managing to make it so far and beat all the odds. Haseul has a younger sister as well, Jo Yeojin, yet she was too emotional to appear on national television, according to the Capitol’s standards.  
  
But today was a special day. It was the day of the feast!  
  
Viewing was mandatory today, so all schools and places of work were closed. Sicheng, Ten and Renjun all gathered in the square, just as they did 2 weeks ago today, to watch the feast. Instead of a sombre atmosphere, it was one of hope, and (to some extent) excitement. Everyone was so proud of both Yuta and Haseul for surviving this long, even those who hated the Hunger Games more than anyone.  
  
The screens were showing the individual tributes. Every single one was near the cornucopia, and the commentators were buzzing on about how bountiful this feast was going to be. There would be luxuries, such as desserts and fresh fruit, as well as extra weaponry and armour that is previously unavailable at the original bloodbath at the start of the games. Yuta and Chaewon had set up a nice little camp just north of the cornucopia, using the outcrops of one of the hills to stay hidden, yet with a good enough vantage point to watch the feast. The pair from 1 did not seem particularly interested in the feast, as did the girl from 7, whilst Haseul was right on the tree line, ready to sprint to the cornucopia. However, so was the boy from 5 – not a hopeful event to happen. The boy from 5 was 18 years old, and scored a 7 in training. He was definitely someone to be feared.  
  
“I’m nervous,” Sicheng whispered to Ten.  
  
“He’ll be alright.”  
  
“Will he?”  
  
“I’m telling you, Yuta’s smart. He’s watching, judging. He’s not just running in there.”  
  
Suddenly, there was an announcement in the arena, accompanied by several camera shots of the tributes looking up. The feast had officially begun. Immediately, there was a whirring sound – the arena opened up before the cornucopia, revealing a long table with a bountiful amount of fresh fruit, and by the sides of the table were weapons stacked up. The weapons included spears, battle axes, bows, throwing knives – the _lot_.  
  
Yuta instructs Chaewon to stay put at their vantage point. A bubbling feeling of fear rises within Sicheng’s body. Yuta’s _going in_. He reaches the tree line, yet is shown not to run. Not just yet.  
  
The first person to run is Haseul. Her brunette hair rushes in the cold air, and some cheering can be heard from the people in the square of District 10. She reaches the table with her open backpack, and starts to sweep in some items.  
  
Yuta sees this, and emerges from the tree line, running for Haseul’s figure. There is confusion within the square – what is Yuta going to do? It’s highly dishonourable to murder your fellow district partner. Winners who do that aren’t exactly welcomed back to their district with open arms. Everyone’s on bated breath as they watch Yuta catch up to Haseul.  
  
“ _Haseul!_ ”  
  
The girl is visibly shocked, jumping at Yuta’s voice.  
  
“ _Yuta?_ ”  
  
“ _It’s- It’s so good to see you! I’ve been looking for you – quick, let’s-_ “  
  
Sicheng, Ten, Renjun – _everyone_ in District 10 lets out a sharp gasp. There’s a scream from someone near the screens. Everyone watches as Haseul’s expression of contempt is quickly replaced with one of confusion, pain, and then realisation. Her body collapses before Yuta’s feet, with a loud thud and a throwing knife revealed to be stuck in her back. Yuta can’t contain his surprise as the next throwing knife passes just by his head. He quickly runs around the cornucopia, as the boy from 5 gains on him.  
  
“ _Fuck_ -“ Ten whispers, looking away. He rubs Sicheng’s back, but he’s too gone to notice. Sicheng’s eyes are brimming with tears. Any jovial feeling the people of District 10 were feeling was quickly dismissed with the sound of Jo Haseul’s cannon.  
  
Yuta clamours onto the top of the cornucopia, confusing his opponent, who’s still circling the horn, looking for the boy from 10. When Yuta’s eyes land on Haseul’s dead body, something clearly clicks inside of him. As soon as the boy from 5 is walking close to Yuta’s perched position, the 17 year old leaps down onto his back. After several seconds of wrestling, Yuta asserts his dominance, pinning the guy to the ground.  
  
“Ten I can’t watch,” Sicheng spits out, quickly diving his head into Ten’s shoulder.  
  
The next few seconds feel like days, _years_. All Sicheng can hear is a ringing in his ears and the gasps from the citizens of 10.  
  
And then another cannon.  
  
Is it over? Has Sicheng just witnessed what these 14 days were ultimately leading up to?  
  
He gently removes his head, opening his eyes and watching the screen. Yuta, with a bloodied sword and a backpack full of food and weaponry, is running away from the cornucopia. The boy from 5 lies dead behind him, a stab wound directly in his chest. As soon as the District 1 tributes arrive at the feast, nearly everything is gone – including Yuta and Chaewon.  
  
The realisation of what Sicheng just watched settles down like dust after an earthquake.  
  
Not only did Jo Haseul just die, but Yuta is now a qualified murderer. It’s as though Sicheng is seeing him in a completely different light.  
  
  
**~ ~ ~**  
  
  
Things haven’t quite been the same since Haseul’s death 2 days ago. It was as though she was the District’s sweetheart, transformed from a humble and shy girl to a legend in a few weeks. Her absolute desire to make it to the end of the games was respected by all in the district, so when the District 5 male killed her… everyone felt heartbroken. Not in the usual sense, where the tributes from 10 would die straight away and the district would just get over it. It was hard for District 10, because their tributes never really made it that far into the games. Therefore, when they _did_ on the off-chance, the citizens truly supported them, and were rooting for their survival. So imagine that feeling when not only 1 tribute made it into the final 7, but _2_. The empathy was doubled.  
  
It was Day 16 and 5 tributes were left, and no one else had died in the games since the boy from 5 that Yuta killed.  
  
Sicheng wasn’t sure about _why_ that thought irritated him so much. He’d been rooting for his survival throughout the whole games, knowing that at some point, he’d be forced to kill. And it wasn’t like Yuta enjoyed killing that boy. In fact, over the past 2 days, he kept expressing how much guilt he was feeling to Chaewon as they walked around the arena together. When Sicheng had been watching prior to the feast, there was no hope. Yuta was almost a certified corpse in most people’s eyes, and why should they think otherwise – the tributes from 10 never won. But then, after Yuta proved himself by killing someone, it’s as though it clicked within Sicheng. A whole new fear that Yuta could _actually win_. He’d never felt such pure fear. It was safer to think of Yuta as already gone, but then when Sicheng thought of the possibility of seeing the 17 year old again, after the games, a thought that Sicheng hadn’t even acknowledged the possibility of, it both frightened him and excited him. Now, if Yuta were to die, he’d feel an immense amount of sadness, even more so than he would’ve already. Sicheng protected himself by not allowing himself to be optimistic, because it shields his feelings from the overwhelming sense of disappointment he’d always eventually feel.  
  
Schools were shut today, despite it being Thursday. Since it was so far into the games, school would reopen after the victor had been crowned. A thought that worried him, because Monday could be an entirely different world – a world where Yuta is dead.  
  
Sicheng and Renjun were camped together on the floor of their cottage. They had a bowl of chips in front of them (a snack they’d treated themselves too after their Dad got a raise), and were watching the games. Renjun was still unaware of Sicheng’s feelings for Yuta, but he didn’t make any suggestions. Now, Renjun was interested in watching the games for his new friend’s sake.  
  
“Jaemin’s really, like… struggling with it,” Renjun whispered. They were currently watching the girl from District 7 sharpen her axe as she sat by a frozen stream. “He’s so scared. We keep telling him that, like – there’s a chance Yuta could win, but he won’t listen to us.”  
  
Sicheng nodded. “Poor Jaemin… if I had to watch you or Ten in the games,” he let out a nervous sigh. “He’s handling it much better than I would.”  
  
“If you ever get reaped, I’ll watch the games every single minute for you,” Renjun whispered.  
  
The 15 year old let out a soft chuckle at that. “Yeah, thanks.”  
  
As the bowl of chips dwindled, despite the small bowl they promised Ten they would save, the cameras were beginning to focus on Yuta and Chaewon. It was funny when the pair of them stood next to each other, seeing as Yuta was 5’8 whilst Chaewon was 5’2. They were a cute pair, yet as the days kept going, Sicheng couldn’t help but worry about where they’d last.  
  
_“Did you like life?” Chaewon squeaked. “Back home, in your district?”  
  
Yuta nodded, keeping his eyes downcast on the snow they were walking in. He was making sure to cover their footsteps by misplacing the snow where they’d just walked. “Yeah. It’s nice.”  
  
_The Capitol were probably going to cut soon. If they kept talking about their districts, information the Capitol desired to keep private from everyone else, then the airtime would be lost. But regardless, the cameras stayed trained on the pair.  
  
_“I imagine Districts Ten and Three are pretty different to each other, huh,” Yuta smirked. “You’re like, a computer geek, and I’m just a cowboy.”  
  
“A cowboy?” Chaewon giggled. “Where’s your hat?”  
  
“Aw man!” Yuta sighed, feigning annoyance – yet out of Chaewon’s peripheral vision, she could tell he was smirking. “Hopefully I can get one in a sponsor,” he grinned.  
  
_Sicheng smiled. Yuta’s wit was always outmatched, even in such a situation like the Hunger Games. He could remember how, whenever Sicheng happened to see him walking through the corridors, the friends that would surround him would always be laughing. If Yuta were to return, would those friends still find him funny? Now that he’s a killer?  
  
_“What did you like about Ten?” Chaewon whispered. It was aware in her voice that they weren’t supposed to be speaking about stuff like this on camera. Either way, the cameras remained trained on them.  
  
“Not so much… what, but… who,” Yuta responded.  
  
“A girl?”  
  
Yuta shook his head. “A guy.”  
  
_ Sicheng’s head turned up, looking at the screen with intrigue.  
  
_“What was his name?”  
  
“Ack – I can’t say that. What if he’s watching?”  
  
Chaewon shrugged. “He should know how you feel. Before…”  
  
Her voice trailed off. Yuta let out a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. A blush was dashed across his face, and not the type caused by the plummeting temperature in the arena. “We’ve never really spoken, though. I spoke to him once.”  
  
“And you still like him?”  
  
Yuta nodded instantly.  
  
“Yeah. His name is… agh,” he laughed it off.  
  
“Say it! Say it!” Chaewon pestered, jumping around Yuta’s side, grabbing onto his forearm in the manner of an annoying younger sister. It wasn’t like she’d have the slightest idea of who this mystery guy even was, anyway.  
  
_There was silence throughout the district – no, through the whole country. A pang of awful fear sprang through Sicheng. He’d been envisioning Yuta as _his_ for so long, that if any other boy were to be ‘claimed’ as his, then… he’d feel extremely jealous. Sure, it was a crush that would never come to life, but Sicheng didn’t want the delusion to end. With a deep breath, he kept his eyes trained on the screen, on Yuta’s lips.  
  
_“His name is Sicheng.”  
  
“That’s a pretty name,” Chaewon whispered.  
  
“Yeah. It suits him.”  
_  
Both Sicheng and Renjun sat in silence as they watched the games. It hadn’t quite settled in for the former, yet the younger of the brothers quickly let out a gasp.  
  
It was though Sicheng’s mind was at a complete blank.  
  
Yuta meant… meant _him_ , right? Not another Sicheng?  
  
“ _Oh my god_!” Renjun shouted, clamping his hands over his mouth. He kept looking between the screen and Sicheng, who had a dazed expression on his face. “He- did you know about this?”  
  
Slowly, Sicheng shook his head. “I…”  
  
The pair were disturbed from their state of shock when the front door swung open. Ten ran into the living room, looking just as shocked as Sicheng was, making eye contact with each other. Quickly, Ten runs over and kneels down, taking Sicheng into a hug from his position on the floor. Renjun looks quizzically on at the situation. Meanwhile, the cameras had changed focus onto the District 1 tributes, who were engaged in a bloody fight on the other side of the arena.  
  
“Did he say he… he _likes me_?” Sicheng whispered, barely audible.  
  
“He likes you,” Ten gasped, equally as unbelieving of the entire situation. “What the _fuck?_ Why didn’t he say anything to you, before the games?”  
  
“Yuta said it himself, we only spoke once. Oh my god, Ten – what if he dies? What if he dies, and he’s just announced how he likes me? This is so fucking stupid, he’s in the Hunger Games… he has more important stuff to worry about. _We_ have more important stuff to worry about,” Sicheng said, his voice quick. The screen kept playing behind him as he jumped up and stormed out the house, emotions wreaking havoc to his nervous system.  
  
Ten and Renjun seemed to follow him out of the house, chasing Sicheng as he ran to the bottom of the dirt path that lead to their house, and running into the fields. Sicheng jumped over one of the wooden fences that separated the cattle from the dwellings, and kept running. Running until his legs were hurting, and his chest was screaming for air.  
  
“S-Sicheng,” Ten was gasping, out of breath. A minute later, Renjun joined his brothers as they sat on a hill, the wooden houses behind them. Sicheng’s eyes were glossy with tears, yet he retained some control over his emotions. He was always the ‘bravest’ of the trio. But, when Ten wraps his arm around him, whispers in his ear that it’s okay to cry, the dams within him break.  
  
20 minutes of Sicheng’s guttural crying came to an end, with Renjun sat at his feet whilst Ten is supporting his shoulders. When Sicheng comes to again, nothing but sniffles and Ten’s damp shirt proving as evidence of his moment of weakness, the pair start to ask questions. It’s healthier that way, to get their problems out into the open.  
  
Renjun was the first one to say something. “Are you… do you like him? Is that why you’re upset?”  
  
Gently, Sicheng nodded.  
  
Ten took over from there. “Sicheng’s always liked him – just like everyone else at school. You know Yuta, Renjun – he’s handsome, athletic – but also really kind, and funny. Everyone’s in love with Yuta.”  
  
“Then, isn’t it a good thing?” Renjun whispered. “That he likes you back, Sicheng?  
  
Sicheng’s words came out laced with poison. “Yes, Renjun, it’s fucking fantastic that the only boy on this planet who likes me is a thousand miles away, locked in an arena where his death is most likely about to happen in a few days. It’s amazing! I wouldn’t change a thing!”  
  
Instantly, Renjun’s face registered hurt. He didn’t fight back, like he usually would – Renjun just turned his eyes downcast, pursing his lips.  
  
“What Sicheng _meant_ to say, Junnie,” Ten said with an edge. “Is that, he really likes Yuta, and it’s hard to see someone you like that much die.”  
  
“But, he might not die,” Renjun wondered. “He’s in the final six. Don’t you think he could win?”  
  
Sicheng sniffled, playing with his finger tips on his lap. “I don’t want to,” he whispered, voice still croaky.  
  
“Why not?” The other brothers said at the same time.  
  
“Because if I’m hopeful, then it won’t come true. Nothing ever does.”  
  
Ten and Renjun sighed. “Whatever happens, we’ll be here for you. Won’t we, Renjun?”  
  
The youngest nodded instantly, patting Sicheng’s knee.  
  
  
**~ ~ ~  
  
  
** It was Day 18 of the Hunger Games. Nothing had happened since 2 days ago, where the District 1 male successfully killed his district partner, leaving just one final career left for Yuta to worry about. There were only 4 tributes left now, but Sicheng still wasn’t hopeful.  
  
The Capitol did not exactly approve of tributes confessing feelings for people back home. Instead, the Capitol liked to present the older tributes as desirable, for more sinister purposes. It wasn’t a secret to anyone that the Capitol would take victors and force them into prostitution or other various risky deals, in order to preserve those that they loved.  
  
When put in those terms, Sicheng was certain that Yuta would be killed off by the game makers. Right now, the commentators had mostly forgotten about Yuta’s confession, and instead were buzzing on about the District 1 boy, who was a fan favourite by far due to his killing list. 6 of the tributes in the games had been killed by him – 3 of them his own ally’s, and 1 of which was his district partner.  
  
It was a rainy day in District 10, yet everyone had the day off. Sicheng and his family were holed up in the living room, reeling from the realisation that Yuta had feelings for their middle child.  
  
Meanwhile, in the arena, it was a beautifully sunny day, yet the air that was fogging up in front of Yuta and Chaewon’s lips was evident of the temperature. Recaps were playing all day over the boring footage of the tributes walking around. The recaps showed key events of the remaining 4 tributes. For the District 1 boy, his recaps were of his charming yet cocky interview, seeing as he was the highest scorer this year with a 10 in his training evaluation. The video then cut to him killing the makeshift alliance of the girl from 5 and the boy from 8, and then a week later into the games where he and his district partner murdered the entire career pack together. After that, they showed Chaewon’s recaps. She and her partner had mostly been walking around the arena the entire games, reuniting sometime on the 2nd day. There wasn’t much to show of Chaewon, apart from the snow beast attack on Day 10, the day where her and Yuta became a team. The next tribute to be showcased was the girl from 7. Sicheng wasn’t aware that she’d had a massive vendetta against the boy from 5 throughout the games, as her 12 year old district partner was murdered by him a few days into the competition. Her storyline was mostly about finding her partner dead, and then hunting down the boy from 5 – killing those who got in her way, such as the girl from 6.  
  
The last of the final 4 survivors to be highlighted was Yuta. His interview was witty and comedic, yet not at a nasty level. They showed him running to the cornucopia, successfully retrieving a backpack despite being attacked by a random male tribute who was long dead by this point. Yuta’s story line was mostly about finding his district partner Haseul, that and his fight to survive, battling against nature throughout the 10 days until the snow beast attack, where he created an alliance with District 3’s Chaewon. The next 8 days showcased Yuta in an elderly brother light – someone you can depend on, someone who’s fiercely protective. Sicheng still found it hard to watch the instance during the feast where Yuta killed the boy from 5, in vengeance for Haseul’s death. The next thing they highlighted was Yuta talking about Sicheng.  
  
Sicheng hadn’t been there the entire time during Yuta’s confession. He watched the events play back.  
  
_“Yeah. It suits him.”  
  
“What do you like about him?”  
  
“Well, we’ve never properly spoken, so I don’t really know him that well. But, when I see him around school, he’s just… always so calm, and beautiful looking. There’s like an aura around him, like he’s an angel, yknow? Like he’s untouchable.”  
  
_ The footage then cuts back to the real live feed. It’s of Yuta and Chaewon, who seem to be preparing a trap, using a lure of some sort to attract animals and get some fresh food. Now in real time, Sicheng watches the pair of them from the couch, Ten sat next to him whilst Renjun is sat at their feet.  
  
_“I don’t know how this trap would work,” Chaewon stutters.  
  
“Trust me, it’ll work. Wait here whilst I go find us some more berries in the meantime, alright? That stream we found is near here,” Yuta smiles. Chaewon gives a slight nod, as Yuta stampers off away from the clearing.  
  
_The camera than pans in onto Chaewon. In her hands is a cluster of dark black berries. The commentator once again reminds the audience that these are the famous hemlock berries, which cause instant death upon ingestion. Maybe Chaewon is going to eat it? Sicheng feels bad, but… he really wants Yuta to win. If Chaewon were going to eat them now, Sicheng would be grateful for a somewhat relaxing death. However, she doesn’t seem to be. Yuta told her to _never_ eat those berries earlier in the day, and Chaewon clearly remembers this.  
  
Instead, Chaewon pours them into Yuta’s water cannister.  
  
“Did she just –“ Ten whispers. Sicheng’s shocked, eyes widening open in realisation at what Chaewon is doing. She’s clearly frightened, and obviously wants to win the games just like any other tribute, but… through trickery? Through _backstabbing_? Yuta has shown nothing but niceness and respect to her throughout the games when he could’ve broken her neck like a chicken. Sicheng feels sick to his stomach. _How dare she?_ He couldn’t comprehend his feelings – the only thing he could understand was Ten’s arm around his shoulder tightening. It was as though he was shell shocked  
  
Yuta returns back to the clearing, smiling at Chaewon. Instead, Chaewon seems to be visibly shaken. When asked what the matter was, Chaewon dismisses it, insisting she had stomach pains. Yuta caringly offers her some of his last remnants of beef jerky, before they peacefully walk away from their trap and head uphill.  
  
The time they spent together for the rest of the hour was incredibly tense – yet only for the viewers. Everyone knew, at this point, that if Yuta took a drink of water, he’d ingest the berries and _die_. It was so dreadful for Sicheng. He just wanted to reach in, scream for Yuta not to drink anything, to kill Chaewon and be done with the backstabber. But Yuta seemed to be his usual cheery self, unknowing that he was teetering with life and death.  
  
The baited breath from the districts was broken when the girl from 7 spotted the pair.  
  
It’s a tense atmosphere, the girl from 7 ducking behind the bushes as though she’s hunting her prey. Yuta is completely oblivious to it, yet when the District 7 tribute accidentally steps on a twig, Chaewon picks up on the fact that they’re being watched. She runs up to Yuta’s side, looking near the girl from 7’s direction.  
  
Over the commentator’s babbling, Sicheng learns that the District 7’s female tribute is named Tzuyu. She has long black hair which is tied up into a pony tail, and has dirt smeared across her face to act as camouflage.  
  
As time passes, Tzuyu gets closer to the pair. Chaewon is still cautious, whilst Yuta is busy focusing on clearing his footprints in the snow.  
  
Suddenly, the girl from 7 attacks. Yuta’s taken by complete surprise, falling down onto the snow covered ground. He crawls backward, quickly regaining his footing. In a swift movement, he takes out his sword which was attached to his belt, and changes his stance so he’s stood protectively in front of Chaewon. Tzuyu has a collection of smaller axes, and a large backpack which she throws to the ground to allow for better agility. The battle starts when she throws an axe at Yuta, who narrowly dodges it. As her arms are raised, Yuta seizes the moment to lurch forward and stab the side of her stomach. She lets out a yell, but doesn’t give any sign of letting up.  
  
After another minute of fighting, Yuta loses grasp on his sword due to Tzuyu’s axe slashing at his hand. A nasty cut arises, bleeding nastily and painting the snow beneath them in a slick crimson. Now, with no option but to use brute force, Yuta charges at her. Chaewon made use of the distraction and ran to a hiding spot behind a tree close at hand.  
  
Physically, Yuta weighs a lot more than Tzuyu, and easily out muscles her. Tzuyu is on the ground, choking as Yuta has her in a head lock. It’s at this point where Sicheng can’t bear to watch him kill someone, and dives his head into Ten’s shoulder once more.  
  
No cannon is heard. After a minute of hiding into Ten, Sicheng raises his sight. Tzuyu has gone incredibly pale, and stopped resisting Yuta’s choke hold. She flops down to the ground with a thud when Yuta releases her. At this point, Chaewon rushes out from her hiding place, Yuta welcoming her into his arms.  
  
_“You’re okay… it’s safe, she’s gone now,” he whispered to Chaewon, placing a hand on the back of her head as she sobbed into Yuta’s jacket.  
  
_There was a sudden realisation made by everyone watching.  
  
The cannon didn’t go off.  
  
It’s too late for Yuta to protect her by this point. The sound of slight movement behind them causes Chaewon’s eyes to widen as Yuta whips around, the axe narrowly missing his head. Too quick for comfort, Yuta slips out a throwing knife he took from the feast, and with uneasy precision, manages to lodge it into Tzuyu’s chest. This time, she properly falls back, eyes rolling into her head.  
  
By the time Yuta turns around, he let outs a scream.  
  
Chaewon is lying down next to him, an axe stuck in her stomach, blood lacing her lip.  
  
_“C-Chaewonnie? Chaewon?” Yuta rushes up next to her, taking her tiny hand into his larger one. “Y-You…”  
  
“Yuta-“ she coughs up blood, which laces her porcelain skin. Her fried blonde hair is splayed across the snow like that of an angelic figure. “Yuta… my tummy…”  
  
He lets out a sob, desperately taking Chaewon’s hands into his own. “Don’t leave, don’t leave, please,” he cries, shaking Chaewon’s tiny hand. The cannon in the background confirms Tzuyu’s death. “Please, Chaewon-“ Yuta breaks down, throwing his head to the ground next to Chaewon’s body. “Don’t go. I’m begging you.”  
  
“Yuta – agh,” Chaewon lets out a whine. “Don’t… don’t drink your water,” she whispers. “And… thank you-”  
  
“Chaewon? Chaewon – No! No!” Yuta cries, shaking her 12 year old body as it goes limp. The second cannon of the afternoon quickly sounds out, leaving the camera to pan out on the entire arena.  
  
_ And then there were 2.  
  
It was as though Sicheng could feel Yuta’s pain inside his own being. He wanted to comfort Yuta, tell him it’d be okay. But… would it? He couldn’t sympathise to Yuta in this moment. His friend, the only friend he had in the arena, had just been murdered. And not only that, but Yuta had another tribute’s blood on his hands – literally and figuratively.  
  
“That was intense,” Renjun whispers.  
  
Sicheng remains silent.  
  
“Now it’s just… just the final two,” Ten says.  
  
  
**~ ~ ~  
  
  
** The entirety of District 10 had gathered in the square the next morning, for the 20th and final day of the 196th Hunger Games. Today, it would all come to an end. A victor would be crowned.  
  
Whilst Sicheng was sleeping this morning, an avalanche in the arena cut off everywhere apart from the direct area around the cornucopia. It was obvious that the game makers were creating the ideal final battle grounds. Yuta and the boy from 1, called Wonho, were the final tributes left, and were within distance of each other for the show down of the games.  
  
Out of Sicheng’s eyes, he could see Jaemin and his parents – Yuta’s family. They were tear stricken, huddled together beneath the screen with a flurry of camera men around them, ready to catch their reactions. As well as them, there were also their support group of friends. Next to Jaemin was Renjun and a couple of their friends – Sicheng didn’t really know their names.  
  
Ten had an iron grip on Sicheng’s hand, as though to bring him back to reality. This next hour would be hard, regardless of the outcome.  
  
The crowd let out a gasp as Yuta and Wonho made eye contact from across the cornucopia plains. They quickly started running towards the golden horn. Wonho was decked out with several weapons, a bow and arrow being one – Yuta was doing well to avoid the arrows fired at him, though. Perhaps Wonho was just a terrible aim. It didn’t matter, though. Yuta arrived at the cornucopia first, and started to scale it’s sides just as he had done 10 days ago during the feast.  
  
Wonho let out a yell from inside the cornucopia, safe from any attack Yuta may try.  
  
_“Come out and fight like a man!” He growled, using a mace to slam against the ceiling of the cornucopia. “Or what? Too much of a pussy?”  
  
The words uttered by Yuta said was bleeped out by the Capitol.  
  
_Some of the people in District 10 let out a series of meagre – if slightly maniacal – chuckles. It was a trait of the district to have a potty mouth, yet the Capitol didn’t approve of such vulgar language. Yet, for some reason, they did approve of such a televised event of murder.  
  
_Wonho left the protection of inside the horn, and ran to its edge. He then backed away, further into the cornucopia plains, so he could see where Yuta was standing on the top. Then, using his bow and arrow, Wonho took aim and fired. Yuta let out a curse as the arrow grazed his bicep, cutting through the shirt and causing blood to emerge. Another arrow went directly into Yuta’s thigh.  
  
_ The citizens of 10 let out yells as their tribute let out a yell, falling off of the cornucopia with a threateningly loud thud.  
  
_Wonho, chuckling to himself, began to run from his place to the other side of the horn. Yuta hadn’t had time to recover from his winded status, and looked on hopelessly as Wonho towered above him.  
  
“Any last words?” he chuckled, as he stamped down on Yuta’s stomach, causing the 17 year old a fresh new wave of pain.  
  
_ What happened next shocked Panem.  
  
_Yuta, who everyone had inexplicably thought to be winded, suddenly gained a massive surge of energy, using his feet to dock Wonho’s legs, causing the District 1 tribute to fall to the ground. He didn’t waste any time saying petty insults or trying to make a catch phrase. Instead, Yuta got on top of Wonho, knife in hand, and pushed down. What Yuta hadn’t been expecting was that Wonho anticipated this, and so started to wrestle with Yuta’s hands from his place on the ground. The pair were grunting at each other as the knife started to move further down in the air, towards Wonho’s neck.  
  
With a final burst of energy, Yuta used all of his strength to overcome Wonho, and successfully brought the knife down into his oesophagus. Yuta holds it there, staring into Wonho’s eyes as the life slowly drifts out of them.  
  
A cannon sounds, followed by trumpets. There’s a slight pause as Yuta holds the knife inside of Wonho’s body, before releasing it with vigour.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the winner of the Hundred and Ninety Sixth Hunger Games, Nakamoto Yuta!”_  
  
  
**~ ~ ~  
  
  
** The District had been in cahoots ever since Yuta won the Hunger Games. It’d been years since someone had won from District 10 – at least thirty years, by this point. For once, District 10 still had electricity after 11pm, why shouldn’t they, for tonight was the closing ceremony. A few days had passed since Yuta won the games, and undoubtedly he’d have to undergo severe prep until he was ready for a meeting with the president during the closing ceremony.  
  
It was mandatory viewing, but the Dong family did so from the comfort of their own home. Sicheng was being fussed by his brothers over the fact that Yuta had survived, and would be coming back home. Ten was even teasing him, asking for permission to be their wedding planner. Yet Sicheng didn’t mind his brothers teasing him, for once – it was welcomed. Sicheng was overcome with excitement for Yuta to come back home to District 10, to see him in the flesh once more. Maybe they’d be able to have a chat, a real chat, over what they’d been feeling for the past few years.  
  
Ten did remind him, though, that Yuta was 17 whilst Sicheng was only 15. It was only a 2 year difference, so in a few years, the gap wouldn’t seem so weird.  
  
“It’s starting!” Renjun called, pointing to the screen.  
  
The national anthem suddenly began to play, followed by the raucous laughs of MC Kim Heechul and the cheering from the Capitol audience. Heechul was decorated in a lavish navy green suit embellished with emeralds, with his navy blue hair decorated in curls. He did several theatrical bows, then after several witty back-and-forths with the audience, began to speak about the games.  
  
_“So! It’s the words on everyone’s lips… are we all excited to meet the victor of the Hundred and Ninety Sixth Hunger Games?” Heechul asked, immediately received with loud and deafening cheers. “I thought so! But first, let’s meet the team behind our super star. Starting with the escort for District Ten, Kim Chung-ha!”  
  
_Everyone in the living room recognized Chung-ha, if not by name. She was the same lady who called out Jo Haseul and Nakamoto Yuta all those weeks ago. As she walked across the stage, she was wearing a blindingly extravagant gown, which was dripping with rose-gold rubies. Her hair was ridiculously long, so much so that she seemed to be using it as some sort of boa. On Chung-ha’s face was one of pure delight – it was her first time being escort for a winner from District 10, despite having the job for as long as Sicheng can remember.  
  
Next to walk the stage was the prep team behind Yuta’s looks prior to the game. They were a small bunch of people, all quite energetic and frantically waving to the crowd. After that, the stylist was announced as a young lady called Jennie. She was beautiful, with long black hair much like Chung-ha, yet she was wearing a stylish combination of a black power-suit with red lining, and thigh high red velvet boots. In her hair were large red spikes, and she gave a wink to the camera.  
  
The penultimate figure to walk the stage was Yuta’s mentor for the games – Do Kyungsoo. Sicheng couldn’t remember his games, seeing as he won years ago, when Sicheng’s parents were still growing up. He was a soft and gentle man, wearing a humble yet formal suit. Kyungsoo was really short as well, in comparison to the other victors which would occasionally be shown on TV. He walked with a limp, and when he gave a polite wave to the audience, Kyungsoo’s body was racked with a cough.  
  
Finally, the guy everyone had been waiting for – the stage opened up, lifting Yuta into the spotlight. He looked much more handsome than he had done in the arena, yet everything about his look seemed manufactured. When Sicheng bumped into him at school, he swooned over his beauty then. Not that Sicheng thought Yuta looked unattractive – quite the opposite, actually. Yet it was clear who the stylists were trying to make Yuta look appealing to. The 17 year old was wearing a red velvet suit with rose-gold rhinestones dotted around, which succeeded in catching the light. His hair was back to its trademark, the same way it’d been when he was walking around school back in District 10.  
  
_“Yuta! Yuta, it’s such a pleasure to see you again,” Heechul smiled, going in for a handshake for the young man.  
  
“Ah, Heechul, the pleasure is mine, trust me,” Yuta smiled back. He was taken to his own seat on the stage, an extravagant, leather seat which sat above the rest of the team, emphasizing Yuta’s prowess as a victor._  
  
It was still so strange to imagine Yuta as a victor. Not just his crush, but… a _victor_ of a Hunger Games. He single handedly showed the District 10 kids that winning wasn’t just for the career tributes, and everyone was filled with a great sense of district pride as they watched Yuta’s closing ceremony.  
  
_“How does it feel, to be crowned the victor of the Hunger Games?” Heechul asked, the crowd suddenly cheering in response.  
  
“It’s… It’s not something I ever anticipated happening. When my name was pulled, I basically thought – well, that’s it, I’m dead now,” the audience gave out an aww as Yuta continued to speak. “But I applied myself, I worked hard, fought hard, and here I am today. So I’m happy to be alive, and I’m happy I did my District proud.”  
  
_Ten and Renjun gave out a cheer, as did several other of their neighbours – as heard through the dirt path they liked to call a street.  
  
_“You certainly did do that, and let me tell you this – us here at the Capitol couldn’t be prouder either. Could we folks?” Heechul’s sentence was immediately followed by cheering, and the occasional hoot. “Aha, yes! Now, I want you sit back and relax, as we go through the highlights of your Hunger Games.”  
  
_ What followed next was the recap of Yuta’s time in the games, with Heechul stopping every now and then to pry in a question. The editors always liked to portray a story, and this year it was clear that the storyline would be that of courage, facing true sorrow but rising above like the glorious image that a victor should be. The recap began with the reaping, Yuta’s shocked face plastered on the screens of District 10. Following that were the interviews, Yuta sat with Heechul all those weeks ago – still as witty as he is today, yet it seems as though the arena has aged him about 5 extra years. Yuta is noticeably thinner than when he was originally interviewed. After that, the bloodbath was recapped, showing Yuta’s struggle with the boy and his inevitable escape.  
  
The next 10 days were rather boring, showing a montage of Yuta walking through the forest and scavenging for food. Heechul called for the footage to stop when the clip was shown of Yuta picking up the poison hemlock berries.  
  
_“What were your thoughts, then? Why didn’t you eat those deadly hemlock berries?” Heechul inquired.  
  
Yuta sighed. “I remember, during our week of training, I spent some time at the berries section – kinda dumb, I know,” he gave out a slight laugh, which caused the audience to laugh along as well. “But when it came to hemlock, I know that the berries weren’t reflective at all. They were completely matte, like the light didn’t even touch it. And those berries weren’t reflective at all. So I just trusted my intuition and threw them away.”  
  
“Very smart and clever move from you,” Heechul noted. “Had you of eaten those, you would of died.”  
  
“Good job I didn’t then,” Yuta whispered, slightly unnerved.. Heechul gave off a laugh, and the clips continued to play.  
  
_ The next recap was everything from the snow beast attack, including Yuta’s encounter with the boy from 3 and his partner, Chaewon. It’s obvious to Sicheng that Yuta isn’t entirely comfortable with discussing Chaewon, yet he knows it’s about to happen. He swallows, and looks downcast when Heechul pauses the video.  
  
_“Ah, District Three’s Chaewon. You were allies most of the time in the arena,” Heechul adds.  
  
“Until she was killed,” Yuta chimes in, rather bitterly.  
  
“Yes, until she was killed. What made you create an alliance with her? It’s obvious that she wouldn’t be of much help physically – you were so much taller than her. She was only twelve years old, as well.”  
  
Yuta cleared his throat, and rubbed his head awkwardly – just like he did on the Friday before the reaping. “She uh, she reminded me of my little brother.”  
  
“Ah, you have a brother?”  
  
“Yes, Heechul, I do,” he grinned. “He’s only thirteen years old right now.”  
  
“And what’s his name?”  
  
“Jaemin. I love him to bits.”  
  
Heechul nodded. “So, you saw Jaemin in Chaewon, correct?”  
  
Yuta hummed in agreement. “She reminded me… she reminded me of home. It was like having a little sister. Chaewonnie really reminded me of my little brother, who I’ve missed so much.”  
  
Heechul gave an aww, followed by the audience, and patted Yuta’s knee in comfort. “Well, now you’ll be able to return home and see him once more,” Heechul smiled, to which Yuta let out a deep breath and gave the most genuine smile he had all night.  
  
_ The next clip showed off the career pack, and how Wonho and his district partner murdered them all on Day 12. Yuta showed disdain for Wonho, grimacing slightly when he watched the pair of them slit their allies throats. Clips were shown of the feast, and the crowd let out savage cheers when Yuta planted his sword deep inside the boy from 5’s chest. The 17 year old remained expressionless when watching the entire scene, yet his eye twitched slightly upon seeing Haseul’s death.  
  
Day 16 was where Heechul stopped the recap once more.  
  
_“Now, Yuta, just between me and you… and every citizen in Panem,” Heechul smirked, eliciting a laugh from the audience. Yuta even smirked slightly. “On this day, you and Chaewon had a meaningful conversation about things back home. In fact, you went so far to mention a boy you liked. Would you care to elaborate?”  
  
_ Sicheng felt the butterflies in his stomach once more. He wasn’t even expecting Heechul to ask such a thing – information about things in the Districts is usually kept out of the recap. Everyone in the living room, Ten, Renjun and Sicheng’s parents, all turned to watch his reaction. Sicheng sat forward off of the couch, eyes focused on Yuta as he sat in his plush leather chair.  
  
_“Ah… I feel like we should respect his privacy,” Yuta whispered. His face was bright red and blushing as Heechul scoffed slightly.  
  
“Nonsense! Tell us, Yuta, what are your plans moving forward?”  
  
“Quite honestly, I only… I only spoke about Sicheng, because I thought I was going to die. He’s such a great guy, and – I’ve liked him for ages, so I just wanted him to know how I truly felt… before I was killed. I never anticipated actually winning, you know?”  
  
“I see,” Heechul nodded. “Now that you’ve won, and now that Sicheng knows how you feel, what’s next for Yuta and his crush back home?”  
  
Yuta gave a cheeky smirk before speaking. “To be honest, Heechul, I’m worried he won’t even like me anymore, if he ever did in the first place. I’ve killed people.”  
  
“Agh! I don’t believe anyone wouldn’t like you for a second,” Heechul winked. Yuta just nervously laughed, clear he’d been taken aback by such a personal question, before the rest of the clips started to play once more._  
  
Sicheng let out a breath. First things first, at least Yuta wasn’t lying about his feelings for any kind of sponsor attention. He seemed genuinely flushed when talking about him, and so Sicheng felt… _special_. He felt all warm inside. It was a nice feeling. Ten whispered about how there was still hope for the pair of them, and Renjun was just over the moon because Jaemin could stop being sad now. After President Kwon Boa had placed the golden crown atop Yuta’s head, the closing ceremony came to an end.  
  
It was all over. The games were done.  
  
A sense of finality washed over Sicheng like a cool and refreshing shower, soaking him in the hopes of new beginnings.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta is back from the games, but it's not plain sailing for Sicheng as his hopes of a potential romance start to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you had a great Christmas and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was a bright day at the end of July. The sun was shining down on District 10 – perfect weather to celebrate Yuta’s return from the Hunger Games. Moods were up all around thanks to his win. Not only did 1 of the families finally not have to hold a funeral for their beloved lost to the games, but the district would receive celebratory packages each month, giving each family fresh food and luxury supplies, such as oranges, baking ingredients to make cakes and rainbows of candies. The first shipment was coming in a few days to mark the start of August, and everyone was so excited – especially those who were too young to remember the last special package, from when Kyungsoo won the games.  
  
Sicheng was walking with Ten through their neighbourhood to the district square, in order to catch Yuta emerging from the train station. They walked through the wooden shacks, kicking dust at each other to pass the time on the 20 minute walk. The closer they got to the centre of District 10, the more developed the buildings became. On the outskirts, where the Dong family lived, they were all wooden – yet in the centre of town, they were all made of red brick. Weeds were poking out of the road, which was hardly ever used by vehicles. Sicheng remembered only ever seeing 1 car in his life, and it belonged to the Mayor, and she never used her car anyway.  
  
“I still don’t approve of you two dating, by the way,” Ten said, out of the blue. Besides a few people, no one else was really around to hear their conversation as they made their way to the square.  
  
“Why?” Sicheng wondered.  
  
“You’re only fifteen, and he’s seventeen. It’s weird.”  
  
Sicheng pursed his lips. “I guess, but… you can’t stop us from being friends.”  
  
“I know, just… you know, when you’re sixteen I’ll be more at peace with it. Then it’ll be less creepy.”  
  
“That’s ages to wait,” Sicheng sighed.  
  
“Well, think about it – Yuta’s going to have to spend these next few months preparing for the victory tour. And that’s going to include photoshoots, further prep with his team, he’ll probably have to get some lessons in etiquette, how to write speeches. Then in December he’ll be off for the victory tour, which will take longer than you think. By the time he gets back, everything will be more normal for him.”  
  
Sicheng pursed his lips. “I never thought about that.”  
  
“He’s gonna be so busy,” Ten whispered. “Imagine coming back from the games, though. Wouldn’t you feel like shit?”  
  
“Uh – I’d be happy, because I’d get to come back to my family and my home,” Sicheng replied.  
  
“Sure, but wouldn’t you also feel really guilty? You realise you’d be a murderer – right?”  
  
The youngest of the pair kept quiet. “What’s your point, Ten?”  
  
“All I’m saying is… Yuta’s not going to be all ‘boyfriendy’. Not only is he two years older than you, but he’s also going to be extremely busy, and most likely suffering with survivors guilt. If you’re disappointed with the way he’s acting, then just cut him some slack, yeah? I don’t want you to see him, arrange to meet up, and instantly be in love. It won’t work like that.”  
  
Sicheng didn’t want to hear it, but he knew it was true. He might be concrete in his knowledge that Yuta likes him, but in no way shape or form was he _really_ ready for anything. They were still at quite the age difference, bare in mind.  
  
The boys were finally at the train station. Quite the crowd had formed, ready to celebrate Yuta’s arrival. However, most people were at work, so the entire district couldn’t attend, even if they wanted to. Of course, not everyone was pleased that Yuta won – some people were extremely adverse to the games and everything they stood for, which was understandable. The district square was decorated with brightly coloured banners and flags, commemorating Yuta’s victory. Yuta was a beacon of pride for the district, a district which was always overlooked.  
  
“I see it! I see the train!” Sicheng gasped, pointing towards the rails from the back of the crowd where the pair were stood. Within a few seconds, the train was floating into the station, purring ever so gently. The crowd began cheering wildly – some people were even crying. Sicheng linked them as Yuta’s family. Even so, Sicheng could see Jaemin in the crowd, closest to the stage. Eventually, the doors slid open, and out he came.  
  
Yuta, in the flesh once more. Standing on the open air train station platform. His face feigned surprise at such a warm reaction, and gave a gentle wave to those who had come to see him. Next to Yuta stood Kyungsoo, who was gently clapping with a proud look decorating his usually expressionless face.  
  
It seemed as though Yuta was searching for his family, his face lighting up as soon as he saw Jaemin. It was a beautiful sight to witness, Jaemin rushing up onto the platform, Yuta picking him up and swinging him around. The pair were whispering to each other, until Yuta’s parents carefully walked up to the stage as well. It was a touching moment to witness, a family reunited against all the odds. As the crowd began to disperse, Yuta and his family descended from the platform. Before they started walking the other way, Sicheng let out a slight gasp.  
  
The pair were looking one another in the eyes. They held sustained eye contact for what seemed like an eternity, yet in reality it was just a few seconds.  
  
Even if it was just 1 second, Sicheng would of still been able to recognize the smile blooming on his face, and the twinkle that lit up his eyes.  
  
It sent electricity through his veins.  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~  
  
  
** December had finally rolled around. Sicheng found himself in class, as usual. His brain was being filled with livestock statistics to memorize for a test next week, but Sicheng wasn’t all that interested. With luck, he’d score high enough on his final exams when he’s 18 and be able to land more of an administrative job rather than a physical job. That’s how jobs were assigned in Panem. Based off of a set of scores at the end of school, that would determine which job you’d be assigned to in the district.  
  
It eliminated any choice, and so naturally, Sicheng wasn’t interested. He loved having freedom, yet when it came to education and work, freedom was always restricted.  
  
And nowadays, Sicheng was more interested in Yuta, even though he hadn’t turned up to any classes since the games in July. There wasn’t really a reason, anymore. Yuta didn’t need to be assigned a job – his job from now on was being a victor, and all the hardships that came with it, such as being a mentor for the games, and making Capitol appearances every now and then.  
  
Sicheng let out a sigh as he thought of Yuta. What was he doing right now? Yuta now lived in the fancy Victor’s Village area of District 10. Only Yuta, Kyungsoo and another victor that Sicheng always forgot the name of lived there. Around 20 houses were originally built, yet only 3 were actually occupied. As far as Sicheng knew, Yuta lived alone – it was customary for families to live in one house and move when they had married, so the rest of Yuta’s relations still lived in the poorer areas of District 10.  
  
Not only that, but Yuta was incredibly rich now. He had a set pension for the rest of his life, and according to students who still had a crush on him, he was sometimes seen at the market, slipping vendors large sums of money to help give them a boost in life.  
  
So overall, life in District 10 was pretty good at this point. Everyone was receiving their monthly packages since August – a treat which was well needed and well received. Sicheng was saving the multicoloured red candies he’d received for his 16th birthday, which were 2 months ago by this point. Funnily enough, it turns out that Yuta turned 18 just a mere two days before.  
  
Birthdays were pretty bitter sweet in Panem. Sure, coming of age was fun and ceremonial, but when it boiled down to it, all that happened was your name was added to the reaping bowl another time. Adding onto that, Sicheng once again claimed his tesserae twice this year. Despite the monthly care packages, they didn’t provide enough to last for a month – not like the supplies of grain and oil that the government gave you. Now, Sicheng has 9 slips of paper in the bowls for the 197th Hunger Games, which was a worrying thought.  
  
The bell rang throughout the school, Sicheng packing up his supplies instantly.  
  
He met up with Renjun and Ten outside the gates of the school as usual, and started heading home. Ten was turning 19 in February, yet still had to attend school until the end of year exams in May. School was nice, in that sense. They put the exams only when you were no longer eligible for the reaping, as though to put less stress on you. Either that, or they wanted to make sure you were still alive to occupy whatever job you were assigned.   
  
It was less paperwork, that way.  
  
“Good days at school?” Ten asked the pair of them. They walked through the streets of their district with eyes focused on their tattered shoes kicking up dust.  
  
“It was okay,” Sicheng shrugged. “Just another day, I guess.”  
  
“Have you still not heard from Yuta?” Renjun wondered.  
  
“No. He doesn’t come to school anymore, and he’s not even in the same year as me.”  
  
“Oh… that sucks. I was talking to Jaemin about it. Yuta’s really busy right now, so maybe he just hasn’t had the chance?”  
  
“Yeah, don’t get too down about it, Sicheng. He’s got the victory tour starting in a few days, so it’d be pretty hard to juggle both that and looking for a boyfriend,” Ten spoke. His voice was barely audible over the din of people walking through the district in the afternoon.  
  
Sicheng let out a gentle sigh. “What if he’s forgotten about me?” At this, both Ten and Renjun let out a laugh. “I’m being serious!”  
  
“Sicheng, there’s no way he’s forgotten about you. He’s still the newest victor, I’m sure his life’s pretty hectic right now. Trust me, things will work out,” Ten said.  
  
“It’s just been like, four months since he won the games.”  
  
Renjun laughed louder this time. “You’re so impatient!”  
  
The trio of brothers just laughed at each other as they walked back home. It was a nice stroll back, taking a short cut through one of the meadows where cattle hadn’t been grazing for years. The sun was bright amongst a baby blue sky, yet the temperature was chilling everyone to the bone. It made Sicheng remember this year’s games, recalling how cold the snow-capped arena must have been to endure. He bet Yuta hates this kind of weather.  
  
The games had been on Sicheng’s mind for a while now, seeing as the Victory Tour would be commencing in a few days, starting in District 12 and going down the districts, ending in the Capitol with a banquet and interview, before finally ending in District 10. Sicheng was unusually excited, if he was being honest with himself. He could indulge in Yuta every day for twelve days, and not have to watch anyone die this time.  
  
But, underneath all of that, Sicheng still yearned for the 17 year old. Maybe he was being impatient, but he’d really appreciate some sort of communication.  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~  
  
  
** Sicheng was sat in the living room by himself on the mid December morning. His parents were currently out tending to their personal cattle where they received milk and dairy from, whilst Ten was nursing a hangover and Renjun was out with friends. Sicheng was dressed in his pyjamas still, with a blanket covering him and a glass of milk.  
  
He was excited to see Yuta’s presence, even if it was completely manufactured.  
  
But not only that, Sicheng wanted to check up on Yuta – make sure he was okay. Ideally, Sicheng would be able to ask him in person, but all he had to rely on were the television broadcasts from the districts.  
  
So far, Yuta had visited Districts 12, 11, 9 and 8. He hadn’t interacted with any of those tributes, and so his speeches were still heartfelt, but lacked any real empathy. Yuta did remember training with the girl from 9, though, so some sympathy could be felt there. But nevertheless, his speeches were mostly the same. Praise the Capitol, offer condolences towards the fallen tributes, express gratitude for their sacrifice.  
  
But today, he was scheduled to visit District 7.  
  
The screen came to life with the national anthem, before fading out to the crowds of the lumber district. Families of the fallen tributes stood beneath large screens which displayed the tribute’s official portraits, which were used throughout the games and were broadcast into the sky upon their death. Yuta walked through the doors of District 7’s Justice Building, and was met with a gentle applause – much unlike the other districts. It was as though they weren’t even trying to hide their disgust.  
  
Beneath Tzuyu’s portrait stood 2 teenage girls, an older boy, and an elderly couple. The elderly couple and one of the girls were sobbing, whilst the other girl and the boy were scowling at Yuta.  
  
Sicheng had almost forgotten the fight between Tzuyu and Yuta, the way Yuta suffocated her, only to later have to stab her to death. But then again, it was Tzuyu who attacked Chaewon and him. Was Tzuyu’s death justified? On one hand, yes. She attacked Yuta with intent to kill. But on the other hand – was any tribute’s death _really_ justified? It was such a disgusting concept, the Hunger Games, but Sicheng couldn’t imagine a world without it. A world where everyone was equal, and 24 children weren’t sent to a death competition every year. A world without districts, poverty, starvation… it physically couldn’t conjure itself within Sicheng’s mind.  
  
Yuta was wearing a humble green suit jacket, with a black sweatshirt and formal trousers. He began his speech with saying praise to the Capitol, but then quickly moved onto Tzuyu.  
  
_“I would like to give an honourable mention of respect to the tributes of District Seven and the sacrifices they made. I was unfamiliar with the male tribute from your district,” Yuta nods his head in remembrance to the 12 year old boy’s image, displayed sorrowfully on the screen behind a young family. “But, I was familiar with Tzuyu. She served as fierce competition, and I want to commend her for the ultimate sacrifice she made in the Hunger Games. My sincerest condolences are offered for Tzuyu’s family, and it is with a heavy heart that I hope you accept them.”  
  
_ Sicheng let out a sigh. It must be a difficult task, to bravely face the families of people you killed in the arena. Sicheng was scared to think of what was running through Yuta’s mind as he came face to face with the mother and father of the 17 year old girl he killed during the 196th Hunger Games.  
  
Yuta’s appearance in District 7 ended at an appropriate time. Thankfully, the crowd gave him more of an applause as he left – even Tzuyu’s family, somewhat, gave a round of applause. They were probably forced to. For dramatic effect, the program began to show a recap of the scene of the Hunger Games where Tzuyu and Yuta had their battle in the woods, whilst Chaewon watched on in fear.  
  
He quickly turned the television off.  
  
That was enough Hunger Games for today.  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~  
  
  
** The most emotional of appearances was to be made today in District 3 – Chaewon’s district. Sicheng was sat on the couch of the living room, ready for the speech in a few minutes time, when the front door swung open. In came Renjun and a few other friends, one of which was none other than Nakamoto Jaemin himself.  
  
“Sicheng,” Renjun smiled from the doorway. His friends all stood behind him, easily looking over his shoulder. They were all 12 or 13 by this point, yet Renjun was already the shortest of the bunch. “I’ve brought my friends over to play with these cards we got in our parcels,” he smiled.  
  
“Okay,” Sicheng nodded. “I’ll be in here.”  
  
Renjun smirked and lead his friends through the room. Except one of his friends, with a head of peculiarly similar light brown hair, slowed down. Sicheng turned, only to see Jaemin watching the screen with him – even though all that was displayed was the Panem flag.  
  
“You okay?” Sicheng whispered, looking over the 13 year old boy who was currently stood in the Dong family’s living room.  
  
“Uh – are you Sicheng?” Jaemin whispered.  
  
Gently, Sicheng nodded.  
  
Jaemin tentatively walked forward. “Can I watch the tour with you, please? It’s uh… my brother,” he whispered. Sicheng gave a soft laugh, as though Jaemin wasn’t practically known by everyone in the district.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Jaemin sat on the floor in front of the screen, whilst Sicheng was lounging on the couch. The older observed Jaemin’s features – the same nose shape, same hair colour, same hazel eyes with the gold flecks. He was cute, just like his brother, yet still retained some of the baby fat that puberty hadn’t gotten rid of yet. Jaemin played with the fabric of his jeans as he waited for the broadcast to start.  
  
“My uh – Yuta, he talked about you, during the games,” Jaemin whispered, still looking away from Sicheng. “He said how he liked you. Did you… did you know that?”  
  
Sicheng hummed in recognition. “Yeah. It took me by surprise.”  
  
“How come?” Jaemin turned his head ever so slightly, so he could actually see who he was talking to.  
  
“Well – Yuta’s two years above me in school. And uh, I… I kinda like him, as well. So it was a shock. But, I didn’t think he’d ever make it out of the games, so I never imagined anything could happen,” Sicheng whispered. It was weird to talk about this with someone that wasn’t Renjun or Ten. “No offence, by the way, for doubting if he’d win.”  
  
“I doubted it too, it’s fine,” Jaemin said, rather bluntly. “But… you like him? For real?”  
  
“Yes. Why, has he sent you over here to ask or something?” Sicheng giggled.  
  
“I was just wondering. He wants to talk to you, at least I think he does. But he’s been struggling recently,” Jaemin whispers. “It’s been hard.”  
  
“I can imagine,” Sicheng nodded.  
  
Suddenly, a shush descended over the room as the anthem began. Jaemin stilled upon hearing it, his eyes trained on District 3. It seemed much gloomier than the other districts, shrouded in darkness, as though the justice building was stored in some kind of large warehouse. Beneath the male tribute’s portrait stood a single man with a scraggly beard. Yet, on the other side, beneath Chaewon’s portrait, stood 3 older teenage boys and an elderly woman. The boys’ ages probably ranged from around 18 through to 25. Sicheng’s heart panged when he looked at them – they must have been so fiercely protective over their sister, yet nothing could have been done to stop the games.  
  
Yuta walked onto the stage of the justice building, and was immediately met with raucous applause. The applause lasted for a total of 3 minutes, Yuta holding a sombre expression throughout. His eyes were gazing over at Chaewon’s portrait with a grave expression. Nonetheless, he started his speech by clearing his throat. Sicheng noticed how his lip was quivering ever so slightly with the first words he was saying, yet the twitching eventually settled down as he continued to speak.  
  
_“My eternal thanks go out to the tributes of District Three,” Yuta said, having to clear his throat once more. “Hyunjae… I never talked to Hyunjae, but from what Chaewon told me of him, I wish I did. He seemed like a wonderful boy, and I respected the way he would enter every situation with a level head.”  
  
Yuta’s eyes turn to Chaewon’s family. “But… But Chaewon,” Yuta sniffled slightly, taking a moment to compose himself. “Chaewon was more than just a friend in the arena. She never failed to make me smile when things were tough, and helped me realise that… that things could turn out okay. I can’t help but feel reminded of Chaewon wherever I go. Sometimes, when I see the butterflies back at home, they remind me of her. The way she seems as though she’s ready to take flight at any second if disturbed. Not only that, but… Chaewon felt like the little sister I never had. She was a wonderful girl, and an absolute pleasure to team up with in the arena,” he let out a gentle sigh. The teenage boys beneath Chaewon’s screen, all with crossed arms and dismal expressions, observed Yuta with cold but sorrowful gazes. “I want the citizens of District Three to know that I don’t hold any grudges against her attempt to poison me. Fear turns people to desperate measures, and neither Chaewon or I can say we didn’t succumb to this. On a final note, I want to thank Chaewon’s family for raising such a fantastic person. I will always be grateful for her sacrifice, and it breaks my heart that I wasn’t able to save her. Thank you, District Three. Thank you for allowing me to meet such wonderful tributes.”  
  
_ The crowd immediately burst into applause, Chaewon’s family clapping the loudest. Yuta had to feign a calm face, yet the tears were brimming in his eyes. Sicheng was amazed at the way Yuta spoke so eloquently. He expected nothing less, of course. The tour in District 3 was still applauding for minutes after Yuta had disappeared from the stage.  
  
Sicheng gently let out a sigh, whilst Jaemin wiped a tear.  
  
“He really meant that stuff,” he whispered to Sicheng. “Yuta really cared about her.”  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~**  
  
  
February arrived faster than Sicheng had anticipated. After the Victory Tour for the 196th Hunger Games had finished, as well as the victory banquet that was held with Yuta and the officials of the District, everything seemed to die down. It was only 5 months until the next reaping, and so preparations were focused more on the 197th games.  
  
Sicheng had been hoping to talk to Yuta ever since the Victory Tour ended, yet it seemed as though the schedule for a newly crowned victor was long, tiring and arduous. There were never any gaps in Yuta’s calendar to allow for Sicheng to find and talk to him. Every day, it was as though a new interview of him was airing for the nation, or more propaganda posters with the 18 year old plastered on the front were on display in show windows.  
  
But even then… how could Sicheng talk to Yuta, supposing his schedule was free? It’s not as though he could just walk into Victor’s village and knock on his door. ‘ _Hey, Yuta, just wanted to talk to you about that time when you were fighting for your life in the Hunger Games and said you liked me. Still interested? Fancy a kiss?_ ’  
  
Every idea was stupid. Sicheng felt absolutely hopeless. All he could think about was his crush on Nakamoto Yuta, yet everywhere he turned was just met with the creeping voice inside of him that was repeating _it just isn’t meant to be_.  
  
That is, until this morning.  
  
Sicheng was making his way to school on his own for once. Ten had the following months off of school in order to allow home studying for his exams in the next few months, whilst Renjun was nursing a sickness. It was weird – usually, his walks to and from school were social events where he’d have a chat with his brothers, so the lack of speaking was somewhat unnerving. As though, without his brothers, Sicheng felt he didn’t belong on the streets of District 10. He was currently making his way through the poorer neighbourhood where the Dong family lived. Small, wooden shacks were dotted on the sides of the dirt road, with the occasional bark of a dog or the cry of a baby would pierce the early morning serenity.  
  
Over Sicheng’s outfit for today, he was wearing a black coat – a splurge of a purchase, but Sicheng had been saving up his allowance for a while. It was helping fight back the biting cold of the February morning. Sicheng’s shoes were covered in dirt from the tracks, but it seemed as though all his belongings were. Dirt just seemed to always settle in this part of the district –  
  
Sicheng stopped in his tracks. Someone stood ahead of him, looking into a shop window. Beneath his fur lined coat, there was the all to familiar flick of light brown hair poking out from the hood. The boy was peering into the window, nose pressed against the glass.  
  
Could it be? Sicheng was frozen in his tracks, watching the boy look through the glass. Was it Yuta?  
  
He turned, making eye contact with Sicheng. The boy was wearing a scarf over his lips, and the fur lined hood was brought up as well. Even from this distance, Sicheng could tell that the figure had hazel eyes with golden flecks around the iris. But the stranger, looking at Sicheng with a piercing gaze, suddenly jolted. He shook his head several times, as though he were trying to shake some sort of hallucination out of existence, and blinked.  
  
With his gloved hand, the boy removed the scarf. The same plump lips were revealed, along side the sharp cut of his jawline.  
  
“Sicheng?” Yuta whispered, his breath fogging up as he spoke.  
  
The younger felt… unprepared. He had been busy telling himself for so long that Yuta was someone unattainable, so when the 18 year old was stood down the street from him, it took him by complete surprise. Of all the places… this is where they finally meet?  
  
“Y-Yuta?” Sicheng called back, staying in his place. Yuta took tentative steps in his direction, before they turned into confident strides, as though something clicked in his mind. It was as though Yuta had been treating Sicheng like a savage animal, yet only just realised he was actually who he looked like. _Weird_.  
  
“Hey,” Yuta said. They were now stood face to face, with Yuta pulling his hood down, the static from the fabric of the coat causing Yuta’s soft brown hair to stand on edge. He went to speak, but then closed his lips. Yuta then tried to form words, but nothing came out – instead, he cleared his throat, and tried again. “How are you?” he asked, very casually. As though he wasn’t a victor of the Hunger Games, and was just a normal person all over again. Yuta’s voice had a soft filter over it, as though he was scared any raise in tone would result in Sicheng running off.  
  
“I’m good,” Sicheng smiled. He had to keep a control over his emotions – it was taking every fibre of his being to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Yuta, just to make sure he was real and not a figment of his imagination. “And, uh – congratulations! On winning.”  
  
Yuta let out a slight laugh. “Yeah. Thanks for the luck in the reaping, by the way. Turned out great,” he smirked.  
  
Sicheng couldn’t help but let out a quiet giggle to himself. “Sorry about that.”  
  
“Guess it all worked out for the best, though,” Yuta shrugged. Sicheng just nodded, looking down to his feet to avoid Yuta’s piercing gaze. “Uh, I just wanted to say that, I’ve been meaning to like… talk to you.”  
  
“You have?” Sicheng whispered.  
  
Instantly, Yuta nodded. “But… I’ve had a really busy time, after… after everything,” the older pursed his lips. “Are you up to anything today?”  
  
The younger nodded. “I have school.”  
  
“Oh yeah, right,” Yuta laughed slightly.  
  
“But, Yuta,” Sicheng whispered.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
He had to get this off his chest. It’d been bugging him the entire time, and Sicheng wanted – no, _needed_ , some clarification.  
  
“Did you mean it? What you said about me?” Sicheng said, voice barely audible. He braced for impact, expecting the worse. It was one of Sicheng’s worse traits.  
  
“Yes,” Yuta suddenly took Sicheng’s hands into his own. The younger let out a slight gasp as his fingers felt the soft fabric of his gloves. Yuta intertwined their fingers, the younger turning his eyes from their hands and into Yuta’s gaze. “Sicheng, I meant everything. I still mean it.”  
  
The younger felt himself feel breathless. He tried to speak, yet no words came out. Yuta gave a slight chuckle as they stood in the middle of the dirt track, the pair of them still holding hands. The 18 year old’s fingers were gently rubbing Sicheng’s bare fingers. “I like you too, Yuta. I liked you before you were reaped,” he whispered, turning his eyes away as a blush crept across his cheeks.  
  
Yuta gave off a genuine smile – not the same, charming and witty smile he gave to Kim Heechul on television, but a warm smile, a smile that Sicheng wanted to photograph so he could keep it in his memory forever.  
  
“Fuck, your hands must be freezing,” Yuta whispered under his breath. He quickly let Sicheng’s hands go as he slipped off his gloves. “Put these on.”  
  
“But – they’re your gloves,” Sicheng refuted.  
  
“I can survive the cold, believe it or not,” he gives a cheeky grin. Sicheng lets out a slight laugh, slipping the gloves on.  
  
There was a warm silence between them. The boys’ meeting had been long overdue, and so both of them seemed content to just bask in the presence of the other. Sicheng was used to seeing Yuta on the television more than in real life. It’s a shame the cameras can’t quite capture Yuta’s true beauty. He had a beautiful face, and the widest possible smile that felt like you were the most important person in the world when you’re on the receiving end of it. Sicheng noted that, since the reaping, his figure had filled out, with his shoulders seeming to be more broader than before.  
  
An uneasy feeling filled Sicheng when he looked at Yuta’s arms beneath the coat, and was reminded of how he put Tzuyu in a choke hold during the Hunger Games.  
  
Dispelling that thought, Sicheng was the first to speak again. “When can I see you again?” he wondered. No _way_ was he going to allow the pair to just hope they’d randomly meet each other in the street again.  
  
Yuta smiled. “I just have to go to the Capitol this week to have a routine photoshoot of the victors, but after that, I’m done. No more schedules which rip me away for weeks at a time, I can just… live my life,” he let out a sigh. “I know somewhere private where we can talk. If you’d like, I can take you there in two weeks time?”  
  
“Okay,” Sicheng said, almost too quickly. “That – that’d be nice,” he smiled.  
  
“It’s a date,” Yuta smirked. “I’m gonna head back now, but, have a really good day Sicheng.”  
  
“You too,” the younger smiled.  
  
And just like that, they parted once more. By the time Sicheng had turned a corner, back on his route to school, he had to crouch down and contain the squeal of delight he’d been holding back.  
  
It was real. Yuta’s feelings for him were real.  
  
And they were going on a _date_.  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~  
  
  
** Ten was busy in front of Sicheng, brushing his blonde hair for him. The older brother’s instincts had kicked in after Sicheng told him the story of meeting Yuta – Ten was happy for him, yet also wary. If Sicheng was ever hurt, then Ten didn’t care how many Hunger Games the guy had won, he’d hunt him down if he hurt his brother. The 19 year old, who’d celebrated his birthday a few weeks ago in the month of February, was telling Sicheng about some good things to talk about on his date.  
  
“I mean, I’ve only ever been on a few dates,” Ten wondered. “And none of them really turned into anything, so I can’t give any advice. But, if he could fall for you before going into the games, then honestly? Just be yourself,” Ten smiled. “That’s clearly who he likes.”  
  
Sicheng nodded. “I mean… I guess,” he said ever so softly in response. “But what if he has a proper conversation with me and realises that I’m just some inexperienced kid?”  
  
Ten let out a laugh. “Honestly, I don’t think you can scare him away. He’s probably worried about him scaring _you_ away.”  
  
“What? Why’d he think that?”  
  
“Yuta’s _killed_ people, Sicheng,” he said with a stern tone. Ten stopped brushing Sicheng’s hair, and looked at his eyes in the mirror. “You understand that, right? Yuta has ended more than just one person’s life.”  
  
Sicheng pursed his lips. “But – but he had no choice,” he quickly whispers.  
  
“That’s not what I mean,” Ten said, resuming his work on Sicheng’s head. “No one wants to be put in that position. Just understand that he has a reason to be worried. Not everyone can fall in love with victors, after all. We’ve seen them at their worst, on national television nonetheless, and that’s enough to ward people away.”  
  
“But, I’m not frightened,” the 16 year old said. “Anything but.”  
  
Ten gave him a soft smile. “Then I hope everything goes well.”  
  
The older brother couldn’t help it – his heckles seemed to be raised whenever an issue concerning one of his siblings was brought up. Ten had grown up fiercely protective over the pair of them. Sicheng still remembers the horror on Ten’s face when he informed him that he’d taken his tesserae out. Regardless, Sicheng changed into one of his nicer shirts and a pair of jeans, Ten walking him through the district and towards Victor’s Village. The date was set to take place at 7:30pm (a detail which Jaemin had to tell Sicheng in school, seeing as Yuta forgot to when they first saw each other). Walking to the village, Sicheng could feel the butterflies in his stomach, and his palms growing sweatier.  
  
The pair finally reached the golden gates that separated the beautiful houses from the rest of the district, as though it were a whole other world. Once Yuta was in sight, sitting alone by a fountain in the centre of Victor’s Village just visible from the outside, Ten gave him a hug goodbye and wished him luck. Nervously, Sicheng thanked him, and started walking towards Yuta.  
  
It was kind of frustrating that Ten waited until Yuta and Sicheng finally met up, yet he couldn’t help being the protective older brother.  
  
“Hey!” Yuta smiled.  
  
“Hi,” Sicheng replied, giving a slight wave. He inwardly cursed at himself for being so awkward. Why would he wave when they were already right next to each other? Thankfully, Yuta just gave off a slight chuckle.  
  
“Is that your brother?” Yuta whispered, looking over Sicheng’s shoulder to Ten, who was stood by the gates to Victor’s Village. Once Sicheng gave him a slight nod, a smirk appeared on Yuta’s lips. “Is he gonna be with us all night?”  
  
“I hope not,” Sicheng whispered, laughing slightly. The younger turned around so he was facing Ten, delivering a death glare that quickly sent the older brother scuttling away.  
  
A brief pause fell down onto the pair of boys, both of them smiling to the ground. Yuta, being the more confident of the two, spoke first. “Thanks for coming to meet me, Sicheng. How have you been, anyway?”  
  
Yuta and Sicheng walked out of the Victor’s Village, back into the district, engaging in light small talk. The younger of the pair had no idea where the victor was leading him, but it didn’t matter. As long as they were together, that’s what was important, Sicheng thought to himself. Yuta seemed to emanate an aura of security – when Sicheng was walking by his side, he felt protected, like nothing bad could happen. Like Yuta’s presence was a shiny bubble that caught Sicheng and blocked the horrible outside world away, even if it was just for the time being. It wasn’t long before the pair had reached the market square, where the annual reapings took place each year. Yuta held open a rustic door to a quaint little coffee shop on the corner. The aroma from within warmed Sicheng’s face which had been chilled by the cold March night, causing a bright smile to appear on his lips. Within the café were a few wooden tables, all of which were empty. There was a counter with several pastries on show within glass jars, an elderly woman stood behind the aforementioned counter with a coffee mug in one hand and a wash cloth in the other. She gave a polite smile to both of the boys as they walked in, Yuta pulling out the chair for Sicheng and then sitting down himself afterwards.  
  
“What would you like to drink?”  
  
Sicheng stuttered slightly. “I, uh – I can’t afford anything,” he whispered. There was a reason this café seemed so alien to him: ordinary district citizens can’t spare any money for luxuries such as coffee.  
  
Yuta gave a genuine smile, his eyes showing pure affection. “Sicheng, I have more money than I could ever need. I can pay.”  
  
“But you don’t have to do that, I feel bad,” the 16 year old whispered.  
  
The victor playfully rolled his eyes. “Well, when you win a Hunger Games, you can treat me to a coffee then,” he grinned. Despite the somewhat ominous reminder of the games, Sicheng let out a pleasant chuckle. “So, what can I get you?”  
  
Sicheng wondered for a second. “A hot chocolate might be nice, if it’s not too much,” he said delicately.  
  
Yuta let out another chuckle, getting up from the table and over to the counter. After he ordered a hot chocolate and then a black coffee for himself, he left a sizeable amount of coins on the counter, to which the elderly woman prepared the drinks and handed them to Yuta in mismatching mugs. In no time, Yuta and Sicheng were sat opposite each other in the café, their drinks steaming the air before them. Sicheng brought the mug to his lips, the sweet liquid dancing on his taste buds. What a delicacy, a _luxury_ , Sicheng thought to himself. If he could relive the taste of this amazing drink he would. The bewilderment at such a nice refreshment was clear in Sicheng’s eyes, as judged by the smile on Yuta’s face as he watched the younger of the couple sip his drink.  
  
“So, how have you been? This is like, the first time we’ve ever actually talked,” Yuta spoke softly. Sicheng couldn’t exactly tell but – was the young victor _nervous_ to talk to him?  
  
The blonde boy gave a sweet smile as he put his mug down. He only just noticed his foot was tapping nervously on the wooden flooring of the café. “Yeah! I’m good. It’s been an… interesting couple of months, that’s for sure.”  
  
“You’re telling me,” Yuta laughed slightly. Sicheng politely smiled, before taking another sip of his hot chocolate. “Listen, I just – I want to apologise,” Yuta cleared his throat. “I know that us meeting has been… _long overdue_ ,” he sighed. “And for that I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to leave you hanging for so long, and I should have tried to contact you earlier.”  
  
Sicheng put his mug on the table. “Gosh, Yuta, you really don’t have to apologise. I simply can’t imagine what you’ve been going through the past few months, so… I get it. In no way did I expect you to get off the train and instantly like – throw pebbles at my bedroom window, or something,” the pair giggled together. “Don’t feel bad,” Sicheng reassured.  
  
“Still,” Yuta sighed. “I feel guilty over how it all… _happened_. In the arena it was… it was different. Like a completely different reality. I had to live in the moment. So when I was watching that recap, and I saw myself say your _name_ ,” Yuta gasped slightly. “I was so taken aback, that I let myself say something like that with no thought as to how it would affect you, back home. All I knew, in the moment, was that I had to tell you. I couldn’t just _die_ without letting you knowing how I felt. But that was selfish of me, Sicheng. I’m sorry.”  
  
“It wasn’t selfish,” Sicheng whispered. Yuta was looking down onto his lap, like a scolded child that had just been caught doing something naughty. “It was just… surprising,” Sicheng smiled.  
  
“Surprising?”  
  
Sicheng nodded. “Yeah. I had no idea you’d ever like me back!”  
  
Yuta, as he was reaching for his mug, paused. As though he was frozen in time. “Wait – you liked me? Before all of this?”  
  
It was the younger’s turn to feel somewhat dumbfounded. He’d forgotten that everyone around him knew how much he liked Yuta… _apart_ from Yuta himself.  
  
The 16 year old nodded. “Y-Yeah,” he whispered. Suddenly, Sicheng’s cheeks flushed red as he turned down to his hot chocolate. _Fuck!_ Is Yuta going to get creeped out, that Sicheng had a crush on him all through school? What if Yuta decides this is all a big mistake, he leaves the date and cuts off contact with him right now? Sicheng felt as though he’d overstepped a boundary. Watching Yuta in the games, sure, he’d gained a preconceived notion of the 18 year old. But actually _talking_ to Yuta, _sitting_ with Yuta… it was completely different. Sicheng didn’t know this boy! He’d just been, somewhat obsessively, watching him for the past half a year.  
  
Yuta let out a relieved chuckle. “I can’t believe it. You – you really like me?”  
  
“Yes,” Sicheng whispered, still deeply embarrassed. “I have done for ages. All through school.”  
  
The victor couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “I can’t believe it,” he smiled. “I thought you’d… you’d hate me.”  
  
It was Sicheng’s turn to laugh. “What? How – why would I hate you?”  
  
Yuta turned up to meet the other’s eyes. “I mean, after what happened in the games…” the victor shuddered slightly, inner demons flashing behind his eyes. In a heartbeat they were gone, the usual warmth resonating towards Sicheng once more. “It’s just – ah! You like me,” he chuckled.  
  
Sicheng smiled sweetly towards Yuta. “If it makes you feel better, I had no idea you liked me in the first place either.”  
  
“How did you react?” Yuta smiled. “When you found out I confessed. I’ve been wondering about it for months,” he chuckled slightly.  
  
“Well,” Sicheng recalled. “I was watching the games with my brothers. I’d always watch the games every day… for you,” Sicheng whispered slightly. A cozy, genuine smile escaped onto Yuta’s lips. Sicheng continued to speak. “You said _Sicheng_ and… I don’t know. It was such a blur and in the moment, I ran outside into the fields crying. My brothers caught up to me and honestly, I don’t remember what I said. It was all just so surreal.”  
  
“I made you cry?” Yuta whispered.  
  
“It was a happy and sad cry,” Sicheng admitted. “Happy because, on the one hand, the boy I had a crush on liked me back! But… it was sad because, I didn’t know if you’d even make it back home anyway.”  
  
Yuta gave a slight breath of relief. “Well, good thing I did,” he smiled.  
  
Sicheng gave another smile as he lifted the hot chocolate to his lips.  
  
“I’m glad that I said it, then,” Yuta whispers. “I’d been regretting confessing my feelings for you in the games for ages now but… I guess it was for the best,” he smiles. Yuta takes a brief sip of his coffee before setting it back down again. “I really do like you, Sicheng. I have done for ages. You’re honestly the most gorgeous boy I’ve ever met.”  
  
This elicited a blush to emerge on the younger’s cheeks. “I doubt that,” he whispered, chuckling ever so gently. “You always had so many boys and girls alike trailing after you.”  
  
“None of them could ever come close to you,” Yuta smirked.  
  
“Stop,” Sicheng laughed slightly.  
  
“It’s true. Hand on heart.”  
  
Sicheng shook his head. “I’m a nobody.”  
  
“Not true,” Yuta smiled. “You have this aura around you. It’s like you’re untouchable. You weren’t like those friends I had in school. It was all so… _fake_ , so desperate. You just got on with your own thing.”  
  
“Mostly because I have no friends,” Sicheng laughs.  
  
“Oh, so we’re not friends?” Yuta grins.  
  
Sicheng returns his own smirk. “Well, friends usually know each better than we do,” he teased. Yuta let out a cheeky smile – he hadn’t expected tonight to go this well at all.  
  
“What’s your favourite colour, then?” Yuta asked.  
  
The younger thought to himself. “I like pastel blue. Like the sky of a winter morning. What about you?”  
  
Yuta smiled. “Yellow. Vibrant yellow, like… the sunflowers that grew near school.”  
  
“I love sunflowers. I walk past them every day after class,” Sicheng smiles.  
  
The rest of the evening passed by quickly. All the pair did were tell each other about silly tidbits of information, such as the fact that Sicheng _really_ enjoyed the porridge from tesserae oats, despite the rest of his family (and the district, for that matter) hating them. One of the highlights of the night was when Yuta told the 16 year old about how clumsy he was in everyday life, recalling a time where Yuta tripped over some shoes at home and fell onto the dining room table, covering himself in their glasses of tap water. Sicheng didn’t even realise it was well past 11pm until Yuta told him, thanks to the latter’s fancy new watch. Their walk back through the District was through the back streets, using the shadows as cover – making sure no peacekeepers saw the fact that they were breaking the curfew law. Yuta and Sicheng gave each other a hug, promising to speak to each other again in the next few weeks, when both of them were free.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Ten was _not_ looking very happy when Sicheng crept into their bedroom. Regardless, Sicheng didn’t care. His older brother’s disapproving looks couldn’t kill the butterflies flying happily in his stomach.  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~  
  
  
** The bell ringing loudly in Sicheng’s ears dragged him back from the daydreams he was drifting through. School ending always brought him joy, but today was different – the ending bell practically made Sicheng _ecstatic_. He let out a grin to himself as he packed away his tattered textbook in his rucksack, joining the crowds of people that were leaving the classroom. It was a Friday, so the flocks of students that were making their way through the school were jovial, looking forward to the prospect of no school for a few days. Sicheng included, naturally, but the oncoming weekend was not the reason behind his wide smile.  
  
This afternoon was the time set for Yuta and Sicheng’s next date. The younger was practically giddy to see the victor once more, yet each step taken towards the exit of the school allowed his nerves to grow more powerful. By the time the warm April air hit him, he was shaking slightly, both from anticipation and anxiety. Sicheng departed from the droves heading deeper into the district, and instead walked towards the cattle fields that ran near the school.  
  
That’s when their eyes met.  
  
Yuta was leaning nonchalantly on the wooden fence when they saw each other, the victor quickly standing upright and walking towards Sicheng. He was wearing a thick brown jacket with white fur on the collar, and dark jeans with boots. Sicheng was just wearing a t-shirt and an airy jacket with his usual pair of jeans. The April air was somewhat warm, so seeing Yuta in such a winter outfit came as a surprise.  
  
“Hey,” Yuta smiled, walking towards Sicheng. The older had his hands hidden behind his back. “I got these for you.”  
  
Before Sicheng could even speak, the victor had presented him with a bundle of white and light blue flowers out from behind his back. The younger let out a gasp, followed by a warm smile, before taking them into his own hands. “Oh, Yuta – you didn’t have to do that,” Sicheng laughed slightly as he took the flowers up to his nose. “Gosh, they smell wonderful.”  
  
“I just saw them and thought of you,” Yuta smiled. Despite the fact that he was much more ‘built’ than Sicheng, the older of the pair resembled a puppy dog that had just brought its owner a stick.  
  
Sicheng gave him a smile as he smelled the flowers once more. “Thank you so much.”  
  
The pair began to walk by the cattle fields, away from the school and towards the outskirts of the district. It was a warm day, so Sicheng discarded his jacket and wrapped it around his waist. He looked over to Yuta, who didn’t seem phased by the weather at all, despite wearing a thick jacket.  
  
“Aren’t you warm?” Sicheng asked, the victor turning to look at him as they walked alongside the wooden fence.  
  
Yuta shook his head. “Not really,” he said, very matter of factly. “When I was in the arena it was so cold that my body has forgotten what it’s like to be warm,” he chuckled slightly. “The doctors said it would take a year and a bit before my nerves would ‘thaw’, as it were.”  
  
Sicheng’s mouth was open in shock. “That’s _insane_ , they really did that to you?”  
  
“Yep. It sucks,” Yuta sighs. “It’s not like I’m constantly freezing,” he laughed somewhat. “I just get really cold sometimes.”  
  
“Would you like my jacket?” Sicheng smiled.  
  
The victor couldn’t help but start to laugh. “No, Sicheng, that’s okay,” he smiled. “Isn’t that my job? To give you my jacket when _you’re_ cold?”  
  
“Not necessarily,” Sicheng smiled.  
  
The pair had reached the outskirts of town. Before them were rolling fields of green, with complexes of factories dotted around in the distance. The wooden fence ran alongside a dirt road, with a field of cattle on one side and small wooden huts on the other. It was quiet for this time of day, with only a few kids sitting outside their houses to disturb the pair. Yuta and Sicheng enjoyed each other’s company as they walked beside each other.  
  
“Did you have a good day at school?” Yuta smiles.  
  
Sicheng scoffs to himself. “It’s over, at least. School’s really boring.”  
  
“Yeah… that was a weird question. School fucking sucked,” Yuta laughed.  
  
“It’s so dull. But at least it’s something to do. I hardly have anything to do on the weekend,” Sicheng said.  
  
Yuta nodded. “Yeah, not being in school, not having a job – not _needing_ a job,” Yuta corrected himself. “It does get pretty boring to be honest. There’s not much to do in District Ten,” he smiled.  
  
Sicheng was looking down to his flowers as the pair continued to walk. “What did you and your friends get up to, after school?”  
  
The victor smiled to himself. “We’d usually just walk around the district. Go to someone’s house, sit in the fields with the cattle. Sometimes,” Yuta chuckled slightly. “Sometimes we’d all be together in a field with a bull. You know how bulls are, they tend to not mind us really, but what we’d do is we’d sneak this red bandana into someone’s back pocket or something,” Yuta was properly laughing now, Sicheng smiling alongside him. “We’d call it ‘ _bull running_ ’. Whoever gets the bandana has to outrun the bull before it can catch them. It was so funny when they didn’t realise the bull was running at them,” Yuta laughed.  
  
“Gosh – Isn’t that dangerous?” Sicheng whispered, smiling regardless.  
  
“Yeah, but that’s what made it fun,” Yuta grinned. “Once I had the bandana, and I kid you not I turned around and the bull was, what… like _this_ close to me? All my friends were just dying with laughter whilst I was dodging this insane bull,” Yuta smiled to himself.  
  
Sicheng smiled. It was nice to hear about Yuta’s life before the games. Seeing Yuta’s smile was so lovely to see, it sent butterflies flying into his stomach all over again. “You should meet up with all your friends and do it again!” Sicheng smiled, looking over to Yuta’s smiling face.  
  
Yuta’s smile slowly disappeared, clearing his throat slightly.  
  
“I, uh… I haven’t actually seen my friends since before the games,” the victor whispered.  
  
“ _Oh_ ,” Sicheng whispered. Instantly, he felt guilty. “S-Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”  
  
Yuta sent Sicheng a sympathetic smile. “It’s not your fault. Just… everything’s different. My friends are too scared to talk to me, nowadays.”  
  
It was as though a dark cloud had shrouded the pair of them. Sicheng couldn’t help but feel responsible, inwardly cursing at himself for ruining Yuta’s mood. The pair walked for a minute or so in silence, listening to the din of the district and the moos of cattle.  
  
“I’m not too scared to talk to you,” Sicheng whispered. “And… and we’re friends,” he smiled.  
  
Yuta chuckled slightly. He stopped in his tracks, Sicheng walking slightly forward before turning to Yuta. “We are friends, Sicheng,” the eldest of the pair smiled.  
  
Eventually, the pair had made it to the market square, which was reasonably busy. The rest of the afternoon included an amicable talk over a fresh loaf of bread and some cheese and butter, the pair losing track of time as they engaged in conversation with each other.  
 **  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
** Sicheng was sat by himself on the couch. It was very rare that the 16 year old had the house to himself, but this Saturday afternoon, none of his family were to be found. Ten was meeting up with a ‘friend’, which both Sicheng and Renjun were sure that meant he was going on a date. Renjun was out in the district with his friends, whilst their parents were taking up some extra shifts at work. There had recently been a craze for leather outfits in the Capitol, a fad which will surely be over with in a few months if the superficiality of the Capitol’s citizens was to be believed. Regardless, it meant extra shifts at the district’s leather processing factories were in abundance.  
  
For Sicheng though, he had plans. Him and Yuta had decided to meet up this afternoon, just to hang out. The 16 year old was ecstatic to see the young victor again – they had so much fun together. Yuta was going to get to Sicheng’s house for around 5pm, so by looking at the clock, the blonde boy knew he had a couple of minutes before Yuta was expected. Sicheng rushed to his house’s bathroom, just to check over his appearance. He was wearing a nice navy blue top, one which accented his light grey eyes. Sicheng’s blonde hair was nicely brushed and washed. He was attempting to make an effort for Yuta, but unfortunately it was pretty hard with little money. From the bathroom, Sicheng could hear a knock on the door, to which his heart dropped.  
  
He was here!  
  
Sicheng ran out of the bathroom, racing down the hallway and into the living room area. He had to stop himself from sliding into the front door. Before reaching for the handle, Sicheng took a deep breath, before opening the door. Stood outside was Yuta, a brilliant smile painted across his face. He was dressed in a woolly black fleece with blue jeans. Seen on his wrist was an, assumedly, expensive silver watch.  
  
“Good afternoon,” Yuta smiled. “How have you been?”  
  
Sicheng sent him a smile back. “I’ve been good thanks,” he said as he stepped out of the house, closing and locking the door. “How about you?”  
  
Yuta nodded. “Yeah, not much has happened,” the pair had began to walk down the street. The May sun was in their eyes at this hour, but it was alright – Sicheng knew this street like the back of his hand. “I had some sessions with both of the other victors, on how to mentor tributes,” Yuta said.  
  
_Ah_. The upcoming Hunger Games. Sicheng let out a heavy sigh. He’d been trying to block it out of his memory until it physically couldn’t be avoided. As Yuta was a new victor, he’d be whisked back to the Capitol with the 197th Hunger Games in order to act as a new mentor for whichever poor tributes are reaped in July. The thought of Yuta returning to the Capitol brought a fresh wave of dread for Sicheng. Rumours of new victors and what awful things they’re forced to do to survive in the capitol spread like wildfire through the districts. Sicheng hoped wished and prayed that Yuta would come back in one piece.  
  
“It’s not like they could teach me much, to be honest,” Yuta laughed slightly. “They’ve not been the most successful in mentoring tributes, clearly,” he grinned. “Apart from me, of course,” he joked.  
  
Sicheng laughed along with him. It wasn’t long until the boys had reached the market square, which had several stalls and banners up for May. Sicheng dreaded for the time where this jovial setting would be ripped apart by the seams and replaced with flags of Panem, cameras and the terrifying bowls full of tribute names. Yuta lead Sicheng back into the first café they had gone into back in February, taking a seat amongst the empty tables. The windows were cracked open, allowing the warm evening air to creep into the rustic establishment.  
  
“So, you definitely have to go back to the Capitol?” Sicheng wondered. “Can’t the other victors do it?”  
  
Yuta shook his head. “No, it’s always the two most recent victors,” he sighed.  
  
Sicheng nodded. “It’ll be fine,” he whispered.  
  
The elder could sense Sicheng’s apprehension over leaving for the Capitol. “It _will_ be fine,” Yuta smiled. “I’m not going there to die this time,” Yuta laughed slightly. “I’ll definitely come back, for sure.”  
  
The 16 year old laughed. “That’s true,” he smiled. “Where will you stay? What do victors even get up to?” Sicheng wondered aloud.  
  
Yuta shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Not really sure. Kyungsoo, the other victor, says that we spend a lot of time at this headquarters where we oversee tributes, handle sponsors. If our tribute dies, then… I’m not sure. We might get to return home early, or be held for public appearances, interviews. I’ll try get back as soon as possible,” Yuta’s tone ushered to a whisper. “I don’t really _like_ being there.”  
  
“I don’t blame you,” Sicheng giggled slightly. “I’ll miss you, whilst your gone.”  
  
A smile crept onto Yuta’s lips. He looked at Sicheng with a look of affection. “I’ll miss you too, Sicheng. Won’t be long till I’m back,” he smiled.  
  
Yuta put his hand over the table, resting it onto Sicheng’s. The younger gasped at the sign of affection. Sicheng’s cheeks immediately erupted into a blush, his eyes not knowing where to look. They looked at the table, where Yuta’s hand was encompassing Sicheng’s. He looked at Yuta’s hand, the two silver bands that were around his thumb and fourth finger, the scar on the back of his hand, the bitten nails that were probably a nervous habit gained from night terrors that plagued him after the games. Oddly enough, Yuta was cold to the touch. Sicheng remembered that the victor had trouble feeling warm. It wasn’t uncomfortable, Yuta’s temperature – in fact, it was quite the opposite. Like a chill breeze on a hot summer’s day. Yuta’s thumb rubbed against Sicheng’s hand ever so gently, yet it had a wild impact on the younger’s nervous system. He couldn’t stop blushing, embarrassed with even the slightest of contact. Yuta could tell, smirking slightly as he took his hand away.  
  
“That’s true. It’ll just be a month,” Sicheng nodded. He still couldn’t look Yuta in the eyes, despite the pair only slightly touching hands. “Then we can keep hanging out together. If – if that’s what you want,”  
  
Yuta chuckled to himself. “Sicheng, of course I want to keep hanging out with you. When I’m with you… it’s like I can forget about everything,” he whispered. It was odd for the younger to see Yuta take such a quiet tone. “I didn’t think I’d ever be able to do that. When we go out together, those few hours are the highlight of my month.”  
  
Sicheng could feel himself tearing up slightly. He had no idea he had this effect on Yuta. “You make me feel the same,” he nodded. Sicheng dispelled the potential tears by laughing instead, smiling brightly at Yuta. “When can we meet up again? After you visit the Capitol?”  
  
“As soon as possible,” Yuta nods. “I’m not sure when I’ll get back, but I’ll come find you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Yuta nodded. “Definitely.”  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~  
**  
  
July, and along with it the reaping, had come far too quickly for Sicheng’s liking. Renjun was shaking as Sicheng tucked his shirt for him. The 13 year old had been awake all night, shaking with fear over the chances of being reaped for the 197th Hunger Games today. Despite Sicheng’s constant shushes, Renjun wasn’t happy whatsoever – he was convinced that this year was his last. No way would the Capitol allow another tribute from District 10 to win, surely?  
  
“It could be me,” Renjun whimpered. “What – what if it’s me?”  
  
“It’s not going to be either of you,” Ten said from the other side of the room. Now that Ten was 19 years old, he was no longer put in for the Reaping. However, a look of worry still laced his elegant features. No one particularly looked forward to the reaping ceremony, especially when family was involved. Now that Ten wasn’t eligible, he couldn’t volunteer in case Renjun was called, which was the plan. Which meant that, if Renjun’s name was pulled, Sicheng would have to bite the bullet. This was a worry that was plaguing Sicheng’s mind throughout the night as he comforted his younger brother – not only did he have 9 slips of paper in the bowls, but he could also count Renjun’s 2 for himself, which totalled up to 11.  
  
But they weren’t going to be picked. Sicheng _knew_ it. He wasn’t hoping – it was an objective statement that no one from the Dong family would be sent to the 197th Hunger Games today.  
  
In no time, it was time for the family to walk towards the district square. Ten walked with his brothers as always, yet by the time they reached the queue to be registered, he took his place on the side lines with his family. The air was tense through the square – nothing like it was at the end of the last Hunger Games, where everyone was celebrating Yuta’s victory. No, it was as though that had never happened. Now, there was fresh blood to be spilled, a whole new games to be had. When Sicheng entered the 16 year old’s section, a fresh wave of horror encircled him. It was like a button was pressed inside of him. Immediate, and _hot_ , panic. His breathing became mismatched and uneven, and his palms were sweaty, wiped against his trousers in an effort to dry them. The crowd was filling up, and Sicheng could tell he was feeling claustrophobic. The morning sun was beating down on their heads. Sicheng ran a shaky hand through his blonde hair.  
  
Sicheng could see the previous victors, all 3 of them, walking up onto the stage. There was the elderly lady who Sicheng couldn’t remember if he tried, followed by Kyungsoo, who had a solemn expression on his face. He was now walking with a cane, a habit which he must’ve picked up since the last games. And finally, following Kyungsoo, was Yuta. Yuta looked dashing this year, dressed casually yet everything about his look was refined. The 18 year old looked camera ready.  
  
Kim Chung-ha, the escort who Sicheng had finally learnt the name of, waddled onto the stage with a smile. Throughout her speech, which was mostly just her congratulating Yuta once more and hoping that District 10 would provide another excellent victor, Sicheng felt as though he was going to pass out. When the history of Panem video began to play, everyone pretended to pay attention. Somewhere behind him stood Ten and his parents, whilst in the 13 year old section close by stood Renjun. Not only was Sicheng fretting about his own safety, but also for his loved ones.  
  
The video ended with a triumphant finish. It was the same every year, the same automatic applause that meant nothing.  
  
“Now, let us select our female tribute to represent District Ten in the Hundred and Ninety Seventh Hunger Games!” Chung-ha smiled, her heels echoing on the stone of the justice building stage. Without a moment’s notice, she delved her hand into the bowl, eager to select a name. She rummaged around for a few seconds too long, before plucking a slip out of the bowl and holding it up for the audience to see.  
  
“Jung Chaeyeon!”  
  
A hush descended over the crowd. Sicheng watched as movement in the 13 year old section of the girl’s area resulted in a small girl walking into the centre of the square. She was quite short, with her black hair in pig tails that bounced as she walked. Her hands clutched at the edges of her dark brown dress, eyes brimming with tears as she walked up onto the stage. Kyungsoo looked indifferent to the entire reaping, yet Yuta looked like he was ready to cry himself. Within a flash, it seemed as though Yuta had composed himself, whilst Jung Chaeyeon started to bawl on stage.  
  
Chung-ha gave her a slight, albeit animated, pat on the back, before waddling back over to the microphone. “And now, for the boys!” she chirped, doing a shake of her shoulders before walking over to the other bowl.  
  
Sicheng kept his eyes trained on Yuta, the formers hands clenched into fists. The pressure was building as his finger tips dug into the palms of his hands. Yuta made eye contact with Sicheng from his seat on the stage. The effect was instantaneous. Even Yuta’s eyes could manage to ground Sicheng back to the ground when he threatened to fly off like a rocket and explode in the sky, into a mess of shiny pieces. It was as though, during the past few months, Sicheng and Yuta had quietly kept the fact that the former was still eligible for the games under wraps. Neither of them wanted to admit the horrible truth that, if Sicheng was reaped, Yuta would have to be there with him every step of the way. Neither of them had admitted that fear until now, where they were looking into each other’s eyes, coming face to face with the fear that Sicheng may be chosen as the tribute. The 16 year old tried to match his breathing to Yuta’s, as Chung-ha opened her lips with the male tribute’s slip of paper in her hands.  
  
“Lee Minho!”  
  
Sicheng gave off a final breath. He was safe. Renjun was safe. He watched as the 15 year old boy stumbled up the steps, clearing his throat awkwardly as he approached Jung Chaeyeon, who was still crying into her palms.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for the tributes of the Hundred and Ninety Seventh Hunger Games!” Chung-ha smiled, doing a golf clap of her own. Sicheng joined in with the clapping, his breath rate steadied and his vision coming back to him. Everything was okay.  
  
Yuta and Sicheng hadn’t broken eye contact once throughout the male tribute’s announcement. They were still holding it now, during the applause. Yuta gave Sicheng a long blink, as though he was trying to say something. Whatever Yuta was trying to say, it calmed him down. The last thing Sicheng saw was Yuta getting up from his seat, and helping the new tributes into the justice building.  
  
It’d be a difficult month or so apart from Yuta, due to his duties of now mentoring the tributes of District 10 in the Hunger Games alongside Kyungsoo.  
  
But thank God for sparing Renjun and Sicheng for another year.  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~**  
  
  
The 196th Hunger Games were exceptionally interesting to Sicheng because of Yuta’s participation. Ten and Renjun had worried this unwarranted interest in the competition would carry onto next year, yet they were pleased to see that Sicheng really couldn’t care less about the 197th.  
  
So far, the games were 11 days in, with 9 tributes remaining. None of which included the District 10 tributes, Lee Minho or Jung Chaeyeon.  
  
Much to the district’s displeasure, they wouldn’t be receiving another victor this year, yet it was to be expected. The arena represented a Peruvian landscape, with dry heat and large hillsides to trek up. Right in the centre of a large hole in the ground was the cornucopia, with the tributes having to escape the bloodbath by clamouring up the steep hill sides in order to gain safety. As expected, it was one of the more deadly bloodbaths, with 9 tributes being killed in total – District 10’s male tribute being one of them, losing his life to the boy from 1.  
  
It was almost like revenge from last year’s games, where Yuta had to kill Wonho from District 1 in the final showdown.  
  
Chaeyeon lasted much longer than her district partner did, though. She managed to last 10 days into the games. Somewhere prior to that, Sicheng wasn’t entirely sure, Chaeyeon had made an alliance with the girl from 5. Unfortunately, the careers found them taking shelter in a cave on the hillsides, and made short work of them both, the girl from 2 using her sickle to slash their throats.  
  
The only other pairing Sicheng really took note of during the games were the boys from Districts 6 and 12. Both of them were 18, and fairly used to not having much to eat, so they seemed to be handling the games much better than the career pack were. In fact, the last thing Sicheng could remember the commentators saying was that both boys were devising a plan to attack and kill the careers, showing that the outlying districts can win, just like Yuta did last year.  
  
Back home, the District was in it’s usual gloomy state over the loss of its tributes, another 2 innocent children sent to the slaughter house. It was as though Yuta’s victory had meant nothing, the rose coloured filter being lifted off of the drab district. Sicheng could only imagine how Yuta was feeling, holed up in the Capitol. Perhaps they’d let Yuta go early, now that he had no more duties?  
  
God knows what an attractive young bachelor like Yuta is up to right now.  
  
There were an infinite amount of rumours about the victors who were desirable enough to be sold to Capitol citizens as prostitutes for a price. Hopefully Yuta was doing alright, and Kyungsoo was protecting him. Everyone could see Yuta’s good looks and his tender age of 18 – God forbid the President tries to exploit him.  
  
Sicheng had to shake the thought from his mind. It was enough to make him feel sick. When you win the games, you’re supposed to be granted immunity for life. But… winning isn’t really _winning_. You’ll forever have a place in the spotlight, never allowed to return to the arms of private district living. And not only that, but the Capitol demand a strict hold over your life. Sicheng couldn’t distinguish between rumour and fact, but hopefully Yuta would tell him about his experience when he returned. The positive side of the 197th Hunger Games would mean a new victor, and so therefore Yuta would be able to relax after a hard year of working to maintain a perfect image for the Capitol citizens. A new poor soul would be thrust into the public eye then.  
  
Sometimes, Sicheng wondered what would happen if the Capitol found out about Yuta and Sicheng’s friendship. Obviously, they already know that Yuta had feelings for someone back home, but they didn’t know what Sicheng looked like, or even how old he was. Was Yuta’s relationship with the mysterious ‘ _Sicheng’_ a hot topic in the Capitol? Sicheng scoffed at the thought. He was just district citizen, not a celebrity. Perhaps Yuta would be able to shed some insight on this matter when he returned to District 10. He’d have been spending his time amongst the Capitol population for more than a few weeks, so he’ll be more in tune with the local gossip than Sicheng could ever hope to be.  
  
The bell rang for 2nd period. Sicheng packed up his work on the life span of livestock, stuffed it into his bag, and walked through the corridors to his next lesson.  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~  
  
  
** School was cancelled for Day 15 of the Hunger Games. Renjun and Sicheng sat next to each other on the couch, whilst Ten was absent mindedly working with their parents in the kitchen, preparing dinner. It was the finale of the 197th Hunger Games, and it was a definite win for the careers.  
  
The final tributes were the girl from District 2, who was called _Hwasa_ , and the girl from District 4, _Yooa_. Both girls had been in an alliance during the games, yet 3 days ago, a joint attack from the boys from 6 and 12 had killed the three out of the remaining five career tributes. In fact, Hwasa had spent the majority of the day afterwards hunting down the Boy from 12, in vengeance for her dead team mates. Meanwhile, Yooa had fled the scene, much less blood thirsty than her career counterpart.  
  
Throughout the games, the girls had shown distinctly different styles. Hwasa was most definitely the favourite to win – she’d killed 5 tributes so far, whilst Yooa was yet to claim a single kill. Renjun and Sicheng had been guessing on who was to win. The clear choice was Hwasa, an intimidating 18 year old girl who volunteered to take part in the games on her own accord. District 10 didn’t favour either of them, yet there was a disdain towards Hwasa particularly, seeing as it was her who killed Chaeyeon a few days ago.  
  
Yooa was more of an interesting player, though. She hadn’t volunteered for the games, yet because she was reaped from District 4, it was as though she was claimed by the careers immediately. Despite this, Sicheng couldn’t remember a single time in the arena where she’d spoken, let alone killed someone. As they were watching her on the screen, she seemed very timid, jumping as she poked a rock with her spear, only to realise it was actually some sort of crab mutt, which scuttled away into the soil.  
  
The arena was intricate, unlike last years, which was mostly just a hilly forest covered in snow. This year’s arena had much more intricacy in its layout. What was once a large hill seemed as though the centre had been dug out, creating a plains at the bottom where the cornucopia sat. Thus, it created a ring of elevated flat land, where the steep hills that rose from the cornucopia plains met with the rolling descent from said flat land down to the rest of the arena. The ring of land wasn’t very wide, but it was just enough to be able to walk steadily on.  
  
It was from the aforementioned ring around the cornucopia where Hwasa and Yooa saw each other. There was no hiding from each other – the final showdown had officially begun. The commentators were going crazy, rabidly speaking over one another with their silly Capitol accents, describing the simplest of actions. Hwasa had began running towards Yooa from across the ring, yet Yooa was more cautious, running the other way, much like cat and mouse.  
  
The game makers quickly realised the problem they’d created. So, in an instant, a large portion of the ring collapsed in an avalanche. The ring was cut now, destroying the perfect circle. Yooa looked towards where she was about to run, only to be faced with a steep drop onto a pile of sharp rocks. It was looking bleak, especially as Hwasa and her sickle were getting closer with every breath.  
  
 _Yooa charged towards Hwasa in an unexpected move, taking even the latter by surprise. The girls collided, Yooa managing to free Hwasa’s sickle from her hand – the golden weapon falling down the side of the hill, landing against the cornucopia with a clatter. Hwasa managed to pin Yooa to the ground, grabbing her by the hair and smashing her head against the rocks. The girl from 4 let out a scream, mustering all the strength she could to pull her legs up and kick Hwasa in the stomach, causing the District 2 tribute to collapse backwards. Hwasa clung to the side of the ring, grunting, but it wasn’t long before she was back on her feet, using her upper body strength meticulously. The pair of girls stood facing each other, blood pouring down Yooa’s forehead as she looked on in fear. Yooa went to throw the first punch, but Hwasa caught her forearm, bringing her down to the ground in one harsh swoop. Using her boot, Hwasa kicked the side of Yooa’s body until she rolled off the edge, barely clinging onto the terrain. The cameras zoomed in on Hwasa’s face as she stood above Yooa, who was hanging on for dear life. Hwasa wasted no time, stamping hard down onto Yooa’s hand, the girl from 4 letting out a loud scream. With another stomp of Hwasa’s boot, Yooa finally let go._  
  
Sicheng and Renjun both winced as Yooa’s body fell down the side of the hill, becoming more rag-doll like the further it fell. It felt like slow motion as the brothers watched her body fall onto the cornucopia, the silver metal becoming coated with a layer of slick red liquid. So much for the underdog. The cannon sounded, shortly followed by the trumpets and live cheering coming from the Capitol. Soon enough, the all-too familiar voice of Heechul boomed into the arena.  
  
_“Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you, our victor of the Hundred and Ninety Seventh Hunger Games, Ahn Hwasa!”_  
  
Ten gave a golf clap from the kitchen, mimicking Chung-ha, complete with a stupid face and all. It resulted in giggles from both Sicheng and Renjun, replacing their grimaces. Watching someone’s death wasn’t the most pleasant of experiences, yet they could always rely on Ten to cheer them up, no matter what the situation was.  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~  
  
  
** Sicheng hadn’t spoken to Yuta since late May, just before the 197th Games. It was now September, and gone were the thoughts that this was just some kind of miscommunication, where the pair just kept missing each other. A thought had developed in Sicheng’s mind that something was wrong, Yuta had isolated himself. But then that begged the question… _why_? Was it Sicheng’s fault? Had Yuta simply grown tired of him, not up to the challenge of breaking it to him softly, so instead he’s chosen the route of ignorance?  
  
Whatever the suspicions, Sicheng’s worst thoughts became a reality on a late September day. Sicheng was still in school, walking to lunch through the crowds of students making their way to the cafeteria, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Standing in a small alcove of the corridor, where a closed door to a one of the classrooms was, was Jaemin. He’d since grown up, having his 14th Birthday in August. Jaemin was the same age as Renjun, yet the former still looked older than most of his grade.  
  
“Sicheng,” Jaemin said. “It’s about Yuta.”  
  
The 16 year old gulped, stepping into the alcove with Jaemin. “Is he okay?”  
  
Jaemin was reluctant to answer. Instead, tears seemed to be threatening to spill over his eyes as he looked downward to his shoes. “He’s… he’s _changed_ ,” Jaemin whispers.  
  
“Changed? In what way?” Sicheng asked. “Did something happen?”  
  
The younger just shook his head. “I think it’s best if you see him for yourself, Sicheng,” he whispered. “As soon as possible.”  
  
Sicheng gave a gentle nod, before Jaemin walked out into the crowds of students, quickly losing himself amongst the kids. The 16 year old gave off a heavy sigh. All his worst fears were coming true. 1 trip to the Capitol and… they’d ruined him. Laid waste to the amazing boy that is Nakamoto Yuta. Sicheng was unsure of how to feel. Angry at the Capitol? What would that achieve? If Sicheng ever tried to voice any inner rebellious thoughts, he’d be shot by the peacekeepers at a moment’s notice. Or should Sicheng feel immeasurable sadness for Yuta? But what was the point of that? Sicheng had to see Yuta for himself to gauge the severity of the situation. Perhaps it wasn’t as bad as Sicheng had built it up to be in his head. That was besides the point, though. Sicheng walked through the corridor, yet instead of making a right turn to head to the cafeteria, he took a left, pushing on the fire escape door.  
  
Leaving school wasn’t so much of an issue, to be honest. The authorities saw it as the kid’s own fault, and if they wanted to be truant and miss all of their lessons, they would pay for it by being assigned a poor job after their exams. Sicheng was grateful for this, knowing no one would pick him up on the fact that he walked out of school midway through the day, en route to Victor’s Village. The District was eerily quiet, only a few elderly people walking around. Bare in mind, it was a Wednesday right now, and everyone was either at school, at work, or too ill to do either. Sicheng made his way through the square where the annual reapings occur, taking a left and then walking through the merchant district. The houses around here were much larger, yet still made of wood. For the ‘well-off’, but not necessarily living above the poverty line. Anyone with enough food to eat at the end of the day was considered to be doing quite well in life, by District 10’s standards.  
  
Sicheng arrived at the gates to Victor’s Village. They always seemed to be open. No one really tried to rob them, seeing as they were all trained killers if they were living in this part of town. Sicheng slipped through the gates and walked down the street, brushing his fingers against the stone fountain where Yuta had met Sicheng for their first date all those months ago. The blonde boy looked at the houses. All 20 houses were identical, yet only 3 were being lived in. And only 1 had its lights on.  
  
Hoping Sicheng wasn’t about to knock on Kyungsoo or the other victor’s door, he walked up the steps and gently tapped against the wood. Much to his surprise, the door creaked open. He could hear talking inside, male _and_ female voices. Neither belonged to Yuta, yet… it was his best shot.  
  
“Hello?” Sicheng called out into the hallway. All the voices stopped talking, and immediately, Kyungsoo appeared at the end of the corridor. Sicheng had no idea how he’d done that so quickly, but it sent a chill through his spine. The late 50 year old man walked towards the front door, until Sicheng and him were face to face.  
  
“I’m sorry, but now is a bad time,” he said, with a voice that disguised its disciplinary intentions through a soft and gentle tone. “It’s best if you leave.”  
  
“B-But, I was told to see –“  
  
“Sicheng?” a croaky voiced Yuta called from down the corridor. Something in Kyungsoo’s face shifted, as though a realisation had been made.  
  
His face changed to one of kindness as he looked at the 16 year old on the doorstep. “Is that you?” he said, ever so gently. Once Sicheng nodded, Kyungsoo stepped aside, allowing access inside the house. “Yuta is… struggling,” the elderly victor whispered, as Sicheng walked into the house. Sicheng seemed completely mismatched to the beauty that was the Victor’s house. He had scruffy, blonde hair, and wore shirts that had always seen better days. Yet, everything around him was polished, elegant, immeasurable in cost for the teenage boy. There were electrical lamps, vases filled with multicoloured flowers, plush carpets that rest above nicely polished wooden floors. Sicheng allowed himself to be lead by Kyungsoo, who walked to the end of the corridor and through a door way.  
  
When Sicheng entered the Kitchen, the first thing that he noticed was the hunched over figure on the table with the light brown hair. He couldn’t hold his gasp in when he saw the state Yuta was in. Kyungsoo took another seat around the table, next to the female victor from 10. He really wished he knew her name, because the sad smile that she gave him made Sicheng want to be her friend.  
  
“Sicheng?” Yuta called out for, bringing his head up. His eyes glossed over with fear when they made eye contact. Yuta’s body seemed to freeze, until he dove his head back onto the table. Uneasily, Sicheng stood in the doorway, until Kyungsoo gestured for him to sit.  
  
The 16 year old looked between the other victors and Yuta. Between them, there seemed to be some sort of shared sadness, yet also sympathy. As though Kyungsoo and the friendly looking lady could relate to Yuta, in some bizarre way. Sicheng felt out of his depth. He never took rejection well, and whilst Yuta had never given him a reason to prior to this, Sicheng felt… _hurt_. But he didn’t let this get in the way. Yuta was clearly hurt over something, and all Sicheng wanted to do was help make him feel better.  
  
“You must be Sicheng, then,” the lady said. Her voice was soothing, yet her eyes seemed to be far from that. She had an omnipotent aura. When the 16 year old gave a nod, the lady gave a sad smile. “My name is Sunmi.”  
  
“It’s – it’s nice to meet you, Sunmi,” Sicheng whispered. Should he be feeling intimidated, sat at the same table as District 10’s only surviving victors of the Hunger Games? He felt alienated over the fact that the Capitol hadn’t forced him to murder anyone.  
  
Suddenly, Yuta rose his head, slower than before. When he saw that Sicheng was still there, his breathing calmed down, sustaining eye contact with the blonde boy. It was an uneasy eye contact, like Yuta was trying to uncover some dark secret which Sicheng didn’t hold. After a few minutes, Yuta took Sicheng’s single hand in both of his, and returned his head to the table. It was a different feeling as to when Yuta held his hand in the café. This time, Yuta was freezing, and it was more of a grasp then the gentle hold Yuta had first shown. When Sicheng carefully went to move his other hand over them, Yuta flinched at the slightest of contact.  
  
“ _W-What did they do to you_?” Sicheng whispered to himself, voice shaking. It was impossible - he couldn’t form any new words. All he wanted to do was cry, let the tears fall from his cheeks as easily as Jung Chaeyeon had done at the reaping a few months ago. Instead, Sicheng turned his eyes from the other victors and down onto Yuta, clutching their hands together even tighter. The youngest laid his head down across from Yuta on the table, wanting to shut the world out. Sicheng kept his eyes shut, knowing that if he opened them he wouldn’t be able to stop the flow of tears. It was as though someone had used a tiny knife on his body and stabbed him a thousand times everywhere – that was the equivalent to the emotional pain Sicheng was feeling as of right now. And all that had caused it was seeing Yuta like this once more. Sicheng really thought that this would all be over, Yuta would be safe now… seeing Yuta this upset felt like Sicheng was watching him continue through the games. It reminded him of all the pain and anguish Yuta had to go through to even be sat across from him today. Yuta tentatively used his fingers to stroke against Sicheng’s, helping calm them both down, in the same fashion as he’d done in the café. Seeing Yuta like this, stripped of his confidence, wit and gentle nature, made Sicheng realise that this was the saddest sight to see.  
  
“Tell him the full story,” Yuta croaked against the table.  
  
Sicheng raised his head, in an attempt to steady his breathing. When he opened his eyes, they were glossy and fragile. Kyungsoo and Sunmi both watched with sadness, eyes downcast onto the 2 boys on the table.  
  
“The full story?” Sicheng whispered, voice shaky.  
  
“Yuta, are you sure?” Kyungsoo said. “Once he knows, then –“  
  
The 18 year old’s voice raised, still from his position on the table. “ _He needs to know_.”  
  
Sicheng’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Know _what_?” he sounded, barely audible.  
  
Sunmi looked between the pair, and then to Kyungsoo, who just shrugged his shoulders with grievance.  
  
“Sicheng, we need to know you’re ready to hear this. What you’re about to hear will… it will render things impossible to change. Only if your… _feelings_ for Yuta are true, should you remain to listen to what I have to say. Do I make myself clear?” Sunmi said. Any kindness that was once displayed had disappeared. “I think it’s obvious to both of us now that you really do care for Yuta. But… what we’re about to ask of you is life changing. If you want to leave, you need to do it now, before anyone sees you.”  
  
Were Sicheng’s feelings for Yuta true? Of course they were. “You’re – you’re scaring me,” Sicheng said. “Of course my feelings for Yuta are true,” he whimpered, still feeling the sensation of Yuta’s finger stroking against his own digits.  
  
“Alright,” Sunmi whispered. She cleared her throat, gently patting Yuta’s back before beginning her speech. “When Yuta was in the Capitol, he was faced with… an ultimatum, of sorts. A deal which, if rejected, would result in things immeasurably cruel to happen to him, including killing those you love, to serve as an example of what happened to those who weren’t obedient,” Sunmi sighed, her own fears seemingly having been sparked from her recount. “But, Yuta’s deal was different than usual. President Boa visited Yuta directly, stating that, unless he agrees to a deal, then the Capitol would… _sell him_.”  
  
“What could he agree to?” Sicheng asked, hungry for information. “Surely – surely he agreed to it?”  
  
Sunmi pursed her lips. “Boa has taken advantage of Yuta’s feelings for you, Sicheng. She demanded that you and Yuta must go public with your relationship, to serve as a love story for the Capitol. A power couple from the districts, for a change. Yuta’s popularity amongst the Capitol is immense, and he’s just the type of personality which people yearn to see on their Tv’s. Only then will she be satisfied. And when she’s not satisfied…” Sunmi let out a breath. “People die.”  
  
Sicheng blinked, as though he was recalling the story in his head. Yuta had frozen against his touch, clinging on for what seemed like dear life. The pair of boys didn’t let go of each other’s hands, both Yuta and Sicheng not moving.  
  
Clearing his throat, the youngest looked from Yuta’s head on the table and towards the victors. “So if we were in a public relationship… life would just continue? The threats against Yuta’s family… they’d be dropped?”  
  
Kyungsoo and Sunmi nodded. “All of us, including Yuta, understand the scale of this. Your life would be thrust into the limelight, potentially against your will. The Capitol will demand appearances, interviews… you’ll become an object of desire just as much as Yuta has. We don’t want you to make a decision today – it’s important that you think it through,” Sunmi said.  
  
There was a heavy pause. Sicheng pursed his lips. It hadn’t properly settled into his mind yet, the severity of what the victors were asking of him. Yuta let out a heavy breath, and momentarily let go of Sicheng’s hands. He quickly got up from the table and over to the sink, taking a roll of kitchen towel and ripping some off, using it to dry his face. Sicheng watched his broad figure against the window that sat above the sink, the light from the September afternoon seeping through the glass. Yuta carefully walked back over to the table, taking his seat once again. He tentatively took Sicheng’s hand back into his own.  
  
“Do you have any questions, Sicheng?” Kyungsoo asked.  
  
Sicheng bit his lip ever so carefully. He turned to Yuta, first looking at their hands, and then up to Yuta’s bloodshot eyes. Sicheng then turned to Kyungsoo and Sunmi, and with the politest voice he could muster, he opened his lips to speak to them. “Can I just… speak with Yuta, please? In private,” he whispered. The other pair of victors nodded, (luckily) not taking any offence. After they said they’ll be waiting in the living room, they left the kitchen, leaving just Yuta and Sicheng around the table.  
  
There was a heavy silence between them.  
  
“Hi,” Sicheng whispered. He moved his other hand onto Yuta’s, separating them so they were properly holding hands – the whole time before this, it was more like Yuta was just grasping onto Sicheng’s single one.  
  
“ _Hey_ ,” Yuta croaked. “Are you okay?” he mustered, sniffling slightly.  
  
The question might not have meant much to anyone else, but to Sicheng, it was everything. Through all of this, being threatened with prostitution and having his family threatened with death, Yuta was still putting Sicheng before him? It spoke measures about his true personality.  
  
“I’m only okay if you’re okay,” Sicheng whispered. “I just want to ask… it’s been playing on my mind recently, and it’s definitely not the right time, but…” he continued. Yuta looked forward, gesturing for him to continue. “You and I… _together_ , in that sense,” he let out a slight breath. “Before all of this, had you ever thought of me in that way? I know from your games you said you have feelings for me, but right now I just feel like we’re friends, and not so much… in a relationship,” he breathed.  
  
Yuta sniffled, giving off a slight laugh. He looked down to their hands, before looking up once more. “I wanted to give you time, before making any sort of move,” Yuta said. “The last thing I ever wanted was… was to pressure you into something you didn’t want to do. So this whole situation,” Yuta looked down to the table. “ _It’s fucking awful_. You don’t deserve it.”  
  
“Neither of us do,” Sicheng whispered. “I wanted our relationship to grow at a natural pace.”  
  
“I feel the exact same way,” Yuta said. “I wanted to keep getting to know you, allow us to get a bit older before we started something more romantic, so we both know we definitely want it,” he explained. “And I just… I can’t help but feel fucking guilty,” Yuta huffed. He closed his eyes, looking as though he were in pain, before struggling to get out the next words. “If I’d just kept my fucking mouth shut when I was in the arena, none of this would ever have happened. You wouldn’t be forced into a relationship you don’t want, and my family would be… they’d be safe,” he said through gritted teeth.  
  
“But, Yuta,” Sicheng said. “I want it. I want to have a relationship with you. You’re such a sweet guy and, yeah, it’s a shitty, _shitty_ time we live in, but… I don’t want to see you, or your brother, or the rest of your family, ever get hurt.”  
  
“But if we were in a relationship then I want it to be because you want it, not because you’re being _forced_ into it.”  
  
Sicheng just laughed slightly, moving his hand to Yuta’s bare forearm. The older was wearing a shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. “Yuta, we don’t have much of a choice, granted,” Sicheng said. “But you have to realise – you’re the best person I could ever imagine to be stuck with.”  
  
He couldn’t tell if Yuta was blushing, or if he was just breathless from all the crying he had probably been doing before the victors came over. “I’ll be a good boyfriend,” he whispers, voice croaky. “I’ll… I’ll really try. I won’t let them hurt you. _Ever_.”  
  
Sicheng gently nodded. It was too late to return to school – class was nearly over anyway. He still had to pick up Renjun and head home though, and time was running out. So, in a spout of courage, Sicheng leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Yuta’s cheek, before getting up and saying that he had to go. Yuta followed him to the door, holding it open for the younger, and making him promise to think about his decision carefully.  
  
“I will,” Sicheng said, as he descended the steps before Yuta’s house.  
  
Yuta spoke out as Sicheng was walking down the path. “Promise?”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
What was usually a 20 minute walk back home felt like it took a decade. Sicheng was overcome with emotions, and there was a sinking feeling at the bottom of his stomach. Yet – he couldn’t help but feel somewhat relieved. Yuta hadn’t been forced into prostitution. His actions hadn’t lead to his family’s deaths. It wasn’t as though this was a secret, everyone knew by now that the Capitol blackmailed Victors by using their family members like pawns in an evil game of chess. Regardless, Sicheng let out a deep breath. There was hope. Yuta could be saved… it just depended on this deal. An _ultimatum_.  
  
Could Sicheng go through with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! When posting this initially I accidentally put it under the tag Winwin/Taeyong/Yuta, not just Winwin/Yuta x.x so I'm sorry if you were misled by this aha.  
> Regardless, I really hope you're enjoying the story. :)
> 
> My twitter is @orbityuta if you want to get in touch


	3. Chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another chapter for Aura of an Angel. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do!

Sicheng did not have the strongest of relationships with his parents. He loved them of course, but more or less, with any problem he ever had he’d run to Ten first, and then tell his parents later. Ten was the beacon of authority in his life, yet also the most nurturing and caring. So naturally, when Sicheng had learnt about Yuta’s deal with the president, he went to Ten first.  
  
That was last night. They’d been discussing everything over the night, back in the field where Sicheng had ran too during Yuta’s games. Renjun asked to come, but for the sake of not wanting to burden him, he was made to stay at home. Until the sun had risen, it had been a heated and emotionally charged conversation. The basis of the proposition Sicheng had been faced with was that, if Yuta and he didn’t have a public relationship which the Capitol could televise, then Yuta would face a life of prostitution in the Capitol as he was a desirable victor. Not only that, but Yuta’s family were also in danger, depending on Sicheng’s answer.  
  
Ten and Sicheng spoke about all the positives and negatives throughout the night. On the plus side, there was the fact that Yuta and Sicheng did already have feelings for each other. Accepting President Boa’s ultimatum was more or less rushing what was already in action. Sooner or later, had Boa not even wanted them to, Yuta and Sicheng would of most likely ended up together. As well as this, a positive of Yuta and Sicheng taking this role of a star studded ‘celebrity’ couple of sorts would be the fact that Sicheng would no longer have to worry about trivial things, such as going to bed with an empty stomach, or having to complete school and get a job. That is, if Yuta and Sicheng would end up getting married. Then, Sicheng would have security for the rest of his life, and wouldn’t have to worry about getting any results in his exams. Joining the workforce wouldn’t be necessary.  
  
On the other hand, there were many negatives, should Sicheng accept this proposition. For one, their entire relationship would be public. It’d be fully televised, every up and down would be broadcast to the Capitol. Panem needed a power couple, and who else was better to fit this role? It frightened Sicheng, having to be on television. He didn’t like showing vulnerability, yet in a relationship, it was impossible to be guarded against your own boyfriend. Not only this, but their relationship would be moving at a manufactured path. Boa had already shown that she wanted them to be boyfriends by now. Who’s to say that the President wouldn’t demand for them to get married by next year? Sicheng wasn’t even 17 yet.  
  
And most importantly… what if Yuta and Sicheng didn’t work out in the end? Sicheng knows that his feelings for Yuta are incredibly strong. But is it love? What if their spark fizzles out, and they’re destined for a life bonded with someone they don’t feel comfortable with? They are friends, and have been getting to know each other, but to have the possibility of marriage be placed before them so early into their friendship was daunting.  
  
Ten helped Sicheng think through every variable. Whilst Sicheng was thinking about Yuta’s family and the implications a refusal would have on them, Ten was busy thinking about his brother’s well being. They had different priorities. Sicheng couldn’t bear to see Jaemin killed – it would kill Yuta himself. And, not only that, but there was also the possibility that Boa could threaten Sicheng’s family in order to truly force them into this.  
  
In a sense, they were lucky they liked each other anyway. There wasn’t any element of choice in this whole matter, to Sicheng. But perhaps that wasn’t such a bad thing. A life with Yuta didn’t necessarily scare Sicheng, what scared him was being open to the public eye 24/7. _That_ scared him to the core. It wasn’t like they would be living in a house with cameras everywhere, but Sicheng knew for a fact they’d have to make routine visits to the Capitol for banquets, political events, even interviews.  
  
But, Sicheng had his answer ready. He’d thought everything through. It was a terrifying leap of faith he was taking, but it was for the best.  
  
Ten had walked Sicheng to Yuta’s door this time. They waited outside for a brief few seconds, before Sunmi opened the door. With gentle greetings she allowed Sicheng entry to Yuta’s house, giving a polite wave to Ten before closing the door.  
  
“We couldn’t leave him alone,” Sunmi whispered. “He’s been through a lot in the past few months. We hope you understand this,” she smiled. “Yuta’s just through here.”  
  
Yuta and Kyungsoo were sat in the living room, sat in silence – a temporary silence, as though they had just been talking. When Sunmi and Sicheng walked into the room, Yuta’s eyes lit up, whilst Kyungsoo gave a gentle smile. Yuta took Sicheng into a fierce hug, the younger laughing slightly as he returned it. Everyone took their seats around the lounge, Sicheng sitting next to Yuta, their thighs brushing against one another.  
  
“We ought to address the elephant in the room,” Kyungsoo said with a careful tone. “Sicheng, have you come to a decision?”  
  
Yuta’s breathing stilled as Sicheng nodded.   
  
“I… _I agree_. I agree to everything. Yuta,” Sicheng turned to him, taking the older’s hand into his own. “You can’t struggle alone in this world. I care about you so much,” Sicheng could feel the tears filling his eyes, so he took a moment to compose himself. “We barely know each other and… it’s weird, to be going into a relationship with you so soon,” Sicheng sniffled. “But I know that you’re an amazing person. Any pain you feel, I feel, and it’s absolutely not fair that it’s had to happen this way. But that’s besides the point. I agree,” he nodded.  
  
“You agree to it?” Yuta asked, voice hopeful.  
  
“Yes,” Sicheng nodded. “Not _just_ because of this whole ordeal, but because I genuinely want to be your boyfriend as well,” he laughed slightly. Sicheng’s laugh was cut off as Yuta took him into a fierce hug, the younger wrapping his arms around the 18 year old. The younger allowed his eyes to close as Yuta tightened his hold.  
  
“I’ve never met anybody who’s so _fucking_ selfless,” Yuta whispered against Sicheng’s ear. “You’re the best person in this entire God-forsaken universe, and I’ll never be able to thank you,” he said. “Thank you, Sicheng.”  
  
The younger gently planted a kiss on Yuta’s cheek, just like yesterday. Yuta let out a grin, moving the pair out of the hug and holding his hand. Suddenly, Sicheng jumped, realising that Kyungsoo and Sunmi were both still in the room. He gave off a nervous giggle when he looked at them, and then back to Yuta, who seemed completely fine with it. Once you’re in the Hunger Games, it must feel like it’s normal to have a crowd of people always watching you. Sicheng supposed he better get used to public displays of affection.  
  
“You’re a great person, Sicheng,” Sunmi said, nodding with approval. “What you’ve agreed to today shows that an impossible act of kindness can take place in this dreadful world we live in. You’ve saved a lot of innocent lives,” she whispered.  
  
Yuta didn’t allow Sicheng’s hand to leave his own. The 16 year old gently spoke up. “S-So… what now? How will the Capitol know that we’re in a relationship?”  
  
Kyungsoo leaned forward from his seat. He was gentle and soft-natured, yet Sicheng had never seen him smile. Yet, right now, he had a brilliant smile adorning his features, after witnessing Sicheng and Yuta become official before him. “Word will spread naturally. Chung-ha will be coming to fit Yuta for his outfit for the victory banquet in a few weeks. If you tell her then, she’ll tell her friends, who will tell _their_ friends, and in enough time it’ll be the headlines in all the Capitol magazines.”  
  
Sicheng nodded. “Okay…”  
  
“Sicheng, will you stay at Yuta’s house now? Or still live with your own family?” Sunmi said abruptly. Yuta shot her a look, to which Sicheng became slightly flustered.  
  
“What like… _same beds_?” he whispered.  
  
“There’s a spare room,” Yuta was quick to quip in. “I’m not expecting you to move in, by the way. What kind of boyfriends move in together straight away,” he laughed nervously.  
  
Sicheng nodded. “I doubt my brother would approve. Maybe if… if we tried it out, in the future,” he whispered. “Then it’d be less of a scary idea,” he giggled nervously.  
  
“That’s understandable,” Kyungsoo nodded.  
  
“Now that that’s settled… we’ll leave you two alone,” Sunmi smiled.  
  
After the farewells had been exchanged, Yuta closed the door. The next few months would be a whirlwind of emotions for the both of them, but unknown to them, the other’s presence would always seem to ground the other.  
  
Now that Sicheng had a boyfriend, his entire life would be shifted on its axis for the better _and_ for the worse.  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~  
  
  
** It had been a month since Yuta and Sicheng had agreed to Boa’s ultimatum on their own terms. They decided to take it slow, get to know one another at the pace in which they’d been doing so before, just… with the title of ‘boyfriend’ managing to placate the President.  
  
Renjun, Sicheng and Ten were all sat at the dinner table of their own house, celebrating Sicheng’s 17th birthday. Whilst Sicheng’s parent’s didn’t really give a second glance to this fact, Ten had spent some of his own money on a birthday cake from the merchant area in District 10. It smelled delicious, and had baby blue frosting with candles sticking out of the top. They’d just finished their main meal, a cut of steak (which, despite living in the cattle district, was hard to come by) with greenery, which was a luxurious meal even in the more affluent quarters. Sicheng enjoyed spending time with his family, yet was also looking forward to tonight as well.  
  
It was the first time where Sicheng was spending the night at Yuta’s – a _trial_ sleep over, they’d jokingly titled it.  
  
Ten cut into the birthday cake for the brothers, dishing out the slices. Renjun was quick to dig into it, whilst Ten and Sicheng showed more restraint, still full of their dinner before hand. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Renjun spoke up.  
  
“So… you and Yuta are officially boyfriends?” he asked, eyes still trained on the cake.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And you genuinely like him? Not just because of the whole deal thing,” Renjun chimed in.  
  
Sicheng scoffed slightly. “It was a matter of time before we started dating anyway,” he added, taking a bite of cake into his mouth.  
  
“Not if I had anything to say about it,” Ten laughed, tone passive aggressive. Sicheng just rolled his eyes in response. “We all know Yuta’s a good guy, though. It sucks what happened to him.”  
  
“Jaemin was really worried about him, but he’s fine now,” Renjun said.  
  
“How are you and Jaemin, by the way?” Sicheng asked. “Still friends?”  
  
He nodded. “Yeah. He’s cool. We’re like, in a group of friends,” Renjun smiled.  
  
“Who else is in it?”  
  
Renjun started counting on his fingers. “Me, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung, Hyuck and Jeno.”  
  
“You have so many friends,” Ten laughed. “You’ll make Sicheng jealous.”  
  
The boys laughed at that, Sicheng joining in. It wasn’t like Sicheng was exactly that sociable, so he rolled with the playful banter. After the dinner was finished, Sicheng packed his school bag with a fresh change of clothes for the morning, as well as his toothbrush and hairbrush. He kissed Renjun on the head goodnight, and gave Ten a hug – followed by the older giving him a warning to ‘be sensible’. With that in mind, Sicheng left the house at 8 in the evening, and started the walk to Victor’s Village. It took around 20 minutes until Sicheng was getting close. Eventually, the rickety part of town turned into the manicured gardens of the victor’s houses, the darkness of the district juxtaposing to the warmth that came from the 3 houses. Sicheng walked up the steps to Yuta’s house, only knocking on the door a few times before it flew open.  
  
Yuta stood on the other side in casual clothing, a rolled up shirt to the elbows and a pair of black jeans. He gave Sicheng a gentle hug and wished him a happy birthday, before stepping aside and allowing him in. The younger took his shoes off, and set his bag at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
“Did you have a good day?” Yuta smiled, once they had settled on the couch. Sicheng sat across from him, on the other seat, cross legged.  
  
“It was good, thank you!” the other smiled. Sicheng rocked back and forth ever so slightly. “Ten bought me a birthday cake, now that he’s earning money from his new job.”  
  
“Damn, I forgot they even existed,” Yuta laughed slightly. “I should’ve bought you one as well. And for myself too, seeing as it was my birthday two days ago,” he chuckled slightly.  
  
“Oh, happy birthday for two days ago!” Sicheng whispered, smiling. “If I had known then I would’ve got you something, for sure.” The pair sat in silence, just looking at one another for a minute or so. After that, Yuta spoke up.  
  
“Would you like the grand tour?” the 19 year old chuckled.  
  
Sicheng just gave him a playful smile, jumping to his feet. Yuta proceeded to give him a tour of his new house. It started with the lounge which they were currently sat in. It was a tastefully decorated contemporary room with a classic twist. The floors were covered in a light grey carpet, and the seats that were dotted around a fireplace were made of forest green fabric. There was a glass coffee table, whilst oak bookshelves decorated the side of the room which didn’t have windows pouring in natural light. Of course, at this time of the night, the curtains were drawn to allow them some privacy. Sicheng noted that there were several faux plants decorating the room, which helped bring some life to the area.  
  
Then, Yuta lead Sicheng into the kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen was a round table with 4 seats – a table Sicheng was, unfortunately, all too familiar with. There was also an island with stools, as well as several counter tops. A large fridge and stove, which looked like they hadn’t been touched in the entire time Yuta had lived here, also decorated the kitchen.  
  
After that, Yuta lead Sicheng to the official dining room.  
  
“I haven’t been in here once,” he chuckled slightly. The room was decorated like the living room, except there was a _long_ table running from the doorway to the kitchen all the way to the opposite wall. In the middle of the glass table was a vase with a single white rose sticking out. Decorating the navy blue walls were portraits of people both Yuta and Sicheng never cared to learn about, as well as more bookshelves. Whilst most of the shelves contained rows and rows of books, every now and then there seemed to be a memento – such as a locket, or a small portrait of a family member.  
  
The 3 rooms were connected in a loop, so theoretically someone could walk from the initial hallway, through the living room, the kitchen, the dining room and then back to the hallway. Not only that, but the hallway had a doorway directly into the kitchen. Regardless, Yuta lead Sicheng up the stairs.  
  
“I’m not used to going up stairs,” he laughed slightly. “Even the school is only on one level.”  
  
“Neither was I,” Yuta smiled. “But in the Capitol I had to stay in the training centre… oh my God,” he laughed. “It’s so fucking tall. ‘Cause we’re from District Ten, our rooms were on the tenth level, yet it felt like we were higher than that. It was spooky,” he smiled. Sicheng gave a look of horror – heights always made him feel as though his knees were going to buckle, sending him to a spiralling death. Luckily, this phobia had never truly been a burden on his life. It was only when watching the Hunger Games, such as when tributes would be cornered on a cliff face, promising a steep fall into an ocean, or a lava lake, or a collection of jagged rocks. Sicheng always turned away from those scenes.  
  
“This is the master bedroom,” the older smiled. He opened the door, allowing Sicheng to bask in its greatness. There was a poster bed, with black patterned covers and a multitude of pillows. The bed looked like it had been made, but in a rush – Yuta never striked Sicheng as someone who took the time to make their bed. Besides from the bed, which despite its size failed to make the room feel crowded, there was a chest of drawers, as well as a chair. Sicheng walked in, brushing his fingers against the oak wood, gasping as he realised how expensive furniture like this was. It was so expensive, that the merchants didn’t even bother selling it – no one would waste money on such a thing. At each side of the bed, there was a bedside table, with an electrical lamp. Something caught Sicheng’s eye when he looked closer at the bedside table, to realise there was an imposing hunting knife rested on it.  
  
“Is that a knife?” Sicheng wondered. Yuta’s eyes widened as he turned to look at it, quickly rushing over and apologising.  
  
“Shit, sorry,” he cursed, taking the hunting knife, and placing it into the bedside table’s drawer. “It’s just… no, it doesn’t matter,” he whispers.  
  
Sicheng just gave him a soft smile.  
  
“I’m not gonna kill you,” Yuta promised.  
  
“I know. I trust you.”  
  
Yuta let out a breath that he’d been holding in, nodding, and giving a smile. “There’s also an ensuite with this room, which is pretty cool,” he noted. Sicheng cast his eyes over the door that had been left open ajar next to the bedside table where Yuta currently stood. After that, the tension dissipated. Yuta wasn’t ready to open up about certain things, which Sicheng could understand. They were attempting to go at a pace that they defined – not anyone else.  
  
After that, Yuta showed off the spare bedroom. The bed was smaller than the one in the master bedroom, yet it was still just as elegant. Sicheng was pleased to find that the spare bedroom _also_ had an ensuite. The room was smaller, yet there was a desk to work from, and a chest of drawers that was similar to the one in Yuta’s bedroom.  
  
Yuta then showed Sicheng the study. It was covered in dust, suggesting that it hadn’t seen the light of day in a while. “I was meant to write my speeches for the victory tour in here, but I wrote them on the train,” he chuckled. “Don’t tell Chung-ha that,” he quickly quipped. This caused Sicheng to give off a slight laugh. The study had a large desk with several plants on it – Sicheng concluded that they must be fake, or else they’d of most likely died. Again, Yuta seemed carefree in the way he approached life, and most likely didn’t worry about watering plants. Apart from there being even more bookshelves in the study, there wasn’t anything special about this room. The only thing that made Sicheng want to spend time in it was because there was a large set of windows which showed off the manicured front garden, and the rest of Victor’s Village.  
  
The last room Yuta showed off was the self-titled ‘Hobbies room’.  
  
“Hobbies room? What does that mean?” Sicheng wondered.  
  
“Well, between the games and the victory tour, I had to prepare a talent to show off. Every victor has to do it,” Yuta sighed. “So if you’re talentless, like me, you have to come up with something quick. Eventually, we decided that my talent would be _exercise_ ,” he laughed. “So it’s more like a gym than anything else.”  
  
“What an interesting talent,” Sicheng laughed.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent downstairs in the lounge. They didn’t have much to do, so Yuta and Sicheng spent the entire evening just… talking. Getting to know one another, more so than they had been before hand. Sicheng learnt more about Yuta’s family. He learnt that his aunt had been a tribute in the 148th Hunger Games, but died pretty early on. Yuta’s mother has been traumatized ever since, so when Yuta was reaped, it was like a fresh hell had descended on her. Also, Sicheng learnt that Yuta wasn’t close with his father. When they were having their send-off, before Yuta embarked to the Capitol for his games, his father had immediately written of Yuta as even having a chance, which in turn, angered him. Yuta doesn’t claim that this was an incentive to win the games, but he definitely said he wanted to prove people wrong in his fight for survival, which he ultimately did. He and his father haven’t properly spoken ever since. Regarding his brother, though, Jaemin meant the absolute world to Yuta, and was one of the main reasons as to why Boa’s proposition had sent such a horrifying wave of terror through his body. If Jaemin was ever hurt, then Yuta wouldn’t be able to live with himself.  
  
“Damn, it’s getting pretty late, huh,” Yuta smiled. The lights had been dimmed in the lounge, where they’d just been chilling across the room from each other whilst chatting. “I think I’m gonna head to bed.”  
  
“Alright,” Sicheng nodded. “I’m pretty tired as it is. I always am after I eat something really nice,” he giggled.  
  
After that, the pair said goodnight to each other, followed by a hug and nothing more. They separated to their individual bedrooms, Sicheng shocked at how surprisingly comfortable the beds were. It both filled him with joy and dread. Joy, because he was enjoying how comfy it was. Dread, because he knew he’d have to return to his old mattress back home soon. But it didn’t matter – Sicheng was loving the short term satisfaction.  
  
That night, Sicheng slept incredibly well. And for the first time in over a year – so did Yuta.  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~  
  
  
** The first time Sicheng saw Yuta shirtless was completely by accident.  
  
It was at the end of the first week of November, and Sicheng was spending both the day and night at Yuta’s house for the 2nd time. He thoroughly enjoyed it on his birthday. Spending time with Yuta could make entire years feel like seconds. Sicheng had spent the morning finishing off some schoolwork in the dining room of Yuta’s house, whilst the 19 year old victor was busy upstairs. So, after his work was done, Sicheng made the decision to join him.  
  
He knocked on the room where Yuta exercised, yet after he didn’t receive an answer, Sicheng opened the door anyway. Yuta wasn’t in there – all that _was_ in there was a multitude of weights and a treadmill. Deciding to head to Yuta’s bedroom, Sicheng turned to leave the room.  
  
When Sicheng turned the corner, he was surprised to see a _very_ shirtless Yuta, who was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts that came to just above his knees, leaving his bedroom. The younger immediately let out a squeal when he saw Yuta’s chiselled chest and set of abs. Apologising, Sicheng covered his eyes with his hand, blushing profusely.  
  
Yuta just let out a gentle laugh. “You alright?”  
  
“S-Sorry,” Sicheng blushed. “I didn’t mean to… to see you,” he whispered.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Yuta gently said. Sicheng carefully lowered his palm from before his eyes, yet still blushed profusely when Yuta’s broad and _bare_ figure was stood in front of him. “We’re boyfriends, I don’t mind,” he smiled, gently rubbing Sicheng’s arm before walking past him and into the exercise room. “It feels like the entire country has seen me like this before my own boyfriend,” Yuta chuckled.  
  
Sicheng shook his head, in an attempt to get rid of his blush. It didn’t work. He walked back down the stairs, overthinking everything in his head. Yuta acted as though it wasn’t a big deal, yet Sicheng couldn’t get over it. Maybe it was because Yuta was 2 years older than him – there was a clear maturity gap. Or, perhaps it was because Yuta had been on the Hunger Games, where the entire nation had watched as he broke down, killed people, celebrated victory. Either way, Yuta’s attitude to nudity was polar opposite to Sicheng’s.  
  
Not that Sicheng was a prude by any means. Ten liked to tease him about it, but Sicheng always believed he’d be intimate with the right guy whenever they came along – it’s just that, they never did. When the time comes, Sicheng would have sex, it was just an idea that frightened him at the moment. He was 17 and Yuta was 19 – the age gap didn’t really matter as much. A few years ago, it did, but now it wasn’t so much of an issue.  
  
Sicheng was ripped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. It wasn’t Sicheng’s house, but… Yuta was currently upstairs, and whoever had business knocking on a victor’s door wasn’t to be ignored. Getting up from his seat at the dining table, Sicheng took a deep breath of confidence, and opened the front door.  
  
“Yuta! It’s so lovely to see you – how are things?” Chung-ha said in her accent. It took a moment for her to look up from her handbag and into Sicheng’s eyes. Clearly surprised, she jumped backwards slightly. “Goodness – what business do you have in Yuta’s house?”  
  
“Uh,” Sicheng whispered. Whenever he saw Chung-ha, feelings of discontent would fill him. She represented everything that threatened those he loved in the world: the reapings. It was hard not to stay silent whenever she spoke, because when she conducted the reapings, you could always hear a pin drop from a mile away. “I’m Sicheng,” he said, clearing his throat slightly. District citizens and Capitol citizens were _not_ to interact outside of the games – not that they ever would, of course.  
  
“Sicheng?” Chung-ha folded her arms. It took her a few moments to realise where she recognized the name from. “Oh, gosh! Sicheng! I remember Yuta talking about you in the games! It’s lovely to meet you,” she smiled, taking Sicheng’s hand into both of hers, shaking it fiercely. She helped herself into Yuta’s house, waddling into the dining room. In a swift movement, she took a large folder out of her handbag, and dropped it onto the dining table. Sicheng watched from the doorway as she messed around with the folder, flicking through its pages.  
  
“Right! I’m all set up,” she said, flicking her wrist at the end of her sentence in a rather theatrical sense. Her long black hair had small, multicoloured balls decorating each strand, and they’d twinkle as they caught the light which was spilling in through the windows. In comparison, her outfit was rather subdued – just a long black coat with a multicoloured dress beneath it, the colours matching those of the balls in her hair.  
  
“Would you like me to get Yuta for you?” Sicheng asked. He was just being polite, yet he felt somewhat like a servant in this moment at time.  
  
“Don’t be _silly_ , gorgeous,” Chung-ha giggled. “I’ll go get him.”  
  
As the escort for District 10 bobbed past him, Sicheng couldn’t help but give some advice before she went upstairs. “He’s uh, I think he’s exercising right now,” he whispered.  
  
“ _Good_ , he’s keeping to his regime,” she smiled.  
  
That was a lie – it was a topic that came up earlier today that Yuta should start getting back on track before the victory banquet. Sicheng waited downstairs, taking a seat at the table. He could hear laughter from above, and then 2 sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Before long, Chung-ha stepped into the room with her hands held in level with her neck, followed by Yuta – who was now wearing a loose fitting shirt. Yuta flashed Sicheng a smile before coming to his side, taking a seat across from Chung-ha.  
  
“Okay! Yuta, I’m here today to go over some outfit choices, for the banquet in a few months. _Gosh_! I’m so excited,” she giggled. As she slid the folder over to Yuta, her long, neon pink acrylic nails tapped against the glass of the dining table. “All of these outfits have been approved by Jennie herself, so feel free to make your choices and I’ll take them back to her.”  
  
Sicheng looked at the designs in the folder. Yuta was indifferent to most of them – he didn’t really care what he wore, most of the time. All Sicheng enjoyed doing was looking at the colourful designs, the elegant swirls created by someone with a true eye for fashion.  
  
“Sicheng, I _must_ apologize for introducing myself so rudely,” Chung-ha laughed. “You took me by surprise! I hadn’t expected to see someone so beautiful open the door.”  
  
“ _Hey_ , what about me?” Yuta pouted, eliciting a laugh from the escort. Sicheng was unsure of their relationship, yet it must be at least amicable. Chung-ha didn’t seem like someone evil, just someone… blissfully unaware. Maybe not everyone from the Capitol was the devil reincarnated after all.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, please,” Sicheng insisted. His soft and gentle voice seemed to be drowned out by Chung-ha’s extravagant gestures and near-shouting voice she always seemed to don. Yuta seemed used to it, yet Sicheng’s ear buds hadn’t quite accustomed to the sound.  
  
Whilst Yuta was busy looking through the designs, Chung-ha started up a conversation. “May I ask, are you two…”  
  
The pair didn’t answer. Instead, Yuta slipped his arm around Sicheng’s waist as he moved next to him, giving Chung-ha a knowing smile. Sicheng couldn’t help but feel all warm and fuzzy with Yuta’s arm around him, yet the blatant display of affection was somewhat too sickly and presented Sicheng in a vulnerable light.  
  
“ _Oh_!” she gasped. “It’s such a beautiful story,” a smile graced her overdrawn lips. “Yuta, was this the boy you talked about during your games?” Once Yuta had given a nod, and then tightened his hold around Sicheng’s waist, Chung-ha let out a squeal. “Ah! I was hoping you two would work out. All my friends have been saying how beautiful Sicheng must be to have gained the attention of Nakamoto Yuta and – _oh ho ho_ , they are correct in their assumptions,” Chung-ha gave a grin.  
  
The afternoon that followed was full of questions from Chung-ha, yet Sicheng couldn’t help but feel somewhat despising of her presence. Today was supposed to be a day with Yuta, which was already ruined by the homework he dedicated himself to. All the time whilst Chung-ha was talking, Sicheng couldn’t help but think that this whole situation was created for people like her – senseless citizens of the Capitol who needed something to talk about with their friends. People’s lives were on the line, yet she didn’t care, none of them cared as long as the gossip was served constantly.  
  
By the time Chung-ha announced she was leaving, Sicheng gave a soft sigh of relief – and was surprised to see that Yuta gave off one as well. Before Chung-ha left the door, Yuta called her name, and spoke in a soft voice.  
  
“Chung-ha, it would really help if… you told everyone about us,” he whispered.  
  
The escort had spent the entire day convincing Sicheng of how dumb she really was, but perhaps he hadn’t given her much credit. A worrying look flashed behind her eyes, to which she immediately nodded. She gave Yuta a slight hug, rushed over to give one to Sicheng as well, before wobbling out of the door in her ridiculously high heels.  
  
Yuta let out a breath. “What a long day,” he said, closing his eyes, taking in the peace and quiet.  
  
The visit from someone from the Capitol had really put things into perspective for Sicheng. Prior to this, he’d been thinking of their relationship from _their_ point of view. Yet, the realisation over how significantly their lives would be changed… it sank in for Sicheng. He got it.  
  
All Yuta could do when Sicheng went in for a hug was to hug him tighter, hug the fear away.  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~  
  
  
** Yuta and Sicheng found themselves back in their special spot, which was quite a walk away from the Victor’s Village. They were on their hill, overlooking the cattle fields and the dark silhouette of District 10. It was so late at night, that the electricity had been cut off for them. The same rules didn’t apply to Yuta’s house, though.  
  
Sicheng was getting used to spending more time with Yuta. He spent the weekdays at home, with Ten and Renjun, whilst he spent the weekends staying at Yuta’s house, before heading back home on Monday. The cold November night was reminding them that every day brought the victory banquet closer – which signified their relationship going public in the Capitol. For all they knew, their love story was already on everybody’s lips, had Chung-ha been successful in spreading the word.  
  
“You look really pretty tonight,” Yuta whispered.  
  
Sicheng covered his blush with the sleeve of his coat, supressing a giggle. Yuta would always throw little flirts at him, just to gauge his reaction. The 17 year old never knew how to respond to his boyfriend’s romantic gestures, so instead he wrapped his arms around his body. Yuta let out a comforting purr, allowing himself to drink from Sicheng’s scent. The blonde boy was busy nuzzling his head into the crook of Yuta’s neck.  
  
“Yuta,” he whispered.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“T-Tell me it’ll be alright,” Sicheng said into Yuta’s shoulder. The younger’s mind seemed to constantly be riddled with doubt about the publicity, whilst Yuta seemed to have no qualms about it anymore.  
  
“Come here,” Yuta said, moving out of the hug and lying down on his back. Tentatively, Sicheng laid down, resting into Yuta’s shoulder. Hugs were normal for them, yet this was a new stage – _cuddling_. Listening to Yuta’s heartbeat as he rest his head on the older’s chest was an excellent tool in calming his ever awakened nerves down. “It’s all going to be fine. I promise.”  
  
“But… but what if they hurt you again?”  
  
Yuta let out a soft sigh, disguised by the winter wind that was brushing through the woodland. “They’re not going to do that. We’re making them happy,” he whispered. Yuta’s hands were both occupied – one was stroking Sicheng’s hair, whilst the other was holding his hand.  
  
Sicheng shifted his body, so one leg was between Yuta’s, wrapped over his thigh. The younger was lying on his side, looking at Yuta’s neck from his position in his boyfriend’s arm. “You make me happy,” Sicheng said under his breath.  
  
“I do?”  
  
“You do.”  
  
“Well, you make me more than happy,” Yuta says. “You make me feel like… like I’m a human again.”  
  
Sicheng traced circles with his fingers on Yuta’s chest, over his shirt. “Why don’t you feel like a human?”  
  
“I don’t wanna get into it,” Yuta whispered.  
  
There was a pause. “My brother – he always told me to talk about my feelings. Saying what’s on your mind allows it to enter the real world, and then when we add reality to it, we can realise how silly it is,” Sicheng whispered.  
  
Yuta let out a breath. The grasp around Sicheng’s shoulder tightened ever so slightly. “When I’m alone, sometimes I… I see them.”  
  
“Who do you see?” Sicheng’s voice was dripping with softness. Their cuddling position on the grass, watching the stars above them, created a form of intimacy which Sicheng thought he’d never be able to achieve.  
  
“I see… I see Wonho. And Tzuyu. And… Chaewon, and Haseul,” he clears his throat. “They die in front of me like I’m really there, all over again. I can feel the cold of that arena, like it’s biting at my skin, and I can’t help but imagine I’m still in the games,” Yuta whispers. “Sometimes… I forget I won, instead I feel like someone’s still out there, hunting me.”  
  
Sicheng raised his head, turning from his position on Yuta’s chest, so he was looking at his hazel eyes, reflecting the moon’s light from above them.  
  
“I wish I could make it all disappear,” he whispers to Yuta.  
  
“You can. You _do_.”  
  
Sicheng moved his finger to Yuta’s face, gently moving it down his cheek. His eyes looked over Yuta’s plump lips, but refrained themselves and turned back to Yuta’s eyes. The older’s eyes were lingering over Sicheng’s face, breathing steady yet heart thumping. In a surprise turn of events, Sicheng was the first one to speak.  
  
“I want to kiss you,” he whispers.  
  
“What’s stopping you?”  
  
“I’ve never done it before,”  
  
Yuta carefully whispered. “I’ll show you how,”  
  
Sicheng’s eyes fluttered shut as Yuta closed the gap between them. Yuta’s lips were as soft as they looked, Sicheng running his own lips against them. The older’s hands moved to wrap themselves around his boyfriend’s waist, whilst Sicheng placed his hands on Yuta’s chest. Kissing Yuta felt better than Sicheng had ever imagined, like pure euphoria was rushing through his veins, like an ice cold drink on a hot summer’s day. Yuta’s lips were the missing puzzle piece to Sicheng’s entire life, as he softly hummed into their kiss. When they broke apart for air, Sicheng pressed forward again, hungry for any kind of contact. Yuta’s hands ran themselves up and down Sicheng’s back, careful on where he could and couldn’t touch. Their kiss deepened, neither of them aware as to how much they needed each other’s lips on their own. Yuta’s tongue gently slid against Sicheng’s lips, the younger opening his mouth to accommodate him. It felt strangely comfortable, feeling their tongues slide against one another. Why hadn’t Sicheng done this earlier? A feeling was pooling his stomach – a _need_. A hungry desire to be kissed, touched, by this 19 year old who he was currently splayed against.  
  
They pulled apart, breathless. Yuta gave a slight chuckle at Sicheng’s frazzled look. “You’re good at it,” he whispered, smirking. “Are you sure you’ve never done that?”  
  
Sicheng giggled slightly, running a hand through his blonde hair. “I’m a quick learner,” he smiled.  
  
“I’ll say,” Yuta laughed.  
  
Despite the intimacy they’d shared outside, Sicheng’s confidence seemingly drained from him when their conversation shifted. Yuta was in a much more amicable mood by the time they reached the house, pleased their relationship was beginning to progress. Once inside, Sicheng felt a little bit too much pressure, insisting they remain in separate beds. Of course, Yuta was absolutely fine with the request.  
  
Whilst Sicheng lay in bed by himself, he declared that cuddling with Yuta was his favourite activity.  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~  
  
  
** Sicheng and Ten were currently walking through District 10, browsing the market stalls for some necessities. It’d been a week since Yuta and Sicheng’s first kiss – and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He wanted to do it again, like it was a drug that Sicheng was addicted to.  
  
Ten picked up a shirt, looking at the size, and running his hands over the fabric. After a few minutes of bartering, he exchanged some of his hard earned coins on the new shirt for Renjun. It wasn’t his birthday yet, but because Ten had a new administrative job on a breeding farm for cattle, thanks to his excellent exam scores, he had more than enough money to splurge on his family. That being said, Sicheng couldn’t deny that it was one of the perks of being Yuta’s boyfriend. The victor had no care for money anymore, so Sicheng was allowed to take some to spend on whatever. Sicheng wasn’t a “ _sugar baby_ ” or a “ _gold-digger_ ” – all that he spent the money on was for Yuta’s house, or for his own brothers.  
  
“How’s your life now that you’re properly working?” Sicheng asked. The pair were lazily walking through the market, hands in their coat pockets to protect themselves from the cold November winds.  
  
“It’s alright,” Ten shrugged. “I met someone at work who’s really nice.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Ten flashed Sicheng a grin. “His name is Johnny. He’s so sweet,” Ten said, eyes dreamily looking into the distance. “We’re going on a date in a few days.”  
  
“That’s so sweet,” Sicheng giggled. “How old is he?”  
  
“He’s only a year older than me. We’re not _all_ into older boys,” Ten giggled.  
  
“Um! Yuta’s only two years older than me,” he scoffed.  
  
Ten just smirked to himself. “How does it feel to not be the only brother who’s got a romantic interest, for once?”  
  
Sicheng shrugged. “It’s nice. Less attention on me. Savouring it whilst it lasts,” he sighed.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , yeah,” Ten gasped. “It’s not long now until you go public with it all, is it?”  
  
“For all we know, Yuta and his _mystery_ lover already are public,” Sicheng wondered. “Not that we’d know about it. The District’s don’t really care about this kind of stuff,” he laughed slightly.  
  
“That’s true,” Ten added. “You’ll be fine. The attention is always on the victor – no one really gives a shit about the husband or wife,” he grinned.  
  
“I hope so,” Sicheng sighed. “How’s Renjun? I haven’t seen him in a while.”  
  
“He’s doing good. He’s got his, what, fourteenth birthday in March, so he’s pretty nervous about that. Renjun’s just like you – no matter what you say, when he’s stuck on an idea, he’ll stick to it.”  
  
“How’s that like me?” Sicheng laughed.  
  
“God, Sicheng, you’re so pessimistic, that even if there was a hundred percent chance for sunshine, you’d still bring an umbrella,” Ten grinned.  
  
Sicheng stayed quiet. What Ten was saying held truth, but it wasn’t like Sicheng couldn’t change his views. He remembered the last reaping, the confidence he’d been feeling over Renjun’s chances. “Whatever,” he muttered.  
  
“How are you and Yuta?” Ten enquired.  
  
Sicheng bit his lip. He was afraid of Ten’s reaction to revealing that they had kissed. Both Sicheng and Yuta were legal and consenting, so it wasn’t like it was a big deal – but like any older brother, Ten wouldn’t approve. Sicheng muttered a quick _fine_ , but Ten pressed on for details. As they made their way to the woman who sold lard in the market, her wares displayed on a cart for the customers, Sicheng opened his lips.  
  
“We’ve, uh… we kissed,” he whispered.  
  
“You _what_?” Ten shouted, covering his mouth when everyone looked over at him. “Sicheng,” Ten pursed his lips. “No, you know what? I’m happy for you.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Ten shook his head. “It’s your life, Sicheng. You and Yuta are clearly in cahoots with one another, and I’m happy for you, because you took a nasty situation and turned it so it was to your advantage. I have to stop being so protective,” he whispered. Ten bought a packet of lard for the house, and walked off. Sicheng had to run to catch up to him.  
  
“Ten,” Sicheng panted. “Ten, it’s okay to be protective,” he whispered. “When Renjun grows up and starts dating people, you can bet that I’ll be just as protective – no, worse, than you are.”  
  
The eldest shook his head. “It’s hard to watch you grow up, Sicheng. I feel like I blinked, and now you’re an adult, who dates someone, who _kisses_ someone. You haven’t slept with him yet, right?”  
  
Sicheng blushed, shaking his head. “No, we haven’t done that,” he said. Not that he’d tell Ten that anyway.  
  
Ten let out a relieved sigh. “You’ve just gotta… don’t mind me, Sichengie. I’m just having trouble with adjusting to the fact that you’re nearly an adult.”  
  
Unashamedly, Sicheng moved forward, taking Ten’s body between his arms. The elder brother returned the hug, Ten patting Sicheng’s head. “You’ll never stop being my older brother, Ten. Whenever I have a problem, I’ll go to you – that’ll never change,” he whispers.  
  
Ten just let out a laugh, ending their hug. “Good.”  
  
Sicheng threw a smirk Ten’s way. “Now, if I find out that you and Johnny have kissed, I’ll be very mad, and you’ll be grounded for a week.”  
  
Ten let out a raucous laugh as he kept walking back to the Dong family’s house. “Shut up, nerd,” he laughed, using his finger to jab at Sicheng’s ribcage.  
  
  
 **~ ~ ~  
  
  
** “No! Get off of her! _No!_ ”  
  
Panic set into Sicheng’s veins upon hearing the loud yelling from the distant bedroom. Completely startled, Sicheng bounced up from his position in the spare bed, and rushed through the corridor. He gave a polite knock, before entering Yuta’s room. In the dim lighting of the victor’s bedroom (Yuta always slept with the en-suite’s light on), Sicheng’s eyes had adjusted to finally focus in on his boyfriend.  
  
Yuta was a sweaty mess, eye’s wide whilst his chest heaved. In his clutch was the hunting knife he always kept next to his bed. The 19 year old kept whipping his head around the room, hands shaking as he tried to find the threat. Yuta’s loose fitting shirt that he wore to bed was drenched with sweat around the neck. What spooked Sicheng the most was the rabid look that was invading Yuta’s face as he anxiously grasped onto his knife.  
  
It was the first time Sicheng had ever seen him like this in real life. He could vaguely remember seeing Yuta looking this… _savage_ when he was in the arena, after killing Tzuyu from 7. Sicheng had suspected that Yuta had difficulties with sleeping ever since he’d spotted the hunting knife laying precariously on his bedside table. When Sicheng saw his boyfriend like this, it unsettled him – despite all that Yuta had been through, from being a tribute, to a victor, to threatened prostitution and now into a forced relationship, Sicheng had only ever experienced Yuta’s sensible and witty side. But the boy in front of him right now, he seemed completely different – frazzled, confused, _scared_. Like a 19 year old boy caught up in a whirlwind of events that he had no power in preventing, not the Capitol’s darling victor of the Hunger Games.  
  
“Yuta?” Sicheng carefully whispered. The victor was sat up in bed, with the bed sheets falling down to his lower torso, revealing his (clothed, thank God) body. Upon hearing the younger’s voice, it was as though Yuta was only now realising Sicheng was in the room as well. He jumped when his eyes met Sicheng, threatening to fall off of the bed if he backed up any further. “It’s – it’s okay. You’re safe,” the 17 year old tried his best at a comforting tone.  
  
“I…” Yuta struggled to form words. “They – she was,” he stuttered.  
  
“It was a dream,” Sicheng’s whisper came out shakier than he had intended. Carefully, Sicheng crept forward to the side of the bed, sitting on the shuffled duvet. Sicheng held his eye contact with Yuta, the victor trying to figure out whether he was a friend or foe. “You’re alright, you were just dreaming it,”  
  
Minutes that felt like entire lifetimes passed in the time it took for Yuta’s panic attack to subside. The shaking had stopped, yet his grip on the hunting knife was still iron strong. Sicheng didn’t fear Yuta, despite knowing the fact that he was _fully_ capable of murdering him right then. It striked Sicheng as odd when he realised the extent to which he trusted his boyfriend, in what seemed like such little time. Perhaps he was naïve, or perhaps Sicheng just had an affinity for finding those who he knew would treat him well.  
  
That didn’t make the knife any less disconcerting, though.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Yuta croaked. His breathing was still heavy, with his forehead slick with sweat. “I – they usually happen when I’m alone.”  
  
“Never apologize for something like that,” the blonde boy said with an air of authority. “Do you want me to get you anything? A glass of water? Want to get some fresh air?”  
  
Yuta pursed his lips, accidentally slamming the knife against the table, setting it down. He carefully nodded, shakily getting to his feet. Sicheng got to his feet as well, quickly making his way to Yuta’s figure. The older stumbled behind Sicheng as he lead him into the en-suite, setting his older boyfriend down onto the edge of the bath. Yuta looked quizzically ahead of him, fumbling with his fingers as Sicheng messed around with dampening a hand towel. It took Yuta by surprise when Sicheng sat next to him, pressing the cold material against the former’s forehead.  
  
“Y-You don’t have to take care of me,” Yuta stuttered, looking into Sicheng’s eyes as he helped clean Yuta up.  
  
“I know I don’t,” Sicheng smiled. “But I want to.”  
  
Yuta gave a weak smile, followed by a soft spoken _thanks_. After Sicheng helped cool Yuta down, the pair walked downstairs (at a slow pace, seeing as Yuta didn’t seem too stable on his feet) and into the kitchen. In the time that Sicheng had taken to find a glass and fill it with tap water, Yuta had wandered off into the back garden. Sicheng followed him outside, letting out a shiver at the cold November winds. The light brown haired boy had sat down on the manicured grass of the moderately sized lawn.  
  
“You’re gonna get muddy,” Sicheng whispered, giving Yuta smile as he took a seat next to him. “I brought you this.”  
  
“I can always shower,” Yuta returned. His hands were still shaky as he took the glass into his grasp, Sicheng having to quickly press Yuta’s hands into the glass, lest he spill the entire contents onto his lap.  
  
After drinking half the glass in one single glug, Yuta set the tap water down onto the concrete path that ran next to him. Trust Yuta to sit on the grass instead of the path… _typical_.  
  
The boyfriends sat in silence, neither of them feeling the need to spark a conversation. Sicheng was hoping his presence was enough to soothe Yuta, because it certainly worked like that when the roles were reversed. In the darkness, the only thing that kept the pair company were the stars that softly twinkled in the navy blue sky.  
  
“I never wanted to kill people.”  
  
Sicheng looked to Yuta as he began to whisper, to no one in particular. The younger felt as though he was intruding on some sort of internal monologue.  
  
“They – they made me. Tzuyu… Wonho… they wanted to hurt me,” Yuta whispered. All of a sudden, he began to shake again, yet it quickly subsided. “It was self defence. Tzuyu… she killed Chaewon,” he rambled. Sicheng listened to Yuta incoherently ramble for a few more minutes, listening intently to whatever the older said. Sometimes, Yuta would stay silent for minutes at a time, before quickly quipping in with another word, as though it urgently needed to be said. Other times, Yuta would speak for sentences at a time, almost like he couldn’t control what was spilling out of his mouth.  
  
“Yknow, I don’t feel the cold anymore…” Yuta whispered through gritted teeth. “The arena… it was bitter… _freezing_ …” he whispered. “My body adjusted to it.”  
  
He took a final sip of his tap water, before getting up from the grass. Surprisingly, Yuta outstretched a hand to Sicheng, allowing him to get to his feet with ease. Throughout the night, Sicheng felt invisible, like a fly on the wall, experiencing Yuta at his worst. The Yuta which he liked to hide from the public, from the cameras. Not the witty Yuta who always had a response ready for Heechul’s questions. No – this Yuta was the 19 year old young adult who woke up screaming in the middle of the night, shaking, holding onto a hunting knife for dear life.  
  
By the time they got back into his bedroom, Yuta sat up for several more minutes. His breathing had calmed down, and his gold-flecked eyes had lost their animal quality. Sicheng stayed with Yuta, sat next to him on the bed, listening to his breathing. He wasn’t quite ready to retire back to bed. The older opened his lips to speak, and then closed them immediately. After a few more seconds, Yuta opened his lips again.  
  
“Sicheng?”  
  
“Yeah?” he whispered back, immediately.  
  
Yuta took a few moments to gather his thoughts. “Please don’t leave me,” his voice quivered. “If-If you want…” he whispered, voice frail.  
  
With a smile, Sicheng got up from his seat and took the duvet into his fingers, ‘opening it up’ for him. Sicheng helped re-adjust Yuta’s position, so he was lying down in bed. With ease, Sicheng slipped against his body, into Yuta’s outstretched arm, and connecting their hands on Yuta’s chest. They both lay facing up, looking at the ceiling in a comfortable silence. “I’m not going to leave you, Yuta.”  
  
The older tightened his hold. “But… I’m a murderer,” Yuta whispered. “I killed people.”  
  
Sicheng nestled his head into Yuta’s chest, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. “You had no choice,” he whispered. “I’ll stay with you forever, Yuta.” Sicheng’s words were heavy in the darkness of the night. It was though, when everyone else was asleep, Sicheng could whisper the words he had no courage to verbalize during ‘real life’.  
  
The 17 year old didn’t have a massive idea over the entire concept of _love_. His parents weren’t exactly too keen on each other – Sicheng knew they weren’t in love. What could he base it on? Love was a subjective concept. One could hold a love for flowers, another for paintings, another for a particular person. All Sicheng knew of it was that it was an overriding feeling that flooded your body against your own will. Like the constant feeling of falling through the clouds, armed with the knowledge that there was a massive trampoline at the bottom which would protect your fall and send you back into the air, only for you to come spiralling back down once more. This was how Yuta made Sicheng feel.  
  
Sicheng loved Yuta, and he’d only just come to terms with it.  
  
“Do you think you can get some sleep?” Sicheng’s voice was barely audible.  
  
With a shaky sigh, Sicheng could feel the nod of Yuta’s head. “I’ll try. You’ll… you’ll still be here?”  
  
“I’ll still be here.”  
  
“Something – something worth waking up for,” Yuta sighed, turning on his side so the boys were face to face, wrapped in each other’s bodies. Sicheng’s eyes fluttered shut, and as the younger drifted off to sleep, he remained completely unaware of the pair of hazel eyes with gold flecks in them, making sure none of his inner demons were allowed to harm the one boy in this world who had shown eternal selflessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> My twitter is @orbityooa if you want to get in touch, my DMs are open to everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be adding more characters as the story progresses. I hope you look forward to the upcoming chapters :)


End file.
